Marionetas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: En el año 2037 el mundo ha cambiado. Se desveló que era controlado por los Siete, unos hombres que nadie conoce. Algunos países se rebelaron contra su yugo pero perdieron la guerra y es hora de que sufran las consecuencias. "Todo acaba, tarde o temprano. Todos tenemos que morir". [SYOT Ambientado Actualidad -cerrado-]
1. Los Siete

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer SYOT! **Aquí está el capítulo introductorio, que sirve para presentar el contexto de la historia.** Leed la nota al final, por favor.**

**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.

* * *

**~ Marionetas ~**

Hay momentos en la vida en los que crees que no podrás seguir. Caes, de rodillas contra el suelo, con el corazón bien apretado en el puño y los ojos secos porque las lágrimas se acabaron hace tiempo. Te retuerces. Gritas. El dolor es casi insoportable, crees que en cualquier momento alguien piadoso llegará para acabar con tu sufrimiento. Para que puedas rendirte del todo, dejar que el cuerpo se hunda en la tierra, cerrar los ojos para siempre. Quieres morir. Ya no tienes fuerzas para vivir.

Lo que debes recordar es que en todos tus momentos de flaqueza hay alguien en alguna parte que no se deja aplastar. Que se levanta, que lucha con uñas y dientes, que exhala su último suspiro si hace falta con tal de ser libre. Es alguien a quien nunca conocerás y, aun así, estáis ligados en cierta manera. Porque sabes que existe en alguna parte. Tener la certeza de que alguien sigue teniendo esperanzas, te las da a ti, aunque todo parezca muy negro.

Da igual lo fuerte que sea la caída, siempre habrá una manera de levantarse. Y si llega el día en que sonrías por última vez, al menos habrás hecho que merezca la pena.

**1. Los Siete**

_**Ragnor Mortensen**_

Camino por el pasillo. Mis pasos retumban, anunciando mi llegada, aunque sé que me están esperando. Las paredes negruzcas y brillantes reflejan cada pequeño movimiento. Llego al final, donde una gran puerta de madera oscura me corta el paso. Llamo tres veces y noto el tacto del material con cada golpe, es más resistente de lo que parece. Oigo voces aisladas al otro lado, me extraña distinguir una risa. La puerta se desliza por sí sola hacia la izquierda, metiéndose en el interior de la pared, y dejándome pasar.

—Es un placer verle, señor Mortensen, le esperábamos —me recibe un hombre bajo que empieza a quedarse calvo.

Le otorgo una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía y tomo asiento en una de las grandes butacas. Una mujer de piel oscura me mira con gesto indiferente.

—Le presento a Kaleela Nyong'o, que acaba de llegar de Kenia.

Le estrecho la mano, ella sigue callada aunque me devuelve el apretón con educación. Kenia, un país neutral. Durante la guerra se mantuvieron apartados y ahora fingen haber estado siempre con el bando ganador. Prefiero a los rebeldes que a ellos, al menos tenían el valor de defender lo que pensaban. En mi país, Dinamarca, nos orgullecemos de haber estado a la cabeza de cada ataque. Mi padre dirigió el ejército en una de las batallas más importantes contra la rebelión.

El hombre me ofrece una bebida y la acepto, aguardando a que vaya al grano. Bebo un trago del redondeado vaso. El vino parece bueno, no me sorprende con el lujo que me rodea. Es una habitación que me agrada porque parece que está cuidado cada pequeño detalle. Desde las cortinas hasta los alargados cristales que penden de las lámparas.

—Disculpe, señor… —Me detengo, a la espera de que se presente.

—Hermann.

—Hermann —repito, enderezándome—. ¿Podría saber quién nos ha reunido aquí y por qué?

Él se ríe ligeramente y me exaspera un poco. Entrecierro los ojos a la espera de una respuesta. Hermann levanta las manos buscando apaciguarme.

—Relájese, señor Mortensen. Le aseguro que no está aquí para perder el tiempo.

Suena un pitido que proviene de su chaqueta. Se pone en pie y nos dedica un gesto de disculpa antes de responder al teléfono. Se marcha por una puerta de la izquierda, así que no puedo escuchar su conversación. Doy otro trago y miro a mi alrededor.

—¿Sabe quién nos ha llamado?

—Tengo teorías —responde Kaleela, sin mirarme.

—¿Cuáles?

—Teniendo en cuenta el secreto de todo esto, debe ser un tema político. Por su apellido supongo que es danés, uno de los países ganadores en la guerra. Debe tener un alto cargo si se comporta con tanta confianza.

—¿Le molesta mi actitud, señorita Nyong'go?

—No. Relato los hechos, simplemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Escucho pasos en una sala a nuestra derecha, también alguna voz. No me gusta la situación, estoy acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control y todavía ni siquiera sé a qué he venido.

Cuando vuelve Hermann, nos indica que le sigamos a la habitación de la derecha, donde he escuchado pasos. Me pongo en pie y estiro bien mi ropa antes de caminar hacia allí. La robusta puerta de madera oscura se hace a un lado, casi no recuerdo las puertas con manillar, las sustituyeron más o menos cuando acababa mi adolescencia. Aunque supongo que esta tecnología no está en todas partes.

Entro delante de Kaleela y me detengo. Una sala en completa penumbra me recibe. Miro a mi acompañante, que sigue igual de inexpresiva, antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Permanecemos unos segundos a oscuras. Nuestras respiraciones son lo único que rompe el silencio hasta que un pitido llama mi atención. La pared del fondo se ilumina de pronto y me doy cuenta de que es una gigantesca pantalla. Así descubro que la sala está completamente vacía a excepción de nosotros y el enorme monitor. En la imagen, siete siluetas se atisban escondidas tras el respaldo de sus asientos. No tengo que preguntarme por qué nos dan la espalda, sé quiénes son y que nunca han mostrado sus rostros.

Kaleela y yo, después de unos instantes indecisos, hacemos una leve reverencia. Escucho una risa que parece provenir de la persona de la izquierda del todo.

—Bienvenidos, señor Mortensen y señorita Nyong'o —dice una mujer con voz profunda—. Teníamos mucho interés en conocerles.

Entrelazo mis manos tras mi espalda y escucho con el aliento contenido. Estar ante los Siete es algo que nunca habría imaginado, debe ser un asunto importante.

—Supongo que tendrán curiosidad por saber la razón de esta reunión. —Esta vez es el hombre del centro el que habla, lo sé porque se mueve ligeramente su cabeza—. Pero, antes de nada, queremos enseñarles esta grabación.

La imagen se queda en negro y después vuelve a iluminarse. Me veo a mí mismo en uno de mis discursos en Dinamarca. Sonrío satisfecho, mi aspecto es imponente y carismático. También me fijo en que no me gusta el color de la corbata, todo es culpa de mi padre que insistió en que me la pusiera. Presto atención y escucho salir de mi boca palabras que ya me sé de memoria. Yo mismo escribo mis discursos.

—… hemos avanzado pero todavía queda mucho recorrido. Los débiles caen dejando paso a los fuertes y solo se conoce esa distinción cuando llega el dolor. El dolor es arte, un arte que pocos saben apreciar. —Vuelvo a sonreír, ese es mi lema, mi filosofía de vida—. No hay más sinceridad que la de un hombre que sufre, nadie gritará tanto la verdad como cuando se está desangrando. Todo eso lo aprendí en la guerra y salí victorioso de ella. Por eso debéis votarme como presidente de Dinamarca, yo me encargaré de haceros fuertes…

La pantalla vuelve a mostrarnos las siluetas de los Siete y relajo mi expresión. Supongo que esta reunión tiene una intención política, esto será muy bueno para mi candidatura.

—Palabras muy esclarecedoras —opina, con una risita, el del extremo de la izquierda.

Por un momento me pregunto cómo alguien tan risueño puede estar entre ellos. Aunque después me digo que yo también suelo esconder segundas intenciones tras palabras educadas y sonrisas amables.

—Díganos, señor Mortensen, ¿cree de verdad en el culto al dolor? —pregunta otra mujer.

—Así es. Aprendí que el dolor puede enseñar muchas cosas. A los débiles a doblegarse y a los fuertes a sacar su potencial.

Varios se mueven ligeramente, creo que les han gustado mis palabras por algunos ruidos que hacen. Sonrío de nuevo, la presidencia va a ser mía.

—Nos cae bien —dice un hombre—. De veras que sí. Pero no vamos a apoyar su candidatura.

Frunzo el ceño y la sonrisa se congela en mi cara. Quiero preguntar la razón pero no soy tan estúpido como para cuestionar a los Siete. Ellos aguardan a mi reacción y, al ver que me controlo, asienten con la cabeza satisfechos.

—No le apoyaremos… porque le necesitamos para otra cosa.

_**Kaleela Nyong'o**_

Me siento en la cómoda silla de mi despacho. Abro el cajón, que dejé cerrado con llave antes de marcharme, y saco una carpeta. En ella está grabado un símbolo que ahora hay en todas partes, la silueta blanca de todos los países del mundo y tres círculos rodeándola. Es el emblema del nuevo gobierno, que se ha bautizado a sí mismo como Nueva Pangea, en recuerdo al continente que una vez fue el único en la Tierra.

Es irónico, porque creo que hacía tiempo que no estábamos tan separados unos de otros. Supongo que quieren dar una falsa idea de unidad.

Saco algunos papeles. Reviso datos estadísticos acerca de las cosas que la gente espera encontrar en los Primeros Juegos del Hambre, al menos sucedidos de verdad. Es extraño para mí llamarlos así, aunque las palabras de los Siete explican esa denominación.

—Tras la guerra hemos vivido unos años tranquilos, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer de voz profunda—. Sin embargo, todavía hay muchos países descontentos con la situación. Sabemos que aguardan a estar fuertes para volver a intentarlo pero no vamos a permitírselo. Y la forma que costará menos vidas es muy simple.

—La solución nos la dieron escritores y guionistas hace ya un tiempo, ellos mismos se condenaron —explicó un hombre.

Sentí que Ragnor me miraba de reojo, para comprobar si mi expresión era de tanta incomprensión como la suya. No muestro mis emociones normalmente, así que volvió a clavar los ojos en la pantalla. Algunos de los Siete rieron un poco, otro volvió a hablar. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendí todo.

Cuando nos marchamos de allí me di cuenta de que era cierto, de que aquella era la mejor solución. No por nada ellos son los actuales dirigentes del mundo. Hermann nos esperaba en la puerta y nos dio nuestros abrigos antes de despedirse. Su sonrisa amable cambió de pronto a un gesto amenazador. Es extraño cómo un pequeño hombrecillo puede ser tan intimidante.

—Más les vale hacer bien su trabajo. No creo que les gustase ver a los Siete enfadados.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, salgo de mi ensimismamiento y permito el paso. Mi compañero de trabajo entra con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte, Kaleela.

—Buenas tardes, señor Mortensen.

—Te he dicho ya muchas veces que me llames Ragnor. Bueno, tu ausencia nos ha retrasado un poco, espero que ya hayas acabado con la burocracia en Kenia.

Suspiro ligeramente y asiento con la cabeza. Es cierto que mi viaje ha hecho que las cosas vayan más lentas. Mi función en todo esto, además codirigir con Ragnor los Juegos, es dar mi aprobación a todo. Tengo que firmar muchos papeles antes de que se decida cualquier cosa. Represento a los países neutrales y es una forma de asegurarse que no haya descontento. Así que, mientras estaba fuera, no han podido avanzar en casi nada.

—No es por cuestionar a los Siete, pero creo que se está exagerando con tu supervisión —opina Ragnor, sé que siempre es sincero conmigo, si se alegra de verme es solo porque puede seguir por fin con el trabajo—. Los neutrales no tenéis voz ni voto en lo que sucede en el mundo.

—No debería subestimar a los cautos, señor Mortensen. Ustedes buscaban la victoria, nosotros la paz.

—No tenéis mucha determinación si os dio igual una guerra que decidía cómo sería el mundo —replica con aspereza.

—Esa es una opinión válida, como muchas otras.

Entiendo en parte su postura. Cuando se desveló la existencia de los Siete, solo un tercio de los países del mundo estaban bajo su control. Muchos países se aliaron para luchar contra ellos, algunos cayeron pronto, otros aguantaron más. Los neutrales, como el mío, se mantuvieron al margen. La razón era sencilla: no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar. La gente había sido muy ingenua, los ejércitos casi habían desaparecido y las armas eran cosa del pasado. Solo los países de los Siete se entrenaban y abastecían de armamento en secreto. El ser humano había subestimado a sus hermanos y quienes fueron listos aprovecharon el momento. La ambición de las personas no tiene límites.

Ahora los antiguos rebeldes odian a los neutrales por haberles dado la espalda. Y los que ganaron no confían en nosotros porque saben que simplemente nos aliamos con el bando vencedor. No obstante, somos muchos como para que nos desprecien, así que han hecho pactos con nosotros.

Y esto resume que esté aquí, frente a un hombre danés, victorioso y sediento de sangre rebelde. Vamos a pasar juntos mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, deja esos papeles para luego, tengo muchas cosas para que firmes en la Sala de Control —me dice Ragnor con impaciencia.

Me levanto y le sigo. Llegamos a la gran estancia llena de ordenadores, de pantallas y de personas en la que se preparan todos los detalles de la llamada "Arena". Me va mostrando algunos diseños y trato de no pensar en los niños que irán a ese lugar para morir. No siento pena en realidad, unas pocas muertes por la vida de muchos otros. Las guerras solo acaban en masacres.

Estas palabras me repito cada día. Las mismas al levantarme durante los siguientes meses. Las mismas al dormirme y soñar con mundos utópicos. Son lo que alimenta mi determinación. No tengo remordimientos, los neutrales no sabemos lo que es eso.

Resuena con fuerza en mi cabeza la palabra "paz" en el momento en que Hermann aparece en la Sala de Control. Me levanto de mi asiento y le estrecho la mano educadamente. Ragnor le regala una mirada fulminante, no piensa dejar que las amenazas continuadas del portavoz de los Siete minen su confianza. Después sonríe con amabilidad y le saluda muy cordial. A veces me sorprende lo bien que puede actuar cuando quiere.

Tomamos asiento de nuevo. Hay mucho bullicio en el lugar. Las dos pantallas gigantes muestran simultáneamente lugares del planeta bien alejados. Aquí, en las islas Seychelles, sede de la organización de los Juegos, son las cuatro de la tarde. Ahora mismo en la pantalla de la izquierda vemos Estados Unidos, donde son las ocho de la mañana, y en la de la derecha Japón, donde son las diez de la noche. Es curioso cómo se pueden ver imágenes al mismo tiempo del principio y del final del día.

Ragnor habla por el micrófono y le escuchan los trabajadores de todo el mundo. La Selección en cada uno de los doce países está a punto de comenzar, en absoluta sincronía.

Hermann pide una bebida, se relame después del primer trago. No puedo evitar estudiar su expresión pero es tan indiferente como la mía, casi parece aburrido. El que está ansioso es mi compañero de trabajo, no por miedo a las consecuencias que habrá si algo sale mal sino porque le encanta triunfar. Es lo que mejor se le da.

El enorme reloj digital de la pared anuncia que ha llegado la hora. Un ordenador en la capital de cada país seleccionará aleatoriamente un nombre entre los adolescentes de quince a dieciocho años. En cada pueblo y ciudad miles y miles de jóvenes tiemblan de miedo. Cuando aparece un nombre en la pantalla, unido a los datos de nacimiento y residencia, las imágenes muestran simultáneamente las reacciones de las chicas. La egipcia se queda estática, la rusa mantiene su pelirroja cabeza bien alta, en la India hay algo de revuelo hasta que sube una chica con mirada decidida…

Ragnor observa de reojo a Hermann, sonriendo con satisfacción, justo cuando va a empezar la selección masculina. Miro atentamente a las futuras víctimas, creía que sentiría tristeza pero dentro de mí no hay nada. Un gran vacío. No veo bien ni mal, solo utilidad, en lo que estamos haciendo. La paz más duradera que jamás hemos visto se acerca. Sé que este es el método infalible para hacer que los pocos que queden con pensamientos rebeldes se lo piensen dos veces. Yo misma lo dije en esa reunión meses atrás.

—¿Cuál es el peor castigo que se puede dar a unos padres? —preguntó uno de los Siete.

Bajé la vista al suelo antes de volver a clavarla en la pantalla. Ragnor me miró en silencio, dándose cuenta de que sabía la respuesta. Y sentí que mis palabras eran una sentencia.

—Quitarles a sus hijos.

.

* * *

**¡Ya está listo el blog con las fichas de todos los tributos, podréis encontrar el enlace en mi perfil! ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros fantásticos personajes!**

Estoy entusiasmada con este proyecto, me parece un gran reto manejar a tantos personajes así que me he animado a crear este SYOT.

Bien, aclaremos algunas cosas. Para empezar, voy a seguir la "norma" de los demás SYOT, así que **vuestros comentarios tanto aquí como en el blog le dan puntos a vuestros tributos para sobrevivir**. Más que nada porque sería una tontería preservar a un personaje en lugar de a otro cuando su autor no lo está leyendo.

Habrá cuatro capítulos de "Cosechas" con seis tributos en cada uno, para que vayamos conociéndolos poco a poco. Creo que no tardaré demasiado en subir el primero.

**_Preguntas:_**

1. ¿Qué os han parecido Ragnor y Kaleela?

2. ¿De qué lado os habríais puesto en la guerra? ¿De los rebeldes, de los neutrales o de los Siete?

**Gracias por leer, espero que disfrutéis con esta experiencia tanto como yo :)**


	2. Cambio de planes

.

**2. Cambio de planes**

Hay una famosa frase de una canción, compuesta por John Lennon, que dice que la vida es eso que pasa mientras tú estás ocupado haciendo otros planes. Pocas cosas tan ciertas se han dicho alguna vez.

Puedes tratar de idear cómo será tu día mañana, preparar la ropa que te pondrás, decidir dónde comerás y a quién verás. Puedes incluso imaginar cómo será tu matrimonio, qué casa compraréis y en qué cuna dormirá tu hijo. Pero da igual todo lo que planees, porque el mundo no se rige por lo que tú quieres. Puede que mañana caiga un aguacero y al final no salgas de casa. Puede que no haya ninguna boda, que la casa de tus sueños no exista y que ese hijo que quieres no llegue a nacer.

La vida tienes otros planes para ti. Y no los conocerás hasta que no estés metido de lleno en ellos.

.

_**Isis Ray, 16 años – Egipto**_

El sol me ciega un momento al reflejarse en un coche. Entrecierro los ojos intentando ver bien y me apresuro para no perder a mi madre. Ella me sonríe y me toma la mano cuando llego a su lado. Empiezo a hacerme mayor para ir así pero no me quejo. Me gusta.

Paseamos por la calle principal, las tiendas están medio vacías y me imagino la razón. Parece que somos las únicas que hemos decidido aprovechar el día libre para pasear. Supongo que todo el mundo prefiere quedarse en casa. Es una pena, me resulta más agradable cuando hay mucha gente por la calle.

Sigo con los ojos guiñados. Es muy incómodo y no sé por qué no he reparado antes en lo molesto que puede ser el sol. Supongo que tengo más tiempo para pensar porque caminamos en silencio.

Sé que mamá está preocupada aunque finge que no.

Me paro frente a la óptica, un poco por distraerla y otro poco porque se me acaban de antojar unas gafas de sol. Mamá me sonríe, entramos y me compro unas bastante caras. Son bonitas y me siento mayor con ellas. Su montura dorada va bien con el tono moreno de mi piel, o al menos es lo que dice el dependiente.

Cuando salimos casi nos chocamos con una compañera de trabajo de papá.

—¡Ebonee! —saluda la mujer—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Hola, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Tu hijo ya se ha recuperado de la varicela?

Empieza una conversación que me aburre, aunque finjo prestar atención educadamente. Me siento protegida por los cristales oscuros de mis nuevas gafas y miro de reojo la calle. Los pocos transeúntes que había se van marchando poco a poco, se acerca la hora de la comida. A lo lejos puedo ver el antiguo museo en el que tantas horas he pasado. Sonrío, me encanta mi ciudad.

Vivo en Lúxor, una pequeña población cercana al Nilo que vive del turismo. Y, lo más importante, construida sobre las ruinas de la antigua Tebas. Aunque no la griega, claro, sino la del antiguo Imperio egipcio. Me gusta mucho la historia. Mis padres desde siempre me han inculcado la importancia de conocer de dónde venimos, cómo han evolucionado las culturas y qué pueblos han acabado mezclados. Sobre todo para tratar de no repetir los errores pasados. Esa última parte la entiendo menos, supongo que algún día lo conseguiré.

—¿Qué tal tus notas, Isis? —me pregunta la mujer—. ¿Tan buenas como siempre?

Asiento con la cabeza con algo de timidez. Mamá empieza con el monólogo de orgullo que suelta siempre que tiene la oportunidad. Me siento bien por ello, pero me da algo de vergüenza cuando estoy delante.

La charla continúa unos minutos y me doy cuenta de que evitan a toda costa el tema. Nadie quiere hablar de lo que pasará hoy a mediodía, aunque todos lo saben. Esa verdad está en los ojos de cada persona que he visto desde que se anunciaron los Juegos del Hambre. En el brillo del miedo que refleja su mirada, en las sonrisas forzadas que dedican a los jóvenes elegibles, en los gestos torpes cuando no consiguen apartar la situación de sus cabezas.

Entiendo la preocupación, claro que sí, aunque me parece exagerada. Hay muchísimos chicos y chicas de quince a dieciocho años en todo el país, las probabilidades de que salga elegido alguien de Lúxor son muy bajas. Lo sé porque las calculé un día que terminé pronto el examen de matemáticas y me aburría.

Por fin la conversación acaba y nos despedimos. Llegamos a casa en cuestión de minutos porque ya estábamos cerca. Corro al despacho de papá y entro sin llamar.

—¡Papi! ¡Mira lo que me he comprado!

Él abre los brazos y me sienta en su regazo, soy pequeña y peso poco así que puede seguir haciéndolo. Admira lo bien que me quedan las gafas de sol y me pregunta si no quiero otras para poder ir cambiándolas. Acepto la idea con entusiasmo.

—Entonces esta tarde te acompañaré a que elijas unas —dice papá sonriendo, a pesar de sus ojos tristes—. Venga, vamos a comer que ya puedo oler tu plato favorito.

Me abraza con fuerza antes de dejarme levantar. Ignoro sus ojos preocupados para que no me entren ganas de llorar, no serviría de nada. Acaricio la figura del Big Ben que tiene sobre su escritorio mientras me marcho. Él nació en Inglaterra, estudió arqueología y en uno de sus viajes a Egipto conoció a mamá, que ya por aquel entonces era guía turística. Decidió venirse aquí a vivir con ella y gracias a que proviene de un país de los Siete hemos tenido algunos privilegios.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y charlamos de cosas insustanciales. Mamá me parte los espaguetis mientras pregunto a papá qué tal van sus nuevas investigaciones. Me enseña algunas fotografías de unos jeroglíficos encontrados en una sala escondida de una pirámide. Los miro con interés.

—Son policonsonánticos, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien, Isis, eso es lo que he deducido. Estamos intentando descifrarlos pero ya sabes lo poco ingeniosos que son mis compañeros. Quería enseñártelos porque seguro que entre los dos conseguimos sacar algo…

—Nada de trabajo en la mesa, por favor —pide mamá en tono de broma.

Nos reímos y decidimos dejarlo para la tarde, después de comprar mi segundo par de gafas.

Cuando dan las dos y cuarto del mediodía, mis padres empiezan a ponerse nerviosos aunque intentan disimular. Yo voy al baño para arreglarme un poco y después caminamos hasta la plaza del centro de Lúxor, donde han decidido reunirnos a todos. Me lo tomo como una salida normal ya que en otro día cualquiera también estaría aquí con mis amigos.

Precisamente ahora los veo cerca de la cola para confirmar nuestra asistencia, con los papeles que han pedido. Una chica del instituto me dijo que nos sacarían sangre para saber si éramos farsantes. Espero que se equivoque porque no me hace mucha gracia la idea.

—¡Isis! —Shalise me hace gestos con los brazos en alto. Me río porque el vestido que lleva le queda muy grande y le da aspecto de más niña.

—Voy con mis amigos, nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —digo sonriendo.

Mamá parece al borde de las lágrimas pero de alguna manera se contiene y me acaricia la cabeza. Papá me besa la frente después de asegurarme que me esperarán en este mismo sitio. Me despido con la mano mientras corro hacia el final de la cola.

—Te quedan muy bien esas gafas de sol —me halaga Kek cuando llego a su lado.

Me sonrojo ligeramente. Mi amigo es demasiado guapo como para ir repartiendo cumplidos así, pero no se da cuenta. Cree que su aire intelectual no atrae a los demás. Tal vez solo sea cosa mía.

—¿Os imagináis que alguien le hubiera metido un virus al ordenador que elige el nombre? —pregunta Amun con su habitual sonrisa enorme—. Una vez le hicieron eso al que había en mi clase del colegio. Se pasó toda la mañana enseñando vídeos graciosos de gatos.

Los cuatro nos reímos con la anécdota. Me imagino a uno de esos gatos egipcios y arrugo un poco la nariz, son bastante siniestros. Aunque antiguamente en este país se les veneraba junto con los escarabajos.

Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado ensimismada cuando Amun me da un ligero empujón para que avance. Llegamos al principio de la fila y trago saliva al ver que efectivamente van a sacarnos sangre. Supongo que una huella dactilar sería suficiente, aunque no digo nada. Dejo que me claven la aguja y me pregunto si no harán esto para desequilibrarnos un poco, porque en general no gustan nada las inyecciones. Y hace diez años se inventaron unas fuertes pastillas sustitutivas a la mayoría de ellas, así que estamos desacostumbrados.

Kek nos da un breve abrazo a Shalise y a mí antes de marcharse a la parte de los chicos. Amun nos revuelve el pelo y después podemos escuchar sus quejas porque no le gusta que nos coloquen en orden alfabético. A mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero soy demasiado seguidora de las reglas como para cuestionarlas en voz alta.

—A mí no me gustan tus gafas —suelta de pronto mi amiga—. No digo que no te queden bien, pero es que el color dorado nunca me ha llamado la atención…

Me río porque, como siempre, Shalise no sabe guardarse lo que piensa. No me lo tomo a mal, cada uno tiene sus gustos. Parece avergonzada cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se disculpa, lo que hace que me ría más.

Por fin es nuestro turno, una mujer corpulenta mira nuestros carnets y nos indica dónde tenemos que ponernos. Antes de irme a la fila de los apellidos que empiezan por "R" aprieto la mano de mi amiga. A ella le tiembla el labio y sé que está más asustada de lo que ha hecho ver. Vuelvo a apretar nuestros dedos para darle ánimos hasta que nos obligan a separarnos.

Llego a mi sitio, a la derecha tengo a una chica muy alta que debe tener ya los dieciocho y a la izquierda una que parece aún más pequeña que yo y que no para de llorar. Dejo de prestarle atención porque me da miedo que me controlen los nervios.

El tiempo parece avanzar lento, pero por fin la gran pantalla que han puesto al fondo marca la hora acordada. Vemos imágenes de chicas egipcias pasar a tanta velocidad que no da tiempo a percibir más que algún rasgo o algún dato de ellas. La sucesión empieza a ralentizarse poco a poco y noto que todo el mundo contiene la respiración.

Los segundos se hacen eternos. Hasta que por fin se detiene. Y no puedo creer lo que veo.

—Isis Ray —anuncia una voz robótica.

Mis oídos empiezan a pitar con fuerza. No soy consciente de cuándo un policía me coge del brazo para llevarme hasta lo alto del estrado, solo sé que sigo sus órdenes por acto reflejo. De pronto veo a todo el pueblo abajo, observándome, y es cuando reacciono. No son los únicos que están viéndome, seguramente mi cara aparezca en muchas pantallas por el mundo.

Bajo la mirada al suelo porque no quiero ver a mis padres conmocionados. Solo me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que no debo llorar.

.

_**Tori Akiyama, 17 años – Japón **_

Acaricio el dorso de su mano mientras llamo al timbre. Noto que está rara, preocupada, pero no quiere insistirme más. Beso su frente justo cuando la puerta se abre. Mi tío Tomo abre la puerta y nos invita a pasar. Arisa se va al baño, aunque sé que en realidad me quiere dejar hablar tranquilo, y se lo agradezco. Me enciendo un cigarro para relajarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Tori? —me pregunto mi tío con una ceja alzada.

—Tienes que esconderla.

—¿De quién?

—De todo el mundo, no puedes fiarte de nadie, no hasta que vuelva.

Suspira ligeramente y se sienta frente a su ordenador sin contestarme. Teclea unos instantes, después me enseña la pantalla llena de dígitos. Sé que son un mensaje encriptado, me ha enseñado mucho sobre estas cosas.

—Todos son unos malditos cobardes —dice entre dientes—. Desde que anunciaron esa masacre a la que intentan endulzar llamando "juegos", todo el mundo se ha echado atrás. Hoy varios han desertado. Como si eso fuera a asegurar que sus hijos no sean elegidos.

—Por eso tengo que hacerlo. No pienso quedarme esperando a ver qué se les ocurre mañana. Hay que tomar el mando.

Me mira de forma rara, con un deje de tristeza. Sé que no está de acuerdo con mi decisión, ha intentado convencerme de que cambie de idea, pero sé lo que me hago. Además, a quién voy a engañar, cuando decido algo nada hará que rectifique.

—¿Cuidarás de Arisa? Ya bastante peligro corre normalmente, no dejaré que le pase nada, pero para eso tengo que volver. Y solo confío en ti.

—¿No crees que tu padre podría hacerlo?

—No me vaciles —replico dando una larga calada y soltando el humo poco a poco—. Sabes perfectamente que no es más que un perro faldero.

—Lo hizo por ti.

—Hay muchas formas de hacer las cosas. Entiendo lo de ese momento, no lo demás. Ha tenido tiempo de sobra para rectificar.

Mi tío tuerce el gesto pero no dice nada. Arisa llega en ese momento con gesto tímido y él se apresura a quitarle tensión al ambiente. Hace alguna que otra broma y le enseña una pared falsa tras la que hay una habitación. Sus instrucciones de que debe esconderse ahí si él se lo ordena me dejan más tranquilo. Sé que la protegerá, lo hará por mí.

Nos deja intimidad para que nos despidamos. La miro y veo en ella a la misma chica que me conquistó cantando en un bar, esa que consiguió traspasar la coraza de tipo duro que suelo llevar. Me daba bastante miedo empezar la relación con ella, ahora ese temor se resume a que no quiero perderla. Intenté alejarme cuando vi que otras mafias ponían los ojos en ella como mi punto débil, pero es demasiado lista como para dejarse engañar por mí. Así que lo que voy a hacer es en gran parte por Arisa, para darle un futuro mejor.

La beso con suavidad, casi como si se fuera a romper. Hemos pasado la noche juntos, una de esas veladas románticas que le gustan a las chicas, aunque ha estado preocupada. No sabe lo que pretendo hacer pero sospecha que algo no va bien.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —me susurra cuando nos separamos.

Apoyo la frente en la suya y suspiro.

—Todo va a ir bien. Nos vemos pronto.

Vuelvo a besarla y me marcho sin mirar atrás. Doy gracias porque tenga dos años más que yo y no vaya a la Selección, sería demasiado doloroso para ella, y se sumaría la preocupación de si saldría elegida. Pero está a salvo. Mi tío Tomo la cuidará hasta mi regreso.

Akira me espera fuera, con el coche de cristales tintados en marcha. Subo y empiezo a hacer llamadas, tengo cosas que dejar listas antes de mi marcha. Llegamos al instituto, que en teoría está cerrado, y dentro encuentro a toda mi banda.

Este centro es el más conflictivo de todo Tokio, y de todo el país en realidad. Entré a él con las ideas claras y empecé desde abajo. Con mis propios puños fui escalando puestos en el control del lugar, aunque más adelante aprendí que para ser un líder se necesitan más cosas además de la violencia. Poco a poco mi determinación e inteligencia hizo que me ganara la confianza de muchos, que empezaron a seguirme allá donde fuera. Akira es mi mayor confidente, irónico cuando fui yo quien le quité el liderazgo. A él también le he pedido que proteja a Arisa.

—Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer —digo dirigiéndome a todos—. Akira queda al mando mientras esté fuera. No quiero estupideces, porque habrá repercusiones a mi vuelta. Y ya me conocéis enfadado.

Asienten con la cabeza, sé que me serán leales, he pasado muchos años asegurándome de ello.

Vuelvo a montar en el coche y Akira me lleva a casa. Nos despedimos con unas palmadas en la espalda, él sonríe de lado.

—Hasta pronto, jefe.

Cuando entro en casa me encuentro a mi padre hablando por teléfono en su despacho. Solo puedo distinguir un repetitivo "sí, señor" o "como usted diga, señor". No puedo evitar recordarlo de rodillas cada vez que le escucho hablar de esa manera.

Aprieto los puños e intento deshacerme de la imagen mental, más cosas pasaron ese día que no quiero recordar, ahora debo mantenerme firme.

Los guardaespaldas me saludan cuando paso al comedor a esperar la cena. Espero que mi padre no tarde demasiado, me parece estúpido que hable tanto tiempo solo para estar de acuerdo en todo lo que le ordenen. Y también es estúpido que el jefe de la mafia más importante del país se limite a asentir con la cabeza a palabras de otros.

Cuando los Siete vencieron no se quedaron conformes con controlar los países, sus leyes y sus Gobiernos. Decidieron que también querían tener el mercado negro, las mafias, los delincuentes. Sus métodos de… "persuasión" fueron convincentes. Y estos años mi padre se ha dedicado a lamer sus zapatos para que nos dejen tranquilos.

Soy el heredero de su organización, llevo un tiempo exigiendo que me la entregue ya, pero dijo que tenía que demostrar mi valía antes. Por ello me hice con el control del instituto y le callé la boca. Ahora solo me ha pedido esperar a la mayoría de edad, pero yo sé que estoy mucho más preparado que él.

Y ello me ha llevado a tomar una decisión. No pienso dejar que me controlen, no voy a vivir bajo los zapatos de nadie, yo tomaré mis propias decisiones. Y la única manera de conseguirlo es hacerme con mucho poder. Eso es lo que me darán los Juegos del Hambre cuando los gane. Con ayuda de mi tío Tomo haré que los rebeldes que quedan sigan mis órdenes y juntos podremos actuar en las sombras. Así el verdadero control de Japón estará en mis manos y, si todo sale bien, también el de otros lugares. Solo hay que ser inteligente y saber actuar poco a poco. Voy a ser poderoso.

—Perdona el retraso, asuntos de trabajo —dice mi padre sentándose.

Asiento con la cabeza y por fin sirven la cena. Empezamos con una sopa de miso, seguimos con _fugu_, uno de los manjares más caros del mundo, y de postre elijo un Dorayaki.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —me pregunta, claramente incómodo por el silencio.

—Como siempre.

—¿Qué tal con la chica esa?

—Es mejor no hablar de ese asunto.

Creo que entiende que lo digo por la seguridad de ella, no porque nos vaya mal.

Nos preparamos para salir y nos llevan en un coche oscuro de cristales negros. Han decidido reunirnos en el Estadio Olímpico que fue remodelado en el año 2034 porque Japón volvió a ser sede de los Juegos Olímpicos. Quedaron paralizados unos años por la guerra pero después se retomaron como si nada hubiera pasado y Tokio ha sido la única anfitriona rebelde, más que nada porque el estadio estaba en bastantes buenas condiciones. Curioso que ahora también vaya a ser el lugar donde parte de la historia de los Juegos del Hambre sea escrita.

Los guardaespaldas nos acompañan hasta el lugar. Uno de ellos tiene mi edad y se empeña en seguirme hasta mi sitio, cosa totalmente innecesaria porque tengo a muchos de los míos por aquí.

Capto un par de miradas de odio de jóvenes de otras mafias, pero los puños amenazadores de mis seguidores hacen que prefieran ignorarme. Qué estúpidos son en el Gobierno, podrían desatar toda una pelea de bandas aquí mismo. Quién sabe, tal vez es lo que buscan.

La gigantesca pantalla nos enseña la ficha de una tal Hana Izumi de Kioto. La miro fijamente mientras pienso que tal vez sean mis manos las que acaben con su vida.

Empieza el sorteo masculino y es seleccionado un chico de quince años de un pueblo llamado Uchiko. No me paro siquiera a mirar el nombre del niño, avanzo algunos pasos hasta salirme de la multitud y hablo con voz clara.

—¡Me presento voluntario!

Oigo murmullos de sorpresa. Los policías no saben qué hacer y hablan durante unos minutos por teléfono. Al final uno se acerca a mí para preguntarme mi nombre.

—Tori Akiyama, el tributo japonés —anuncia por megafonía.

Yo miro con decisión al frente. Veo a mi padre gritando y a sus hombres tratando de apartar a los policías para llegar hasta mí. Los míos me miran con orgullo y confianza, saben que voy a ganar. Sé que mi tío estará satisfecho cuando mis acciones devuelvan fuerza a los rebeldes. Y los neutrales, que dejaron de lado a los demás con tal de salvar su culo, algún día sufrirán como lo hicimos nosotros. Volveré junto a Arisa y controlaré por completo la organización que me pertenece. Las demás mafias besarán el suelo que pise.

Haré lo que haga falta para ser el vencedor. No seré como mi padre, no me inclinaré nunca ante nadie.

.

_**Althea Parthenopus, 18 años – Grecia **_

El húmedo ambiente hace que tirite. Me subo la cremallera de la chaqueta impermeable hasta debajo de la barbilla. Cojo el pequeño farol que hay a mi lado y me pongo las gafas que llevaba guardadas en el bolsillo. Encuentro los anzuelos encima de la mesa y poco a poco voy clavando cebo en cada uno de ellos.

—Althea, ¿puedes ayudarme a llegar al timón? —escucho la voz de mi padre desde fuera.

Dejo todo y me apresuro a llevarle. Le levanto de la silla donde le había dejado, su pierna ortopédica a veces no funciona bien y hoy es uno de esos días. Caminamos lentamente hasta donde me había pedido, le doy un beso en la coronilla y vuelvo a mi trabajo. Un par de minutos después lo tengo todo listo.

El barco se tambalea porque hoy el mar está un poco revuelto. No me preocupa, hemos estado en noches peores. Lo único malo es que cuesta más pescar.

Está entrando algo de agua así que me pongo a fregar la cubierta para evitar resbalones, no sería la primera vez que nos hacemos daño. Aunque es inútil porque en cuanto seco una parte y me pongo con otra ha vuelto a romper una ola que lo ha calado todo. Me salpica en las gafas y decido quitármelas, no vaya a ser que se me caigan con el bamboleo del nuestro pequeño barco pesquero.

Los dos tripulantes que vienen con papá y conmigo están empezando a pescar así que voy a ayudarles. Soy la que me encargo de las redes, tanto la grande como otras pequeñas, dicen que tengo talento para ello. No sé hasta qué punto es verdad, a veces da la sensación de que solo quieren quitarse trabajo de encima.

Esperamos largos y largos minutos. Es la parte que menos me gusta de nuestras noches, que ya empiezan a ser días porque el sol asoma a lo lejos. Son unas vistas bonitas, las aprecio mejor cuando me pongo las gafas.

—Papá, ¿recojo la red ya?

Él piensa un momento, evaluando cuánto tiempo ha pasado y el clima que hace. Al final decide que no vamos a conseguir más esta noche y me hace un gesto para que haga lo que he dicho.

En lo que más sirven los otros dos tripulantes es en ayudarme a subir el pescado. A mi padre le cuesta mucho dada su condición y yo sola no podría, aunque tenga bastante fuerza.

Ponemos la pesca en sus respectivos recipientes mientras la noche da paso a la mañana y el cielo se plaga de pequeñas nubes esponjosas. Parecen augurar un día agradable, aunque sé que no será así por lo que me espera a las tres. Mientras saco las tripas a un pez con el cuchillo, me pregunto si no llegaré a tener que hacer esto con una persona. No son pensamientos agradables y ni siquiera sé si me veo capaz, así que intento apartarlos de mi cabeza.

Dejo que papá se encargue de lo que queda, no le gusta sentirse inútil, y yo me dirijo el barco hacia el puerto. Allí ya nos esperan varias personas. Algunas para llevarse lo que hemos cogido a sus pescaderías, otras para comprarnos directamente a nosotros y dos hombres que quieren la cuota mensual. No entiendo bien qué es lo que pagamos, algún tipo de impuestos, pero al menos mientras lo hagamos nos dejarán en paz.

Me dirijo a los cobradores y les doy un sobre que ya teníamos preparado. Veo que los ojos de uno de ellos se desvían hacia más abajo de mi cuello, lo cual me incomoda. En cuanto se dan la vuelta vuelvo a subir la cremallera hasta mi barbilla. No me gusta llamar la atención y siempre suelo ir muy recatada, aunque haga calor.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —gritan dos voces infantiles a coro—. ¡Tienes que ver el dibujo que te hemos hecho!

Mis hermanos corren a nuestro encuentro portando un folio, parecen muy orgullosos.

—¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros solos? —pregunto en tono de exagerada admiración—. ¡Sois unos artistas!

Ellos ríen y dejan que les revuelva el pelo. Mamá llega en ese momento y me da un abrazo de buenos días. Los pequeños, con nombres tan poco originales como Cástor y Pólux, deberían estar en el colegio porque solo tienen nueve años. Pero hoy es un día especial en el que se supone que todo el mundo tiene libre. Menos algunas excepciones, como nosotros los pescadores. El mar no espera a nadie y lo que no trabajásemos hoy sería el doble mañana, no podemos permitirnos un día sin ingresos. Yo dejé los estudios hace mucho tiempo porque mi padre no puede valerse por sí mismo. No me importa, aunque sé que él se siente mal por ello.

—Apartad de aquí, vais a tirar algo —ordena uno de los tripulantes a mis hermanos.

—Pueden estar donde les dé la gana —replico con agresividad.

Todos los adultos me dirigen una mirada de advertencia, pero me da igual. No voy a permitir que este tipo siga tratando mal a Cástor y Pólux cada vez que los ve. Me cruzo de brazos y miro mal al hombre hasta que acabamos el trabajo. Cuando nos vamos a casa vuelvo a lanzarle una mirada fulminante por encima del hombro.

Normalmente soy una persona muy tranquila, muy cariñosa con mi familia, pero si alguien trata mal a los míos soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Entre todos ayudamos a papá a llegar a la silla del comedor. Ayudo a mamá con el pescado, limpiándolo y cocinándolo. Hoy tenemos que comer bastante pronto porque a mediodía tengo que estar en el puerto, donde será la Selección. Mis hermanos no saben bien lo que está pasando y no hemos querido explicárselo, creen que es una especie de sorteo o algo así.

Ponemos la mesa entre todos y acaricio la cabecita de Pólux cuando me siento a su lado. Él sonríe dejando ver que le faltan varios dientes, lo que me hace reír. Castor llega a la silla que está a mi derecha y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras esperamos a que nuestra madre traiga las últimas cosas.

—Hoy el panadero ha sido muy simpático —cuentan los gemelos casi al unísono.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta mi padre fingiendo mucho interés en la historia, lo que me arranca una sonrisa.

—Sí, les ha regalado un par de bollos para desayunar —explica mamá sentándose.

Los niños asienten con la cabeza muy entusiasmados. No suelen comer de esas cosas y parece que les ha gustado. Yo los miro con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuera a regañarles.

—¿Le habéis dado las gracias?

Ellos ríen y me dicen que sí, divertidos como si se hubiera librado por poco de ser pillados en una travesura. Les sirvo de la gran fuente que hemos puesto en medio y empezamos a comer con una amena charla.

A veces, como ahora, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se desvíen a la pierna amputada de mi padre. Cuesta olvidar lo que nos pasó con un recuerdo tan llamativo en nuestro día a día.

Como casi todo el país, mi familia era partidaria de los rebeldes y seguidora de sus ideas liberadoras. Muchos de nuestros hombres lucharon en la guerra. Así fue como perdí a todos los tíos que tenía y cómo papá se quedó sin una extremidad. Antes de que sucediera todo aquello, mi familia tenía una flota de pesqueros bastante próspera con la que se vivía bien, pero tras todo lo que pasó solo pudimos conservar un barquito que es el que usamos. Más tarde nos mudamos a un pequeño pueblo a orillas del mar que es bastante seguro, siempre y cuando pagues tu cuota mensual al gobierno.

Como no llevamos mucho aquí no he hecho amigos, además mi vida se resume al mar y mi familia. De todas maneras nunca he sido muy buena socializando con los demás. Pero no me importa, soy feliz cuidando de mis seres queridos.

Terminamos de comer y llevo a mis hermanos a lavarse los dientes y las manos. Después insisto para que papá se quede, porque es una tontería que se canse viniendo, pero él se niega. Así que todos juntos nos dirigimos al puerto donde han decidido reunirnos.

—En un rato vuelvo —digo antes de darle un beso a cada uno—. Después os contaré ese cuento que tanto os gusta —añado guiñando un ojo a los niños.

Los cuatro asienten con la cabeza. Mis hermanos miran hacia todas partes preguntándose por qué solo unos cuantos han entrado en el sorteo. Mis padres intentan fingir que no tienen miedo. Y yo simplemente no quiero pensar.

Me pinchan y miran mis papeles antes de dejarme pasar. Después me pongo en el lugar que me corresponde por el apellido Parthenopus. Me ajusto un poco la ropa y agacho la cabeza cuando capto alguna mirada extrañada porque no me conocen, solo hay un instituto en el pueblo así que lo lógico sería que fuera compañera de todos los que me rodean.

Por fin un extraño pitido anuncia que va a empezar la Selección, así que dejan de observarme como si hubiera salido de la nada. Han colgado de los mástiles de varios barcos una gran tela blanca y detrás de nosotros un gigantesco proyector se enciende, haciendo que el símbolo del Gobierno se dibuje delante.

No tengo tiempo de ponerme nerviosa porque al minuto las imágenes empiezan a sucederse una tras otra. No veo muy bien porque no llevo las gafas, así que solo distingo borrones. Trato de enfocar mejor cuando por fin la pantalla se mantiene estática.

—Althea Parthenopus.

Me sobresalto al escuchar aquello y abro ligeramente la boca.

Camino como un robot hacia delante de la multitud, donde me esperan el alcalde y varios policías. Todos me miran y eso me incomoda bastante. Recuerdo a mis familiares que murieron en la rebelión y pienso que voy a acompañarles. Busco a mis padres y hermanos con la mirada, me cuesta distinguirles entre el mar de cabezas pero al final los encuentro.

Cástor y Pólux están saltando de alegría. Creen que he ganado el sorteo. En realidad es cierto, solo que el premio no es agradable. Una sentencia a muerte nunca lo es.

.

_**Jason Miller, 18 años – India**_

Abro los ojos y al instante vuelvo a cerrarlos. Otra vez la criada con la manía de entreabrir las cortinas de mi habitación. Dice que así el color paliducho de mi piel mejorará, una antigua creencia hindú habla de los regalos del sol simplemente por su luz. No entiende que el hecho de que tenga mezcla de razas hace que no parezca un típico indio.

Resoplo por el día que me espera. No es que suela tener interés en mi rutina diaria, pero hoy va a ser especialmente aburrida. Casi preferiría ir a mi escuela inglesa, de la que estoy a punto de graduarme. El curso que viene podré empezar con mis estudios de filosofía y espero encontrar por fin un sitio donde sentirme a gusto. Seré el mejor de mi promoción, eso lo tengo claro.

Me levanto, me aseo y bajo a la cocina. Allí las criadas preparan el desayuno, mis padres todavía no se han levantado pero no me sorprende porque es temprano.

—Buenos días, señor Elliot, ¿ha dormido bien?

—Sí —respondo secamente mientras me siento, no me gustan las charlas innecesarias.

En la India es costumbre que los hijos reciban como apellido el nombre de su padre así que tienden a llamarme Elliot en lugar de Miller. Por mi nombre de pila solo me llaman tan pocas personas que puedo contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Me sirven un café y cantidades exageradas de comida, desde huevos revueltos con beicon hasta _vadas_, algo típico indio que está relleno de patata y condimentado con especias picantes.

—¿Qué tal está la bebida, señor? —pregunta una de las criadas—. La hemos hecho con granos traídos directamente de Colombia.

—Parece que habéis escupido en la taza.

Se ríen porque creen que es una broma, yo las miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se dan cuenta de que lo digo en serio y me cambian el café por un zumo de naranja que al menos puede tragarse, aunque no es nada del otro mundo.

Cuando ya estoy terminando escucho voces en el piso superior y decido irme porque no me apetece ver a mis padres ahora. Así que me levanto de la mesa y me voy por la puerta principal sin decir nada a nadie. Sé que les molestará que no haya dicho a dónde voy pero ya deberían estar acostumbrados.

Camino hacia el este de la ciudad. Pronto los barrios pijos van quedando atrás y llego a los más pobres, que son mayoría. La pintura reluciente es sustituida por una muy caída, incluso a veces por una simple pared de ladrillos o cemento. Las ropas caras desaparecen y solo veo harapos que hacen que yo destaque. Alguna vez han intentado asaltarme pero les da miedo ver que camino tan confiado por aquí, creen que es una trampa. Supongo que solo son unos cobardes.

Me gusta pasear por los barrios bajos, suelo hacerlo a menudo. Como dijo Nietzche, para ser sabio hay que meterse de lleno en las vivencias, aunque es peligroso y muchos se han quedado por el camino. Si quiero conocer el mundo debo salir a él.

Hay una particularidad en el ambiente, algo que ha ido creciendo estos últimos días: miedo. Veo muchos rostros asustados, manos temblorosas y ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entiendo su sufrimiento, cualquiera de ellos, de sus hijos o de sus conocidos puede acabar en una matanza de la que solo saldrá uno. Hay mucha superpoblación entre la gente de clase baja así que probablemente alguno sea elegido. Lo peor es que no están preparados física ni mentalmente para algo como eso. Estoy seguro de que yo lo haría mejor que ellos.

Un niño se cruza en mi camino y consigo esquivarle por poco. Una niña un poco mayor corre hasta él para regañarle y se lo lleva de la mano hasta el interior de una vivienda que se cae a trozos. Meto las manos en mis bolsillos mientras recuerdo a mi hermana Elise. Es la única persona en el mundo que me entiende de verdad. Resoplo al contar los meses que llevo sin verla, desde que nuestros padres la obligaron a casarse no pasa mucho por casa. Si yo fuera ella los odiaría, fue un matrimonio de conveniencia con un hombre mucho mayor al que no conocía de nada. Que se sigan llevando a cabo prácticas como esa me parece estúpido.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta se acerca la hora de la comida y me ruge el estómago. Espero que nuestro chef habitual haya vuelto de sus vacaciones, sino tendré que comer la bazofia que hacen las criadas.

Llego arrastrando los pies hasta mi barrio. Un matrimonio baja de un lujoso coche y me dirigen una mirada extraña, sé que no caigo muy bien a pesar del intento de mis padres de integrarme en la "élite". Bastante hago yendo a sus absurdas reuniones de té y eventos similares.

—¡Hola, Jason!

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Rasul, prácticamente la única persona a la que podría llamar amigo, haciéndome gestos desde una esquina. Camino hacia él aunque me arrepiento al ver que le acompaña uno de sus innumerables ligues. La chica es tan tonta como todas las demás. Suelta una risita cuando llego a su lado y cuando decide que le aburro saca un espejo de su bolso para mirarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, deseando marcharme.

—¿Vas a venir al partido de criquet en el club? —Ignora mi tono seco, está acostumbrado—. Es a las ocho.

—Qué remedio.

—Siempre te quejas pero acabas viniendo.

—Porque hay algo llamado educación —replico, dándome la vuelta—. Tranquilo, estaré allí para machacarte.

Me responde algo pero no le presto atención. En realidad no sé cómo nos llevamos bien Rasul y yo, supongo que el hecho de tener ambos ascendencia inglesa ha influido. Hemos compartido escuela desde que tengo memoria así que eso también tiene mucho que ver.

Llego a casa y encuentro a mis padres ya en la mesa. No me dicen nada por que llegue tarde. Cuando sí que no soportan que sea impuntual es en las reuniones sociales que tanto les gustan. Aunque, por suerte para ellos, han conseguido inculcarme que no se debe hacer esperar a los demás.

—Hijo, ha llamado tu hermana —me explica mi madre cuando me siento a su lado—. Dice que lo siente pero no podrá venir hoy porque su marido quiere viajar a Suiza por negocios.

—No es culpa de Elise, sino vuestra por casarla con ese hombre.

Se crea un incómodo silencio en el comedor. Solo yo sigo como si nada, me sirvo pollo al curry y unas patatas fritas mojadas en kétchup y mostaza. Las criadas intercambian una mirada y mi padre les pide que se retiren.

—Esa no es forma de hablarnos. —Su voz es autoritaria pero no me intimida.

No contesto, me limito a masticar tranquilamente. Está bueno así que supongo que el chef ha vuelto. Ninguno de los tres hablamos otra vez, solo se oyen los cubiertos contra los platos y las bebidas siendo derramadas en los vasos. Cuando termino me levanto y me marcho sin decir nada.

Una vez en mi habitación miro la hora y me alegra ver que me da tiempo a leer un rato. Cojo "Así habló Zaratustra" de Nietzsche, quien se ha convertido en mi mayor modelo. Me siento en el sillón que tengo junto a la ventana y se me pasan las horas sin que me dé cuenta.

Cuando mi padre me llama para que baje me cambio de camisa para estar más presentable, porque recuerdo que después tengo que ir al club. Veo que la pequeña figura hindú que hay en mi estantería está llena de polvo y me digo que mañana regañaré a las criadas. No es que crea en el hinduismo, pero me gusta esa cultura, supongo que por influencia del ambiente y por mi madre.

El chófer lleva el coche por las calles menos abarrotadas de Bombay porque si no es imposible que lleguemos a tiempo. Al final nos bajamos a un par de manzanas de distancia y mi padre lo encuentra algo insultante, mi madre no dice nada y es una de esas situaciones en las que recuerdo que ella viene de una familia india humilde que le dio la espalda cuando se marchó con un inglés.

La multitud ha sido congregada en toda la calle que hay entre el ayuntamiento y el parque que tiene en frente. Hago un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y paso el control. Tienen un poco de lío porque no saben si me corresponde un sitio en la fila "E" o en la "M", pero varios minutos después cuando ya todo está lleno deciden que el sitio libre que queda corresponde al apellido Miller. Ocupo mi lugar advirtiendo las miradas de histeria de muchos otros chicos y chicas. Es raro ver mezcladas a tantas clases sociales. Distingo a una que suele ir al club tapándose la nariz por la peste que debe desprender el niño que hay a su lado.

La pantalla gigante que han colgado en el ayuntamiento se enciende. Veo el emblema de Nueva Pangea, la silueta blanca de todos los países del mundo rodeada de tres círculos, brillar unos segundos antes de que miles y miles de fotos de chicas pasen muy rápido. Se detiene en una tal Aanjay Vaishali, que según sus datos vive en Nueva Delhi. Escucho bastantes suspiros de alivio.

Unos minutos después las imágenes vuelven a pasar, esta vez con los chicos. Me rasco distraídamente la ceja y pienso en la estrategia que usaré luego para ganar a Rasul al criquet. Por eso me pilla desprevenido lo que escucho por los megáfonos.

—Jason Miller.

Muchas miradas se posan en mí. Subo los escalones del ayuntamiento después de que me hagan gestos los policías.

Desde arriba veo a los desnutridos chicos pobres tranquilizarse al saber que otro es el lanzado a la muerte. La sorpresa de los ricos me hace saber que no soy el único que pensaba que nuestra clase social nos daba algún privilegio. Supongo que estábamos equivocados. Y no me gusta equivocarme.

.

_**Elgin Auselle, 15 años – Australia**_

Llego a casa arrastrando un poco los pies. Estoy nervioso, muy nervioso. Subo a la habitación que comparto con mi hermano para esperar la cena. No dejo de dar vueltas y más vueltas, acabaré abollando el suelo. Pero es que la perspectiva de lo que me espera no es agradable.

Miro el calendario que tengo en la pared. Cada fin de semana está bien resaltado con círculos rojos. Sonrío inevitablemente al recordar que es viernes. Papá y mamá vendrán esta noche y mañana iremos de acampada, como casi cada sábado.

Me entusiasmo y corro hasta el armario para sacar mi mochila. Rebusco en el interior y me aseguro de que lo tengo todo listo. Me doy cuenta de que me falta la linterna, probablemente Athan la ha cogido. Cierro la puerta de la habitación antes de abrir su mochila para quitarle lo que me ha robado. Después la meto debajo del saco de dormir, para que le cueste más volver a quitármela.

Sonrío y decido ver de nuevo las fotos del fin de semana pasado. Me encantan las acampadas, me siento muy cerca de la naturaleza. Mis padres desde siempre me han inculcado que hay que respetarla y cuidarla, es lógico teniendo en cuenta que son un biólogo y una ecologista. Algún día seré como ellos. Llevaré a mis hijos siempre a bosques, campos y ríos para que aprendan a cuidar el Medio Ambiente, haré que lo quieran tanto como yo.

Guardo todo al escuchar ruidos en la cocina, supongo que los abuelos ya están preparando la cena. Tengo hambre.

Bajo al piso inferior, cojo un trozo de pan para que deje de rugirme el estómago, y me siento en una silla cualquiera mientras escucho la radio que tienen encendida. El abuelo pasa a mi lado para dejar la sartén, aún con aceite recién usado, sobre la encimera que hay a mi espalda. Me inquieto y no tardo más de unos segundos en cambiar de sitio. No me gustan las cosas calientes.

—Elgin, cariño, ¿puedes llamar a tu hermano? —me pide la abuela—. Está en el salón.

Asiento con la cabeza y voy a por Athan. Está echado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa baja y todo lleno de migas, seguramente ha estado picando. Cuando le llamo se levanta perezosamente y se sacude ahí mismo, llenando todo el suelo de trozos de patatas fritas. Luego les tocará a los abuelos limpiarlo, creo que nos consienten demasiado y mi hermano se aprovecha.

Me da un golpe en el brazo al pasar a mi lado y yo me quejo un poco, aunque por experiencia sé que es mejor ignorarle. Carleen, nuestra hermana pequeña, ya está en la mesa. Como siempre con un libro entre las manos.

—No sé cómo no te aburres —dice Athan sentándose a su lado.

—Eso me pregunto yo a menudo cuando pasas horas frente a programas absurdos de la televisión.

Los abuelos ponen la mesa y como entusiasmado, tenía mucha hambre. He pasado la tarde por ahí con Joshua así que el cansancio me ha abierto el apetito.

—¿Estás nervioso, Elgin? —pregunta mi hermano de pronto.

Cierro la boca, que tenía medio abierta para meter el tenedor, y lo miro con desconfianza.

—Ya sabes, por la Selección —prosigue—. Estoy seguro de que saldrás elegido.

Trago saliva con pesadez y los nervios aparecen, quitándome por completo el apetito. Dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato y miro la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

—Athan, déjale en paz —regaña Carleen.

—Vas a asustarle —añade la abuela.

Él se encoge de hombros diciendo que solo era una broma, que si soy tan crío como para asustarme es mi problema. No vuelvo a comer nada porque siento el estómago cerrado. Parece que ese hecho molesta a mi hermano porque termina la cena y se levanta, como siempre sin recoger nada.

—No le hagas caso —me consuela el abuelo acariciándome la cabeza.

Les dirijo una pequeña sonrisa. De pronto me siento muy deprimido, no sé si porque estoy cansado de aguantar a Athan o porque ha conseguido preocuparme. Me impaciento al ver lo mucho que tardan en acabar de comer, no me gusta esperar. Les digo que nos veremos en la plaza porque he quedado con Joshua para ir juntos y se acerca la hora.

Cuando salgo afuera el aire fresco de la noche me pone de buen humor, siempre me siento mejor en el exterior. Cojo la bici y me paro frente a la casa de mi amigo. No tarda en aparecer con su gran sonrisa de siempre encima de la bicicleta que le compraron por su cumpleaños, me encantaría tener una nueva porque la mía es heredada. Lo malo que tiene ser pequeño es que todo lo coges cuando ya no le sirve a tu hermano mayor.

—¡A ver si acaba pronto! —dice Joshua mientras pedaleamos—. Porque estaba jugando al videojuego ese que te enseñé, por fin me he pasado el nivel.

Charlamos un rato sobre eso y después de alguna tontería más.

—¡Se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos probar a conseguir una caja grande, ponerla sobre un par de monopatines y tirarnos de una cuesta que sea empinada!

—¡Que buena idea! —exclamo animado, Joshua siempre me arrastra a sus locuras—. Pero tendrá que ser el lunes, porque este fin de semana me voy de acampada.

—Es verdad, qué rollo, a ver qué hago yo.

—Jugar al videojuego ese. O buscarte algún otro amigo.

Él ríe y creo que es uno de esos momentos en los que digo algo gracioso sin saberlo. O tal vez algo cruel, no lo sé. Carleen suele regañarme porque no pienso mucho antes de hablar, dice que sabe que no es con mala intención pero que debo aprender. Aunque sea la pequeña de la familia tiene mucha más madurez que Athan y yo juntos.

Hablamos sobre la cuesta más empinada y menos transitada de nuestra ciudad, Adelaida, es un buen lugar para probar su idea. Llegamos a la plaza, todavía está medio vacía porque es pronto. Ponemos el candado a las bicis y hacemos cola.

—¿Para qué nos sacan sangre? —pregunto al ver cómo pinchan a la chica que tengo delante.

—No sé, por si alguien se hace pasar por ti, supongo.

—Qué tontería.

Avanzo un par de pasos. Un hombre me pasa una gasa húmeda por el brazo y después se agacha para sacar una nueva aguja de un enorme maletín.

—¡Oye! ¿Te ha dolido mucho? —escucho que Joshua le pregunta a alguien.

Me doy la vuelta y veo que le ha hablado a una chica que debe tener ya los dieciocho. Ella lo mira extrañada, porque no se conocen de nada, y niega con la cabeza. Mi amigo parece satisfecho y se pone detrás de mí. Yo no puedo evitar reírme, siempre hace esas cosas, no le importa hablar con cualquiera que no conozca. Tengo que reconocer que me contagia su actitud.

Me sorprendo al sentir el pinchazo porque estaba distraído. Después me echa un spray y la minúscula herida cicatriza como si ya tuviera varias horas. Miro con interés el producto, en el hospital de la ciudad no suelen poder costearse esas cosas tan nuevas.

Me aparto y espero mientras pinchan a Joshua. Él me pone gestos de consternación y finge desmayarse, haciendo que el hombre nos mire mal porque yo no consigo aguantar la risa.

Está bastante oscuro hasta que por fin traen unos focos muy grandes que iluminan el lugar. Me agobio un poco, no me gustan los sitios con mucha gente. En general las ciudades no son mucho de mi agrado. Prefiero mil veces estar rodeado de la naturaleza, por eso disfruto tanto de esos fines de semana de acampada.

No nos ponemos en nuestro sitio porque tendríamos que separarnos así que nos acercamos a un grupo en el que vemos a varios de nuestra clase. Charlamos un rato y casi me parece estar en el patio en algún descanso, aunque obviamente no estamos aquí por ocio. Veo a lo lejos que los abuelos y Carleen se acercan a la valla que delimita la zona. Les saludo con la mano, aunque me arrepiento enseguida porque me doy cuenta de que Athan ha terminado de registrarse y viene hacia mí.

—¿Qué enano? ¿Ya estás mentalizado? —me pregunta con burla.

Rodea mi cuello con su brazo y luego frota con fuerza sus nudillos contra mi cabeza. Me remuevo un poco pero no me quejo, es Joshua el que le distrae diciendo que a unos metros están sus amigos.

—Gracias —susurro cuando mi hermano se va.

—De nada.

Me acaricio el lugar donde me ha hecho daño y resoplo.

Poco después nos ordenan que vayamos a los lugares asignados por la letra de nuestro apellido. Como el mío empieza por "A" acabo adelante del todo. Athan se pone a mi izquierda y me guiña un ojo, yo me cruzo de brazos ignorándole por completo. O al menos pretendiendo que lo hago.

Hay un monitor enorme que nos enseña el emblema de Nueva Pangea y después un montón de fotos de chicas. Se para en una que se llama Claire Hinze. Siento pena por ella, tal vez pronto vea en la televisión cómo es asesinada.

No tengo tiempo de planteármelo mucho, porque otra vez van cambiando fotografías muy rápido. El corazón me late dolorosamente fuerte cuando por fin se detiene.

—Elgin Auselle —escucho por los altavoces.

Parpadeo varias veces, sin poder creérmelo. Un pánico abrasador me recorre desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. No me preocupo por disimularlo, nunca se me ha dado bien ocultar nada. Tienen que empujarme varios chicos para que avance por fin.

Me pongo delante de todos y solo puedo pensar en que me gustaría refugiarme en un bosque muy espeso. Pero no puedo, tal vez nunca más pueda hacerlo.

Veo la cara de consternación de Athan. Busco a lo lejos y consigo encontrar al resto de mi familia. Mis padres acaban de llegar, con sus grandes mochilas para la acampada. Y cuando los ojos de mamá se llenan de lágrimas noto que los míos también.

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

.

_**Aleksa Masha, 17 años – Rusia**_

Un par de ojos castaños me miran atentamente. Me vigilan. Están esperando al momento oportuno.

Doy un paso hacia atrás y la fiera avanza dos. Su imponente figura destaca en el lugar, el pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras parece brillar. Las musculosas patas se tensan mientras su mirada peligrosa no se aparta de mi rostro.

Me remojo los labios y levanto ligeramente un brazo. Entonces el animal se lanza sobre mí.

Tengo la espalda contra el suelo y una enorme tigresa impide que me levante. Noto su aliento en las mejillas, oigo el gruñido que nace de lo más hondo de su garganta, veo la impaciencia en sus ojos. Es inminente. Va a hacerlo, lo sé. Se acerca aún más a mi cara y no tengo forma de escapar.

Abre la boca, mostrándome sus amenazadores dientes, y… me lame entera.

—Sveta, alto —ordeno aguantando la risa.

En cuanto lo digo, se aparta y se sienta a mi lado. Me yergo y acaricio su cabeza. Ella cierra los ojos disfrutando del gesto.

—Creo que lo dejaremos por hoy —digo poniéndome en pie—. Te sabes bien el nuevo número. Además, ya huelo la comida.

Camino hacia el final del escenario y hago pasar a Sveta la puerta metálica que da a la zona de las jaulas. La meto en la suya, le hecho comida y me quedo unos minutos mirándola en silencio.

—Están preocupados, ¿sabes? Yo prefiero no pensar en ello.

Me gusta hablarle, es mi mejor amiga a cuatro patas. De alguna manera siento que somos dos partes de un todo.

He vivido en el circo desde que nací. Mi madre, Ekaterina, era una gran acróbata rusa del circo Domoiev, en el que trabajo yo también. En uno de sus viajes a Praga conoció a mi padre, Aleš, un artista callejero. Supongo que llevo el espectáculo en las venas.

Su amor fue intenso pero corto, porque en cuanto él se enteró de que mi madre estaba embarazada desapareció. Fuimos acogidas en el seno del circo. Pero no todo fue bien a partir de ahí. Cuando cumplí tres años mi madre tuvo un accidente en medio del espectáculo, se cayó del trapecio y la red de seguridad falló. Se fracturó el cuello y murió en el acto. Iván Domoiev, uno de los fundadores del circo, me adoptó. Sospecho que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre. Y la comunidad circense se volvió mi familia.

Sveta se estira y bosteza sonoramente. Da vueltas sobre sí misma antes de tumbarse. Sonrío y meto una mano entre los barrotes para acariciar su lomo.

Mi vida siempre acaba resumiéndose a ella. Cuando llegó era un animal maltratado y agresivo que atacaba a todo el mundo, pero con mucho tiempo y valor conseguí ganarme su confianza. Primero probé con el látigo, lo manejo bien e incluso tengo un número en el que arranco con él los pétalos de una flor, pero la violencia no fue la solución. El afecto fue lo que nos unió y, aunque estuve varias veces a punto de perder la mano, mereció la pena. Ahora no deja a nadie más acercarse a ella y eso me hace sentir especial de alguna manera. Desde entonces somos la atracción principal del circo. Es gracioso porque parece que le gustan los aplausos.

—¡Aleksa! —Oigo la voz de Kisha antes de verla asomándose por la puerta—. Ven a comer que vamos a empezar sin ti.

Me pongo en pie y Sveta abre los ojos. Algo en su forma de mirarme es raro, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que hoy estoy un poco nerviosa. La acaricio una última vez antes de seguir a Kisha.

Mi amiga parlotea sin cesar de camino hacia la carpa "hogar" donde han echado cojines al suelo para que comamos juntos. Nos sentamos en un rincón, por suerte bien lejos de la pitonisa que últimamente está bastante pesada conmigo. Como más de la cuenta porque parece que han cocinado mucho hoy, intentan quitarle importancia al asunto y en realidad consiguen lo contrario.

Veo llorar a un par de chicos de quince años. Algunos se apresuran a tranquilizarlos pero sus lágrimas hacen que otra docena de personas deje de contenerse. Clavo la mirada en mi plato para no ver aquello, me da demasiada pena.

—Oye, no voy a acompañaros al pueblo —me dice Kisha, como ella tiene diecinueve no puede salir elegida—. Tengo que practicar para mañana porque voy a sustituir a una bailarina que se ha puesto enferma. Además me han pedido los dos novatos que les ayude a practicar con los cuchillos. Espero que sean mejores alumnos que tú, porque siempre pasas de mí…

—Me alegra ver que te importamos tanto que no puedes soportar la preocupación —la interrumpo con una ceja alzada.

—Bah, sabes que en unas horas estaréis de vuelta. Solo sería perder tiempo y tengo mucho que hacer.

Se da la vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación, para saludar a los novatos de los que hablaba antes. Es curiosa la facilidad que tiene para socializar con los demás y al mismo tiempo para ocultar su pasado. No sabemos de dónde vino o si tiene familia, aunque algunos tienen la teoría de que huyó de casa por sufrir abusos. Yo prefiero no pensar mucho en ello. Siempre me sorprende cómo a pesar de ese supuesto pasado oscuro ella entabla amistades tan rápido. Yo soy muy distinta, creo que el abandono de mi padre me ha marcado y por ello me cuesta tanto confiar en los demás.

Echo un poco de sal en mi comida. Me distrae un acróbata que está contando una anécdota graciosa y sin querer derramo un poco por el suelo. Trago saliva con pesadez y me apresuro a tirar una pizca de sal sobre mi hombro izquierdo. No quiero atraer a la mala suerte.

Puede que sea un poco tonto pero he vivido rodeada de todo tipo de supersticiones, mi familia circense proviene de culturas muy distintas. Algo se te acaba pegando.

El tiempo pasa rápido y cuando quiero darme cuenta es hora de marcharnos. Tenemos que estar todos los elegibles en la plaza de nuestro respectivo pueblo o ciudad natal antes de las cinco. Por suerte el circo va a estar unos días parado a apenas media hora en coche del lugar donde nací yo. Supongo que no es casualidad, al fin y al cabo es Iván quien programa los lugares donde iremos.

Precisamente él se acerca a mí en este momento. Me insta con un gesto a que nos vayamos. De pronto me abruma un poco la cercanía de la Selección. Tal vez se deba a que se me ha caído la sal

—Quiero despedirme de Sveta —digo levantándome.

—Se hace tarde, Aleksa —replica Iván frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo será un momento.

Sonrío para ablandarle y consigo mi cometido. Mi padre adoptivo es estricto aunque le cuesta resistirse a mí. Le estoy muy agradecida por lo bueno que ha sido conmigo, le debo mucho.

Me doy prisa, llego junto a la jaula de Sveta y entro para abrazarla. Ella me lame la cara haciendo que se me escape una carcajada. Tengo un nudo en la garganta cuando me marcho. Me niego a decir "adiós" porque suena muy definitivo.

—Nos vemos luego, Sveta. Te lo prometo.

La tigresa me mira fijamente y casi me parece que puede entenderme.

Cuando subo al coche el colorido de las carpas me encandila. Suelo vestir con tonos oscuros, pero tengo que reconocer que los llamativos también son bonitos. Sobre todo cuando forman parte de lo único que puedo considerar una casa. Todas nuestras vestimentas para el espectáculo son muy coloridas y brillantes, estoy acostumbrada a eso.

El trayecto se me pasa más rápido de lo que me gustaría. Solo un chico de dieciséis años y yo provenimos del mismo pueblo, Iván y otro hombre, un contorsionista, nos llevan.

Me siento muy observada cuando paso el control y ocupo mi lugar en la plaza. Sé que llamo la atención sobre todo por mi pelo. Es herencia de ese padre que nunca conocí. A veces me imagino cómo sería encontrarle, pienso lo que le diría e incluso invento alguna buena razón para su desaparición. Pero no son más que sueños.

Analizo a las chicas que hay a mi alrededor. Ninguna me parece especialmente preparada, no destacan por cuerpo atlético o aspecto decidido. Veo caras de consternación cuando el sorteo comienza y las fichas pasan a toda velocidad. Miro fijamente la gran pantalla con ganas de que la espera acabe, muchas veces es la peor parte de todo. Como cuando era pequeña y empezaba a participar en el espectáculo, antes de entrar lo pasaba mal pero una vez en el escenario todo cambiaba.

Una imagen queda fija de pronto en el gigantesco monitor.

—Aleksa Masha.

El impersonal tono de la máquina que me sentencia a entrar en la boca del lobo consigue que reaccione.

Sabía que había alguna posibilidad de que me tocara y por ello estuve practicando frente al espejo el gesto que he decidido poner. No quiero parecer vulnerable así que mantengo la cabeza alta. Llego hasta el escenario y miro con el ceño fruncido hacia delante, decidí que parecer molesta era la mejor opción. Debo de haber hecho algo muy malo para que el karma me castigue de esta manera, aunque no logro averiguar qué es.

Lucharé con uñas y dientes. Volveré, tengo que hacerlo. Se lo he prometido a Sveta.

.

* * *

Aquí acaba la primera tanda de Cosechas, habrá otros tres capítulos para presentar a los tributos. **Hay una novedad en el blog, un sorteo para elegir a los mentores**, así que pasaos por ahí cuando podáis.

He estado buscando información sobre cada lugar e intentado poner algo de la cultura, alguna mención a la comida y demás, incluso he estado en google maps enfrente del ayuntamiento de Bombay jajaja. Espero no haberos saturado de información, he tratado de no pasarme. Y también espero que los respectivos creadores de los tributos queden satisfechos, estoy nerviosa por eso.

Por cierto, estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que ha tenido tanto el SYOT como el blog, gracias a todos por ello.

**_Preguntas:_**

1. ¿Qué tributo te ha llamado más la atención?

2. Si tuvieras que vivir la vida de uno de ellos, ¿cuál preferirías?

3. ¿Qué tributos tienes más ganas de conocer?

**Saludos a todos, espero que estéis muy bien :)**


	3. La vida real

.

**3. La vida real**

Todos en algún momento hemos querido vivir nuestra propia historia llena de aventuras, de peleas, de momentos que hagan sacar nuestra valía. Queremos ser importantes y que todo acabe bien. Pero nunca caemos en pensar lo que cuesta llegar ahí.

No imaginamos las penurias de la princesa guerrera para soportar el peso de su armadura, ni el hambre que pasa el valeroso caballero en el camino, ni el frío en las oscuras noches de los bosques que aparecen a menudo en esas historias. Tampoco tenemos ni idea de cómo actuaríamos en esa situación.

Es muy fácil hablar cuando se está tranquilo, cuando se ve desde fuera, pero cuando algo nos pasa no sabemos cómo reaccionaremos hasta el último momento. No conocemos la dureza del mundo hasta que no nos estampamos contra ella.

.

_**Gaius Auditore, 16 años – Italia**_

—¡Me voy a ir a trabajar! —grito desde la entrada.

—¡Espera, Gaius!

Ante el llamamiento de mi padre doy media vuelta y entro en la cocina. El abuelo está sentado en la misma silla de siempre, comiendo pequeños bocados de pan con mantequilla.

—Recuerda ser puntual —me pide.

Asiento con la cabeza. Sé bien que debo estar a la hora que han programado, además no da buena imagen llegar tarde.

—Toma, llévate en la mochila esta camisa para cambiarte después. —Mi padre me tiende una prenda blanca y recién planchada—. La presentación también es importante.

—Claro, gracias.

Guardo con cuidado la camisa, intentando que no se arrugue, y vuelvo a echarme la mochila al hombro. El abuelo tose muy fuerte de pronto, le convenzo de que vuelva a la cama para descansar. Suspiro cuando veo que se aleja a paso lento por el pasillo, me inquieta que su salud no mejore. Es otra razón más que me lleva a tener claro lo que voy a hacer.

—No te preocupes por él, es fuerte.

Sonrío a papá por sus palabras. Él me devuelve el gesto aunque la alegría no llega a sus ojos. Tiene una mirada triste desde hace mucho. Desde ese día en que perdimos a mamá y a mi hermano Augusto. Pero no quiero pensar en ello, no todavía.

Me despido con la mano y cuando salgo afuera aprieto con fuerza los puños. Estoy cansado de vivir con esto, pero haré que las cosas cambien, lo tengo claro.

Camino unos minutos en dirección al bosque. Carlo no tarda en reunirse conmigo y comenzar su parloteo de siempre. Apenas le escucho, aunque no suele importarle. Miro por encima de mi hombro antes de entrar a la arboleda, siempre lo hago, y veo lo que queda de la antigua Milán. Tras la guerra la ciudad quedó devastada, toda la riqueza se concentró en unos pocos y mi familia perdió todo lo que tenía. He crecido escuchando hablar de tiempos mejores, de momentos de gloria, de cuando el apellido Auditore hacía que todo el mundo soltase exclamaciones de admiración. Ahora hemos caído en desgracia, quedamos solo tres y vivimos en una casa cochambrosa a las afueras de lo que queda de la ciudad.

Llegan otros compañeros del trabajo y empezamos la tarea de hoy. Me gusta talar, sirve para desahogarme y además me ha fortalecido mucho. También he aprendido bastante del manejo de la espada corta, cuando mi abuelo se encontraba mejor me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Mi amor por la antigua historia de Roma se lo debo a él. Quería llegar a ser un buen soldado e ir ascendiendo. Ahora mis planes han cambiado un poco.

Pasamos varias horas trabajando. Consiguiendo leña, cargándola en los transportes y echando árboles abajo. Hoy la jornada termina antes de lo acostumbrado porque a mediodía todos los jóvenes elegibles tenemos que estar en la Piazza del Duomo, donde han decidido reunirnos.

Carlo, otros dos chicos de edad cercana a la nuestra y yo recogemos nuestras cosas. Los demás compañeros nos desean suerte. Yo mantengo mi semblante reacio de siempre, no suelo hablar de lo que pienso o siento. Pero quienes me conocen saben que en realidad soy alguien agradable.

Llegamos al viñedo donde está el almacén en el que amontonamos la leña. También hay un pequeño baño que usamos para asearnos. Espero mi turno detrás de Carlo, que acaba de entrar, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Noto que me ruge el estómago y me digo que tendré que aguantar, todavía hay mucho por delante antes de que pueda comer algo. Aunque me equivoco, porque de pronto un racimo de uvas aparece delante de mi cara.

—Come, lo he cogido para ti —me susurra una voz que conozco bien.

Asiento con la cabeza y cojo la fruta, mientras Aelia me mira atentamente. Desvío los ojos hacia cualquier sitio que no sea ella. Como despacio y me pone nervioso su escrutinio, sé que está preocupada por la Selección. Supongo que teme que salga uno de nosotros. Si ella supiera…

—Odio ese aire tenso que hay siempre que estáis juntos —dice Carlo saliendo por la puerta.

Le lanzo una mirada que le silencia. Suele decir cosas inapropiadas y esta es una de ellas. Aelia le tiende otro racimo de uvas a nuestro amigo. Sin querer, miro su pelo que parece dorado con la luz del sol. Me late un poco más fuerte el corazón pero me obligo a ignorarlo. Como siempre que estoy nervioso, empiezo a dar vueltas al anillo de plata que guardo en el bolsillo. Lo encontré una vez que fui al lago y desde entonces lo llevo puesto, solo me lo quito mientras trabajo.

Es doloroso para mí estar en presencia de Aelia. Fue siempre mi mejor amiga, desde nuestra más tierna infancia. Empecé a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá, pero fue tarde. Ya se había fijado en otro chico, y no cualquiera. Le gustaba mi hermano.

Cuando Augusto murió, sentí que debía alejarme de ella. No quería traicionar a mi hermano y acabaría haciéndolo si me mantenía a su lado. Tampoco quería ser el segundo plato de nadie. Es complicado.

Carlo lo sabe de sobra, pero como es un bocazas se le suelen escapar cosas como la de hace un momento. Entro al baño sin decirles nada. Me aseo en la pila, me seco lo mejor que puedo y saco la camisa que me ha dado papá. Me sienta perfecta aunque es suya. Y es porque somos casi dos clones, dos gotas de agua. No solo en aspecto, también en personalidad. Augusto era más alto y moreno. Se parecía a mamá. De ella siempre dicen que era la mayor belleza de la zona…

No. No quiero pensar en ellos ahora. Tengo que esperar.

Termino de arreglarme y peino un poco mi pelo húmedo. Al salir descubro que Aelia se ha marchado, Carlo sigue esperándome y me explica que tenía que ir a su casa a cambiarse. Asiento con la cabeza. En momentos como este me doy cuenta de que soy de pocas palabras, por suerte los que me conocen bien lo aceptan.

Vamos con otros chicos de edades similares hacia el lugar acordado. Me sorprendo al ver la cantidad de gente que ya hay reunida, aunque supongo que todas las familias vienen a apoyar a sus jóvenes. Saludo con la mano a mi padre cuando le veo al fondo hablando con los padres de Aelia. Me alivia en parte que el abuelo esté tan cansado como para no poder venir, no sé si soportaría presenciar lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Paso el control, veo a un par de chicas llorando por ser pinchadas. Miro fijamente al hombre que me clava la aguja, que es claramente de un país nórdico, y me pregunto si acaso él disfrutará de esta situación. No lo creo. O no quiero creerlo.

—Hasta luego, colega —me dice Carlo dirigiéndose hacia su sitio.

Le retengo agarrándole del hombro y le doy un abrazo. Él me mira sorprendido cuando nos separamos y veo miedo en sus ojos. Creo que acaba de sospechar lo que voy a hacer.

—Suerte, amigo —le deseo al darme la vuelta.

No le dejo que me diga nada, voy hasta mi lugar, en la fila de los apellidos que empiezan por "A". Y mientras los minutos van corriendo me digo que es el momento de recordar lo que me motiva a estar aquí.

Pienso en cuando no era más que un niño. Papá llegó a recogerme de la escuela, sus ojos estaban aguados y le temblaba la voz. Me llevó a casa del abuelo, allí me contaron lo que había pasado. Mamá volvía de su trabajo nocturno limpiando casas cuando unos policías parecieron interesarse por ella. No fue hasta más adelante cuando comprendí lo que querían hacerle. Mi hermano había empezado a trabajar repartiendo periódicos y tuvo la mala suerte de pasar cerca de allí. Reconoció los gritos de nuestra madre y trató de ayudarla. Al final los dos murieron, la versión oficial es que un ladrón los asaltó, pero nosotros sabemos la verdad.

Aprieto los puños hasta que mis nudillos están blancos. Una chica que está a mi izquierda me mira asustada y se aleja un paso. Sigo dándole vueltas a la crueldad que vivió mi familia, a que las cosas habrían sido distintas si hubiéramos tenido la grandeza de antaño, porque mi madre y mi hermano no habrían estado fuera a esas horas.

Apenas me entero de la elección de la chica que representará a Italia, solo puedo recordar que se llama Selene. Los rostros de mi familia se superponen a todo lo que veo a mi alrededor.

La pantalla muestra a un chico un año mayor que yo que vive en Roma, se llama Paolo y tengo claro que me recordará el resto de su vida.

—¡Yo, Gaius Auditore, me proclamo voluntario! —grito con voz firme.

Hay algo de revuelo y yo mantengo la mirada clavada al frente. Al final me hacen subir las escaleras de la catedral. Puedo ver a Aelia llorando, también encuentro a Carlo con gesto de conmoción, pero no consigo distinguir a mi padre entre la multitud.

Sé que estará muy afectado por lo que he hecho. Aun así, acabará entendiéndolo. Cuando vuelva victorioso y mi familia recupere el honor que tuvo en el pasado, papá me mirará con orgullo.

.

_**Iliana Farías, 16 años – Argentina**_

Siento un pinchazo en el costado y doy un respingo. Me aparto mirando mal a la mujer y ella se disculpa. Suspiro pesadamente y paso el resto del tiempo de brazos cruzados.

—Iliana, ve terminando de arreglarte —ordena mamá entrando por la puerta.

—Si dejan de clavarme agujas acabaremos antes.

Las dos ayudantes del exclusivo diseñador del que parlotean todos los que tienen algo de clase se miran entre ellas. Están ajustando las medidas de mi vestido nuevo, tendré que ponérmelo esta noche así que más les vale darse prisa.

—Deberíamos llevarte a la peluquería —reflexiona mi madre—. Tienes el pelo algo alborotado.

—Acabo de levantarme, claro que estoy despeinada.

—Pues deberías haber madrugado. Las señoritas se despiertan temprano para no estar con gestos somnolientos ante los demás.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Me he hartado ya de los pinchazos así que me quito el vestido, que hagan lo que puedan. De todas maneras no me gusta mucho, tengo otros que son mejores. Voy hasta el armario y cojo una falda algo formal, no sé cómo irán los demás a la Selección pero no quiero desentonar demasiado.

A mis padres les horroriza que nos vayan a meter a todos en un mismo sitio. A mí me hace gracia lo mucho que les fastidia, no comparto su aversión a las clases más bajas.

—Recuerda estar encantadora esta noche —dice mamá con un dedo en alto.

—Pues como siempre. Yo soy una persona encantadora.

—Hablo en serio. Habrá muchos herederos de tu edad y algo mayores. He hecho una lista de los mejores partidos, tienes que acercarte a ellos…

—¡¿Qué dices?! No pienso hacer eso.

—Te lo he dicho mil y una veces. Deberías ir intentando acercarte a ellos o se llevarán a todos los que merecen la pena. No puedes acabar con alguien de fortuna menor que la nuestra…

Me ha cogido del hombro y yo me aparto de un empujón. Tiro la falda y escojo unos vaqueros algo desgastados que sé que ella odia. Me pongo una camiseta de un grupo que me regaló Leo hace tiempo.

—¡No soy una propiedad para que busques quién es el mejor postor al que venderla! —grito indignada.

Salgo dando un portazo. Me da igual que sea de mala educación, estoy harta de que mis padres solo me vean como un objeto por el que conseguir dinero.

Llego a la habitación de Bryn, mi hermana mayor. Está peinándose su larga melena oscura y me sonríe cuando me dejo caer en su cama resoplando.

—Gritar a mamá no va a cambiar nada —susurra echándose colonia.

Ella siempre elige su propia ropa, el peinado y maquillaje. Hace que me pregunte hasta qué punto las ideas superficiales de mis padres se me han implantado sin que lo quiera. Porque yo siempre tengo otras personas trabajando para mí. Y no soy precisamente la clienta más simpática del mundo.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila. Quieren casarnos con algún snob estúpido y arrogante, solo les importa el dinero que tenga.

—No todos los de clase alta son así. Míranos a nosotras, o a tu amigo Leonardo. Eres demasiado prejuiciosa.

—¡Vale! Puede que no todos sean así, pero sí la mayoría. Y los más ricos son los peores. Todo este asunto es un asco. ¡Solo tengo dieciséis años!

—Yo ya tengo dieciocho. Me he ido librando de los pretendientes siendo lista y como nunca me he quejado nuestros padres no lo sospechan. Ese es el problema, tu actitud.

Sé que tiene razón, no es la primera vez que me lo dice, pero todo me da demasiada rabia como para callarme.

Miro el carísimo reloj de porcelana de la mesita de noche de Bryn. Marca las nueve de la mañana. Es temprano, en un día cualquiera las dos estaríamos dando clases con el Doctor M. Siempre he querido ir a una escuela normal o aunque sea a algún colegio privado, pero no me lo han permitido. Desde hace muchos años la educación no se regula de la misma manera, los padres pueden decidir dar una enseñanza privada a sus hijos si consiguen permitírselo. En los países que fueron rebeldes ha sido vetada esta medida, pero como mi familia está relacionada con el gobierno actual de Argentina tenemos privilegios.

Resoplo, bastante harta de todo. Se me ha pasado mi arranque de mal genio así que vuelvo a mi habitación para cambiarme. Prefiero ir más presentable, no dejaré que el enfado con mi madre haga que dé una mala impresión.

Me siento muy recta en el coche. He sido educada con finos modales así que estoy acostumbrada a ello. A veces por fastidiar a mis padres dejo la espalda encorvada y me mordisqueo las uñas, pero cuando no están soy más libre de poder ser educada. Supongo que es irónico. Y han decidido no venir porque, según ellos, va a haber mucha chusma. Prefieren ver la retransmisión en directo por la televisión y nos esperarán para tomar un té celebrando que no hemos salido elegidas. Creo que planean celebraciones antes de tiempo.

Llegamos hasta la gran Avenida 9 de Julio, donde están reunidas miles de personas. Nos toca caminar y maldigo haber escogido unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón de aguja, todo por estar más presentable. Odio cuando me doy cuenta de que soy más superficial de lo que me gustaría reconocer. El recuento se hace cerca del Obelisco así que tardamos casi diez minutos en llegar. Después pasamos el control y buscamos nuestra fila.

Siento un tirón en el brazo y me doy la vuelta. Encuentro a Leo sonriendo, enseñando todos los dientes, como hace siempre que quiere animarme. Me río y le doy un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—¿Cómo está la princesa Farías? ¿Tranquila por la recepción de esta noche? Según tengo entendido tendrá varios pretendientes.

Le saco la lengua y me cruzo de brazos. Bryn, que está a mi lado, sonríe.

—Ten cuidado tú también, no vaya a ser que te emparejen con la "Tucán".

Mi amigo se ríe y después pone gesto de consternación. Solemos poner motes a las personas más insufribles, la chica que he nombrado tiene la nariz más grande que he visto en mi vida. Y es una idiota, siempre mira por encima del hombro a los camareros. Yo tengo un poco de mal genio, pero no me creo mejor que nadie.

Siempre fue un suplicio para mí asistir a esas estúpidas reuniones desde que nací. Aunque todo empezó a mejorar cuando conocí a Leonardo. En una fiesta que celebraba algo sobre un nuevo parlamento un hombre dio un largo y tonto discurso. Leo hizo un comentario gracioso y a mí me entró la risa. Nuestros respectivos padres nos miraron mal y nos mandaron salir. Al principio estuve recelosa, no me fiaba de nadie de clase alta, pero en seguida Leo se ganó mi confianza. Desde entonces las reuniones no son tan horribles y nos escapamos siempre que podemos. Él es una persona sencilla a la que no le importa el dinero, igual que yo.

Me rodea con un solo brazo para estrecharme contra su tórax, después me guiña un ojo y se marcha a su sitio. Bryn me mira con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, siempre le gusta vacilarme respecto a si Leonardo y yo somos (o seremos) algo más. Yo nunca he pensado sobre eso en serio y tampoco quiero. Es más sencillo que todo se quede como está.

Nos ponemos en el lugar que nos corresponde. Tengo a mi hermana a la izquierda y a la derecha, para mi desgracia, un idiota al que nuestros padres nos presentaron un par de meses atrás. Bryn ríe educadamente de sus comentarios tontos, yo pongo los ojos en blanco y me enfurruño. Parece que no se va a callar nunca este tipo. Ni siquiera lo hace cuando la enorme pantalla que han colgado frente al Obelisco enseña fotos y más fotos de chicas argentinas.

—… lo digo en serio, señorita Farías, se divertiría mucho. Yo disfrute la estancia puesto que el servicio estuvo a la altura…

Aprieto los dientes, intentando controlarme. Qué pesado es. Creo que le gusta mi hermana, y ella es demasiado educada como para mardarle por ahí.

—… de veras, cuando vuelva con mi grupo de amigos tiene que venir con nosotros. Hay una chica que es de clase algo más baja, de esos "nuevos ricos", y como es prima de uno siempre viene. Pero con los demás seguro que se lleva estupendamente…

—¡¿Te quieres callar de un vez?! —grito sin poder contenerme.

Él me mira horrorizado pero me da igual la falta de modales, es placentero no escuchar su aguda vocecilla en mi oreja.

—Iliana Farías.

Levanto la cabeza, creyendo que es un regaño por montar un escándalo, y dispuesta a despotricar contra este idiota que se cree mejor que los demás. Entonces escucho una exclamación ahogada de mi hermana, al mismo tiempo que veo mi foto en la gran pantalla, y entiendo lo que pasa.

Bryn se echa a llorar y yo froto su brazo antes de caminar hacia el Obelisco. Llego en lo que parece ser un minuto eterno. No se escucha nada entre la gran multitud, solo los sollozos de mi hermana.

Me repongo de la sorpresa inicial y me mantengo firme. Puede que suene estúpido, pero no estoy asustada. Pienso pelear con todas mis fuerzas y demostraré a mis padres que soy mucho más que algo que pueden cambiar por dinero.

.

_**Marion Verne (Cornille), 18 años – Francia**_

Me apoyo sobre la punta de mi pie derecho. Vuelvo a dejar toda la planta en el suelo de madera. Lo repito tres veces. Después empiezo a girar. Giro, giro y giro. Luego doy largas zancadas por toda la estancia. Termino con los talones muy juntos y los brazos en alto.

Respiro pausadamente, como me han enseñado desde que era muy pequeña. Me miro en la pared que está hecha por entero de espejos. El tutú y las zapatillas de ballet rosas quedan bien con el tono claro de mi piel. Mi pelo está recogido en un moño muy apretado, lo cual enmarca mis rasgos. Lo que más resalta de mí, con diferencia, es la mirada gris clara de mis ojos. En ella se ve un poco de lo que soy, de lo mucho que he sufrido. Pero sé fingir, he aprendido con los años.

—¡Marion! ¿Qué haces aquí hoy?

—Hola, Emile —saludo mirando su reflejo.

Lleva el pelo un poco revuelto y una camiseta que le queda enorme. Se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la acompaño. Me da un abrazo, como cada vez que me ve. Si hay una persona en la que aprecio es ella. Es demasiado tierna y confiada como para no quererla.

—No has respondido —me acusa apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Quería relajarme, nada más.

Suspira con pesadez y la rodeo con un brazo.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunto.

—Sí. Y tú también deberías estarlo. Tengo miedo de que salga alguna de nosotras dos, o alguna persona que conozca. No sé si podría sobrellevar eso.

—Emile, no sirve de nada que le des vueltas. Si pasa, pasó y punto. Y lo más probable es que no pase.

—Tienes razón.

Sonríe y se levanta de un brinco. Dice que nos veremos luego, me hace prometer que esta tarde iremos a comer _crêpes_ para celebrar la libertad. No tenemos permitido algo así pero supongo que es una ocasión muy especial. Llevamos una dieta muy estricta, con cada caloría bien controlada. Tal vez el hecho de poder comer poco hacer que me apasione tanto cualquier cosa, es un verdadero placer permitirme un vicio.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que es raro que mi mejor amiga esté aquí hoy, que tenemos día libre.

—¡Oye! ¿Y tú por qué has venido?

Ya sale por la puerta así que se da la vuelta solo un momento para sonreírme.

—Porque sabía que estarías aquí.

Tengo que reír. Me alegra haber conocido a Emile, le da un soplo alegre a mi atormentada vida. No me acerco a las personas en general, he aprendido que estar sola es más seguro, no suelo confiar en los demás. Mis padres lo hicieron en la persona equivocada y eso ha marcado para siempre lo que soy, lo que pude y lo que llegaré a ser.

Me doy una ducha rápida para quitarme el sudor. Me cambio de ropa y salgo fuera, el sol me recibe. Es muy agradable, me encanta el calor, todo lo que signifique verano es mejor. Camino unas calles, mi piso, al que me mudé hace un par de años, está cerca del estudio de ballet. Veo en una pared uno de esos carteles que hay por todas partes. Mi nombre, Marion Verne, está rodeado por el de mis compañeros. Soy miembro de la compañía de ballet más importante de Francia.

Mis ojos se paran unos segundos en mi supuesto apellido. El verdadero es Cornille. Me lo cambié hace unos años, una nueva identidad era la única escapatoria. Como está claro, es en honor a ese escritor de historias maravillosas que he leído desde niña. Pensé que la mejor manera de esconderme era aquí, a plena luz del día. Nadie pensaría que podría haber una fugitiva entre las bailarinas más conocidas del país.

—Verne, te estaba esperando.

Encuentro a Jean en la puerta de mi edificio. Le saludo con la mano y me paro a su lado. Me gusta charlar con él, suele contarme cosas sobre su hijo pequeño. Además nuestras conversaciones son sencillas. Yo no le pregunto acerca de su pasado y él tampoco sobre el mío. Aunque sé que lo sospecha, sino no me habría ayudado todos estos años.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, que te he llamado y como siempre no has cogido. Es que al final esta noche no podré venir a entrenarte porque mi niño se ha puesto enfermo. ¿Te parece bien dejarlo para mañana?

—Sin problema.

Nos sonreímos y se marcha. Lo contraté hace años para que me instruyese en la defensa personal, entre otras cosas. Al principio se negó, pero al ver en mis ojos la desesperación, la necesidad de ayuda que tenía, acabó aceptando.

Pensar en esto me lleva a acordarme de cosas peores. Mis ojos se desvían involuntariamente al pequeño patio que hay en una casa a la izquierda. Empiezo a hiperventilar y corro hasta mi piso. Se me caen las llaves, las busco con desesperación. Cuando las encuentro abro la puerta y me dejo caer en el suelo. Grito de forma ahogada y me sujeto el pecho porque siento que me asfixio. No quiero esto. No hoy. No puedo permitirme tener un ataque.

Recuerdo la sangre. También la soledad. Y el alivio, ese asqueroso y repugnante alivio que me llevó a transformarme en lo que soy.

No puedo escapar más así que dejo que mi pasado me encuentre mientras encierro la cabeza entre las rodillas y me balanceo.

Mis padres eran los mejores que se pueden tener. Me querían, me dieron muy buena educación, pasaban conmigo todo el tiempo posible. Ambos trabajaban para el gobierno. En algún momento se dieron cuenta de que no estaban dispuestos a soportar la falta de libertad, así que se volvieron unos rebeldes muy activos. Temían por mí, pero querían darme un mejor futuro. Así que las clases de piano, de ballet y de idiomas, se sustituyeron por defensa, tiro con arco y aprendizajes de ese tipo. Un día pasó lo que más temían: uno de sus aliados fue capturado y lo contó todo, obviamente los nombres que más brillaron en su confesión fueron los de mis padres.

Vinieron a por ellos. Yo, con tan solo doce años, tuve que presenciar desde el compartimento secreto del armario, cómo se llevaban a mis padres a punta de pistola. Jamás volví a verles.

Me dejaron a cargo de un primo de mi padre, François. No les caía demasiado bien, pero era la única familia que nos quedaba, el único que podría encargarse de mí. Durante varios años me tuvo de su criada, me moría de rabia viendo cómo gastaba dinero de mis padres en vicios. Cuando cumplí catorce, como si no hubiera tenido ya suficiente sufrimiento en la vida, su animal interior comenzó a despertar. Sus miradas lascivas eran cada vez más recurrentes. Hasta que un día en medio de la cocina quiso forzarme, llevarse mi inocencia para siempre. Me subía la fala mientras yo trataba de escapar, él reía como un loco y yo lloraba desesperada. Gracias a las clases que había dado cuando todavía vivían mis padres, conseguí librarme de él. Caímos al suelo y cogí un cuchillo.

Recuerdo cada puñalada. Cómo a sangre fría clave el arma una y otra vez en su cuerpo. Cómo disfrute al sentir el líquido rojo y caliente entre mis dedos porque sabía que se habían acabado las miradas asquerosas, los trabajos forzados y que se gastase lo que mis padres habían dejado.

Enterrar su cuerpo en el patio me costó muchísimo. Compré semillas y las planté allí para disimular. Los vecinos creyeron mi historia de que me había dejado tirada y me cuidaba una anciana demasiado débil para salir de casa. Nunca volví a ser la misma, me habría transformado en una asesina, me tenía asco a mí misma. Pero sabía que había sido en defensa propia. Aunque ello no me consoló nunca.

Cuando tuve edad suficiente cambié de identidad y me mudé. Seguí con el ballet y me concentré en ello porque me pareció el mejor de los escondites. A veces tengo ataques de ansiedad al recordar todo lo que he vivido, aunque de cara al exterior solo soy una chica un poco introvertida pero agradable. A veces me pregunto qué pensarían de mí si supieran en lo que ese hombre me obligó a transformarme.

Miro la hora y me alarmo al darme cuenta de que se me hace tarde. Como medio pomelo y salgo corriendo hacia la Torre Eiffel, donde han decidido reunirnos. Supongo que porque es lo más emblemático de París y quedará mejor en la televisión.

Ya que llego tarde, soy de las últimas. Me pinchan y llego al final de una fila, donde me corresponde por el apellido Verne. Encuentro a Emile en su sitio, bastante más adelante, me saluda con la mano y copio su gesto.

La pantalla que estaba en negro se ilumina. Veo el símbolo de Nueva Pangea brillar, después la bandera francesa. Durante un minuto entero debemos esperar a que el ordenador decida al azar a una víctima, a la que ellos llaman tributo. Cuando por fin elige una contengo el aliento.

—Marion Verne.

Siento mi pecho arder. La ya tan conocida ansiedad me inunda en poderosas oleadas. Quiero respirar de forma histérica, dejarme caer al suelo, pero estoy rodeada de personas que me miran con lástima. Voy a morir.

¿Qué digo? He escapado ya de muchas cosas. Estoy muy preparada para esto. Mi mano no temblará si tengo que defenderme, ya sé lo que es matar, ya sé vivir con la culpabilidad y el alivio que tanto asco me da.

Camino hacia los policías que me llaman. Aprieto los puños y pienso que esta es la mejor oportunidad que podría haber tenido. Porque si gano estaré cerca de ellos, me llevarán a sus fiestas en el gobierno, me expondrán como una muñeca. Y cuando me den la espalda podré vengar la muerte de mis padres, a costa de lo que sea. Ellos pagarán por ser los causantes de que me haya transformado en una asesina.

Miro al frente con decisión, preparándome mentalmente como antes de cada actuación. Lucharé por mi vida y por la venganza. No tengo nada que perder.

.

_**Santiago del Pino, 18 años – España **_

Tecleo en el ordenador un par de cosas para que la secretaria corrija el documento antes de mandarlo. Los parámetros de este mes son buenos, todo va viento en popa.

Bostezo, estoy bastante cansado. Todos los días madrugo mucho y ayer tuve que asistir a una nueva galería de arte en Puerto Banús, llegué tarde a Sevilla. Pensaba no venir a trabajar, porque en todas partes hoy es día libre, pero sé cómo se pondría mi padre. Doy un sorbo a mi café para ver si consigue espabilarme.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que levante la cabeza. Llega mi padre, apoyado en su bastón y con su enfermera personal que le ayuda a avanzar. Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que me quite de la silla de escritorio y me apresuro a hacerle caso. Se deja caer con pesadez y resopla. Su salud ha estado bastante mal en el último tiempo, aunque nadie consigue decirnos con exactitud a qué se debe. No solo se está deteriorando físicamente, esta situación ha hecho que su habitual mal humor se multiplique por mil.

Mira la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y borra todo lo que he estado haciendo estas últimas dos horas.

—¿Qué porquería es esta? —pregunta molesto—. Pensaba que ya te había enseñado esto varias veces, Santiago.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, odio estos momentos, cuando mi padre demuestra todo el desprecio que me tiene. Nunca me ha valorado. Nunca ha estado satisfecho con nada de lo que hago. Nunca me ha dado una muestra de cariño u orgullo.

—Cada día me levanto angustiado porque estoy dejando todo a manos de un mocoso con la cabeza hueca —continúa minando mi autoestima—. ¡Céntrate de una vez! ¡Y hazte un hombre!

Se levanta con dificultad, rechaza mi mano cuando quiero ayudarle. Sale por la puerta con la enfermera, como si nunca hubieran estado aquí. Pero la rabia y desazón que tengo por dentro son claras muestras de lo contrario.

Resoplo, dejándome caer de nuevo en la silla del despacho, y me masajeo las sienes.

La familia de mi padre siempre ha sido dueña de la línea aérea más importante de España. Tras la guerra pudimos mantener más o menos nuestro estatus porque nuestro equipo desarrollo un sistema de navegación diferente al de los demás aviones, pues usa otro lenguaje informático casi indescifrable. Y ante dicho secreto entre nuestras manos, los Siete decidieron dejar que siguiéramos trabajando, pues les conviene tener este avance a su disposición. Desde entonces cada día es una batalla para que no descubran el funcionamiento de nuestro invento. No quiero pensar lo que nos pasaría si se hicieran con él, porque está claro que mi familia solo sería un estorbo.

Miro la foto que tengo en el escritorio, en la que mis padres me sostienen en alto cuando tenía apenas cinco años. Cojo el marco para observar de cerca el rostro de mi padre, tan hosco como siempre. Aprieto los dientes, cansado de esto.

Decido que es hora de volver a casa y salgo. La secretaria me sonríe y parlotea, yo finjo educadamente que me interesa. Me da igual lo agradable que pretenda ser, no me fío de nadie. Absolutamente nadie. La única excepción es mi madre.

Precisamente es ella quien entra por la puerta en este instante. Se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Te apetece que piquemos algo antes de la Selección? —pregunta fingiendo despreocupación, aunque sé que está algo asustada—. Porque no podremos comer hasta que acabe.

Asiento con la cabeza y ya nos estamos marchando cuando la secretaria me para porque tengo una llamada. Contesto y resulta ser un hombre de la competencia, ha estado muy pesado diciendo que ha conseguido un avance significativo en descifrar nuestro lenguaje. Espero que sea mentira, me aterra lo contrario. Y quiere que le paguemos una millonada para que no se lo muestre a los Siete.

—Le he dicho mil y una veces que no creo que sea cierto —afirmo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas no equivocarme—. Deje de perder su tiempo conmigo. Y si no tiene nada mejor en qué emplearlo búsquese una afición. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Buenos días.

Cuelgo sin esperar a que responda. Sé que por fuera parezco muy seguro de mí mismo, pero por dentro tiemblo como una hoja recién caída del árbol.

Sigo a mi madre hasta la puerta y vamos a una cafetería que hay enfrente del edificio. Nos sentamos en la terraza, aliso con cuidado una arruga que tengo en la manga de la camisa. Pedimos unos canapés para llevarnos algo al estómago.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —Mamá me mira con preocupación, tal vez sabe que mi padre ha venido a verme antes.

—Perfectamente, como siempre —afirmo con altanería.

Ella pone cara de pena. Seguramente es la única capaz de ver a través de la fachada que tengo. Es la única persona del mundo que conoce al verdadero Santiago del Pino. Pero estoy obligado a ser así.

Tengo claro que mi padre solo me quiso tener porque necesitaba a un heredero. No tuve una infancia feliz, aunque mi madre se esforzara, porque crecí aprendiendo a llevar el negocio. No pude hacer amigos y jugar, como los otros niños. Todo para mí eran números, aprender a desconfiar hasta de mi sombra y a no temer pasar por encima de otros si eso significaba más éxito para la empresa.

Es duro para un niño pequeño darse cuenta de que su padre no le quiere. Aunque me ha servido para entender que si hasta quien me dio la vida es así, no puedo fiarme de nadie. Y todas sus exigencias, con duras críticas, me han hecho competitivo. No paro hasta que consigo lo que quiero. Nunca fallo, excepto en lo que respecta a él. Pero esa es ya una batalla perdida hace muchos años.

Terminamos nuestro pedido, pagamos y cogemos el coche. Llegamos a las afueras de la Plaza de España, donde hay reunida una multitud creciente. Dejamos el vehículo ahí mismo y un chófer coge las llaves para aparcarlo a cambio de algo de dinero.

Caminamos en silencio entre la gente. Rodeo a mamá con un brazo para no perderla. Obviamente mi padre no va a venir, ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza, aunque ya no me sienta tan mal. Tras muchas decepciones al intentar acercarme a él, empiezo a aprender.

Acabamos al final de una larga cola para que entregue mis documentos y se cercioren de mi identidad. Mi madre sigue a mi lado durante largos minutos. La agradezco su apoyo silencioso. Si no fuera por ella habría perdido totalmente la fe en la vida, pero ha conseguido que siga adelante. Cuando ya nos separamos me acaricia la cabeza con ojos vidriosos.

Paso por fin al interior y busco con la mirada algún conocido. Saludo a algunos herederos de familias adineradas, ignoro aposta a la hija del tipo que no para de pedir dinero a nuestra corporación. Encuentro a Mario charlando con un par de chicos en un rincón y me acerco a ellos.

—¡Santi! ¡Dichosos los ojos! —dice en cuanto me ve—. La última vez que coincidimos fue hace meses. Una pena que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —pregunto socarronamente—. ¡Tranquilo! Cuando quieras te doy otra paliza al esgrima.

—No vayas de superestrella, que estamos empatados en derrotas.

—Por poco tiempo.

Nos reímos y me despido para buscar mi sitio, porque quedan apenas cinco minutos para que la Selección empiece. Mario es, tal vez, mi único amigo. Nos conocimos hace años en una competición de esgrima. Perdí y no me gustó nada, así que le pedí la revancha. Reflexioné bien sobre nuestro combate, analizando sus movimientos en mi cabeza, y así conseguí vencerle en el siguiente. Eso llevó a que él quisiera venganza y desde entonces hemos sido rivales.

Llego a mi lugar y me quedo ahí quieto, con la espalda bien erguida y las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda. Una chica, que apenas debe tener quince años, me mira con curiosidad. La ignoro por completo y presto atención a la pantalla, que se ha encendido.

Les gusta mantenernos en tensión, por ello muestran tantas imágenes y van ralentizando la velocidad. No es más que una estrategia para acabar con nuestros nervios.

La seleccionada es una tal Pilar Aizcorbe, una chica de pueblo.

Vuelven con su juego de enseñar fotografías para asustarnos. Y vaya si lo consiguen. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la estúpida máquina me elije a mí.

—Santiago del Pino —anuncia la voz artificial.

El pánico me recorre, como una oleada de calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Camino algo rígido hasta la parte delantera, donde me aguardan. En mi cabeza empiezan a aparecer imágenes de muchas formas distintas de morir, me veo desangrado, despeñándome, ahogándome…

Pero sé que mostrar lo que hay dentro de mí no me ayudará. Así que consigo caminar de forma altanera y me detengo delante de la multitud. Les regalo una sonrisa coqueta, sabiendo que mi padre me estará viendo desde casa. Voy a demostrarle de qué estoy hecho.

.

_**Nuo-Lan Fung, 17 años – China**_

Me despierto poco a poco. Es agradable dejar que la consciencia venga a mí de forma suave, con pensamientos cada vez más coherentes y retazos de los sueños que he tenido esta noche. Me gusta soñar, suelo imaginar vidas distintas, lugares más agradables y personas mejores.

Cuando ya estoy completamente despierta, sonrío. Acabo de recordar que este va a ser mi primer día libre en años. No tengo que ir a la escuela o a clases particulares, ha sido proclamado mundialmente como un día sin trabajo.

Sé que no debería estar de buen humor, sino asustada. Pero me permito pensar solo en las horas que podré aprovechar para hacer lo que quiera.

Entro en la puerta de la derecha, el baño. Me aseo y peino con tranquilidad, hoy no hay prisa alguna. Sonrío a mi reflejo. Suelo estar alegre solo cuando no hay nadie conmigo, así que el espejo ha visto más sonrisas verdaderas mías que todas las personas que conozco juntas. En especial en mi escuela.

Voy la prestigiosa Dagna Solberg, una escuela plurilingüe solo para chicas de buena familia. Es bastante nueva y fue nombrada así por una mujer muy relevante en la guerra, que prácticamente acabó con lo que quedaba del ejército chino. Es un recuerdo permanente de la derrota de nuestro país. Aunque no suelo pensar en ello, la verdad.

Mis compañeras son hijas de personas importantes. Todas hablan mucho de ropa, maquillaje y chicos. Yo no suelo participar y sé que dicen cosas de mí cuando no estoy, como que no tengo carácter. No puedo reprocharles nada, tienen razón.

Termino de asearme y bajo a desayunar. En la mesa solo está mi abuela que me lanza una mirada.

—Buenos días, Nuo. Tienes que comer más, un día el viento va a llevarte volando.

Asiento con la cabeza y desayuno en abundancia, aunque no tengo culpa de mi metabolismo. Me embeleso pensando en lo que ha dicho, sería agradable que la brisa me llevara con ella a algún lugar lejano.

—Siéntate más recta —ordena mi abuela—. ¿Es que necesitas otra vez lecciones sobre modales?

—Lo siento.

Sigo sus instrucciones y termino de comer. Cuando me levanto ella coge mi muñeca.

—No te preocupes por lo de hoy. Mañana ya ni te acordarás.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza y me marcho. Aunque la abuela sea muy estricta conmigo, sé que me quiere mucho y yo a ella. Es la única de la familia por la que lloraría si le pasara algo, por muy duro que suene eso.

Camino por los largos pasillos de la casa. Por la ventana puedo ver pasar a chicos de mi edad, que trabajan repartiendo los periódicos. Debe ser muy agradable poder caminar con libertad por las calles, ir a donde quieras, charlar con gente con la que estés a gusto.

Yo tengo que conformarme con algún paseo esporádico seguida de cerca de mis guardaespaldas, Ma-Chao y Meng-Huo. No son malas personas en realidad, han escondido algunos de mis secretos. Por ejemplo, cuando era pequeña tuve una época en la que me escapaba constantemente. No sé con exactitud lo que pensaba, no me imaginaba viviendo lejos de lo que estaba acostumbrada, tampoco pretendía enfadar a nadie, tal vez solo necesitaba aire fresco. El caso es que ellos dos creyeron que necesitaba ejercicio y me ofrecieron darme clases de artes marciales a cambio de que no volviera a marcharme sin ellos. Hace ya algún tiempo que no practico, pero la verdad es que me gusta bastante.

Llegó a mi habitación. Me encanta porque es muy amplia y las paredes son moradas, mi color favorito. Uno de los pocos caprichos que mi madre me ha concedido. Enciendo mi ordenador y entro en páginas sobre fotografía. Me encanta cómo se puede mostrar tanto con una simple imagen, cómo influyen la luz y tonalidades. Mis padres piensan que es una pérdida de tiempo y no me han dejado nunca apuntarme a ningún curso de fotografía. Prefieren que dé clases de piano, violín e idiomas. Aunque sinceramente solo lo pregunté una vez, siempre acato sus órdenes a la primera.

Sigo durante un rato en páginas de este tipo. Me entra un poco de gula después de ver una imagen de una fuente de chocolate. Así que abro el cajón y saco una tableta de mi reserva personal. Adoro el chocolate, es mi perdición. Mis padres no lo aprobarían así que de vez en cuando robo de la cocina y lo escondo aquí. Lo bueno es que no me engorda.

De pronto, salta un mensaje en el chat y sonrío.

_Rocío dice:_ ¿Qué haces levantada, Nuo? ¡Hoy es tu día libre! Deberías haber dormido más.

_Nuo dice:_ Me he despertado. ¿Tú no deberías estar yéndote a dormir?

_Rocío dice:_ Sí, es verdad. Solo estaba esperándote para desearte suerte, porque mañana no creo que podamos hablar antes de la Selección (aquí es a mediodía).

_Nuo dice:_ Cierto. ¡Mucha suerte a ti también! Que descanses, te quiero mucho.

_Rocío dice:_ ¡Y yo a ti!

Aparece un mensaje anunciándome que se ha desconectado. Sonrío al leer la última línea y después me apresuro a borrar la conversación, nadie debe descubrir que soy amiga de una chica de clase más baja. No lo aprobarían.

Conocí a Rocío hace algunos años, siempre he viajado mucho con mis padres y en una visita a España hubo una reunión de negocios en la embajada china. Yo estaba aburrida y en mi época de escapadas, así que me libré de mis guardaespaldas y salí al jardín. Allí había un hombre que podaba unos setos y junto a él una niña que vino corriendo a hablar conmigo. Una suerte que se implantara el esperanto como idioma común, sino tal vez no nos habríamos entendido. Desde entonces nos mantuvimos en contacto por móvil y ordenador, hablo con ella siempre que puedo, es mi mejor amiga.

Así se me pasa la mañana entera y llega la comida. Bajo y hago una reverencia a mis padres, me siento en mi sitio y empiezo a tomar la sopa wantán. Mientras la abuela se queja de su cadera, los demás guardamos silencio. Es cuando traen el segundo plato, pato laqueado a la pekinesa, que mi madre me habla.

—Nuo-Lan, te han traído un presente. Es un broche muy delicado, adornado con rubíes. Lo manda Lu-Xun así que póntelo mañana porque le hemos invitado a comer.

—Sí, madre.

Mastico sin saborear nada, algo triste por el día que me espera mañana. Mis padres se dirigen el uno al otro algunas palabras respetuosas, tan formales como siempre. Ellos no se casaron por amor y ahora van a obligarme a hacer lo mismo. Lu-Xun Bai es mi prometido, un chico de buena familia unos años mayor y al que apenas conozco. Pero lo poco que he visto de él no me ha gustado. Es seco, serio y demasiado formal. Como mis padres. Aunque bien pensado tampoco sé cómo me gustan los chicos, nunca he estado interesada por ninguno.

Traen varios postres y me decido por Barba de dragón. Es un tipo de algodón de azúcar tradicional chino, se dice que fue inventado por el emperador hace más de dos mil años. Está hecho con muchas hebras de azúcar muy finas, lo que hace que se parezca a una barba como la de un dragón. Seguramente por eso me gusta tanto. En mi familia se han perdido bastante las creencias antiguas pero a mí me encantan los antiguos dioses y la mitología china.

Termino y espero pacientemente a que me den permiso para retirarme. Después me encierro en mi habitación y paso la tarde jugando a un videojuego que me compré a escondidas. Aunque no es buena idea porque mi madre me pilla cuando viene a darme indicaciones de cómo tratar mañana a Lu-Xun.

—Estoy muy decepcionada contigo. —Su sermón no es algo nuevo, he escuchado esas palabras muchas veces—. Hemos pagado la mejor educación para ti. Debes ser una perfecta señorita, esposa y madre. Esto no son más que entretenimientos estúpidos. A partir de mañana haré que revisen tu habitación y volverás a hacer un curso sobre modales.

—Sí, madre.

Se marcha con los labios fruncidos y la cabeza bien alta.

Me cambio de ropa, me peino y bajo a la hora acordada. Mi familia se reúne en el salón principal. La abuela me desea buena suerte, mis padres me dicen que no me entretenga a la vuelta porque mañana debo madrugar. Yo solo siento con la cabeza a todo, como siempre.

Mis guardaespaldas me llevan a la llamada Ciudad Prohibida, en la plaza que hay frente al Museo del Palacio, que en otro tiempo fue un palacio imperial. Hay mucho bullicio y me siento un poco atolondrada. Me acompañan hasta que no les dejan seguir, más allá de la gran valla que han colocado. Estoy algo perdida entre un mar de adolescentes desconocidos. Los policías parecen bastante estresados porque somos muchos. Uno me indica dónde debo ir y busco el cartel que tenga la "F" para ponerme en una de las filas. Suspiro aliviada cuando encuentro mi lugar.

Todo pasa bastante rápido desde ese momento. La música suena, el emblema de Nueva Pangea antecede a la bandera china y después comienza la sentencia. Sin que sepa cómo, mi cara está de pronto delante de mí.

—Nuo-Lan Fung.

Me quedo completamente paralizada. No soy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, no soy capaz de pensar en nada, tampoco siento nada. De pronto me doy cuenta de que dos policías me han alzado en vilo y me han sacado de la multitud. Me dejan delante de todos, que me miran con una mezcla de alivio y pena.

Imagino a mis padres en casa, enfadados porque voy a un lugar donde no pueden alcanzarme. Bajo la cabeza y un pensamiento se hace posesión de mi mente: pase lo que pase, viva o muera, seré liberada.

.

_**Blake Kelley, 17 años – Estados Unidos**_

Una ola más grande de lo que esperaba hace que me balancee peligrosamente. La barra a la que están enganchadas las cuerdas que sujetan la gigantesca cometa casi se me escurre de las manos. Pero me repongo y surfeo con mucho estilo, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.

Grito, eufórico, y mis amigos imitan mi acción.

Me gustan mucho los deportes, en especial los extremos. Hoy quería ir a hacer alpinismo porque es mi favorito, pero no hay tiempo porque la Selección es a las ocho de la mañana. Así que me he conformado con levantarme al alba para bajar a la playa a practicar Kitesurf. He reclutado a mis dos mejores amigos y a otro par de colegas de fiestas, y aquí estamos.

Seguimos un rato, cogemos bastante velocidad porque hay buen viento y la cometa tira con fuerza de nosotros. Pero llega la hora de dejarlo, así que volvemos a la orilla.

Me aparto el pelo mojado de los ojos. Owen rodea mi cuello con su brazo y empezamos a pelearnos hasta que perdemos el equilibrio, acabando llenos de arena. Jim no tarda en tirarse encima de nosotros para fingir que nos da golpes. Nos reímos un rato y después nos sentamos mirando el mar. Hace un día fantástico.

Los dos colegas se acercan para despedirse, ya han cogido sus cosas.

—Oye, tíos, ¿vendréis a la fiesta de esta noche en casa de Kate Willson? —pregunta uno, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de su nombre, me lo presentaron cuando estaba algo borracho.

—Claro, no nos perderíamos algo así por nada del mundo —afirmo sonriendo.

—Genial. Por cierto, estaba pensando en ir a hacer paracaidismo pero este aburrido no quiere —dice señalando a su amigo—. ¿Os apuntáis?

Noto como Owen y Jim se tensan al escuchar que mencionan ese deporte. Niego con la cabeza, con la sonrisa un poco forzada y me levanto para marcharme. Cuando me doy la vuelta por un momento dejo de ver la arena, todo se vuelve rojo.

Sacudo un poco la cabeza y aparto como puedo los recuerdos. No es buen día para eso. Nunca es buen momento en realidad.

Entro en mi Porsche amarillo, dejo todo en el asiento del copiloto y acelero. Me gusta ir muy rápido. De vez en cuando toca pagar algunas multas pero no es problema para mí, me lo pudo permitir. Así que prácticamente no suelto el acelerador hasta que estoy enfrente de la moderna mansión que mis padres mandaron construir para ellos. Mamá insiste en que no me doy cuenta de que es peligroso, se preocupa demasiado. Siempre exagera un poco, como si temiera que no voy a volver a casa tras practicar algún deporte.

Subo a mi habitación para dejarlo todo, después voy al baño a darme una ducha para quitar el salitre y la arena de mi cuerpo. Me cubro con una toalla y voy a por la ropa. Vuelvo a tener que apartar mechones de pelo mojado que se amontonan en mi frente. Creo que debería cortarme el pelo, no es bueno que tenga peor visibilidad. No por nada, solo para poder disfrutar bien cuando hago algo.

Bajo a la cocina y encuentro a mi madre comiendo fruta mientras lee una revista. Me siento frente a ella y devoro un bol de cereales remojados en un batido energético. Sé que es una mezcla peculiar, la gente suele poner cara de asco, pero a mí me gusta. Se dejan guiar demasiado por el aspecto.

He tardado un poco en hacerme el batido porque mamá tiró el libro de instrucciones de la batidora nueva. En realidad teníamos otra muy moderna que funcionaba bien, pero un vendedor ambulante la convenció de comprarla. Ella es de esas personas a las que se les convence en un minuto de que han necesitado algo toda la vida. Eh, la quiero como es, si no fuera por gente así habría muchos que se quedarían sin trabajo.

—Blake, tengo que hablar contigo —dice mamá en tono grave.

Sigo masticando despreocupadamente y espero a que continúe.

—Me han llamado de tu instituto. Si sigues faltando da igual cuánto dinero les dé, vas a suspenderlo todo.

—¿Y qué más da? —pregunto sonriendo—. No necesito estudiar.

Ella suspira, supongo que me da por perdido. Sé que no soy precisamente el más responsable del mundo.

Pero es cierto que los estudios son innecesarios en mi caso. Mi familia es una importante inversionista de una prestigiosa cadena de hoteles, así que simplemente heredaré todo eso algún día y seguiré disfrutando del momento. Tengo muchos viajes planeados, muchos deportes por hacer y muchas experiencias emocionantes por vivir. Y fiestas, montones de fiestas.

Mi madre parece que no consigue disfrutar de nada desde que papá falleció. No la entiendo.

Me pongo en pie, rodeo la mesa para dar un beso en la cabeza a mamá.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco. Disfruta de la vida, que solo hay una.

Cuando salgo por la puerta me parece escuchar un sollozo, pero al mirar por encima del hombro solo veo que está leyendo otra vez esa revista. Espero habérmelo imaginado.

Cojo las llaves del coche y grito que nos veremos luego. Escucho protestas pero no quiero que mi madre venga, no hace falta. Así que repito que después vuelvo, que comeremos juntos, y salgo. Mi flamante Porsche está esperándome en la puerta.

Conduzco a la misma velocidad que siempre. Nos van a reunir a todos en el Estadio Sun Life, a las afueras de Miami, lo cual es curioso porque he estado montones de veces allí viendo algún partido. Seguro que la Selección es divertida, voy a encontrarme a mucha gente que conozco.

Cuando aparco un policía se me acerca con un papelito. Sí, ya, otra multa. Le sonrío de oreja a oreja y después voy hacia la cola de la entrada.

—¡Blake!

—¡Hola, Kelley!

—¿Cómo te va, Blake? Llevo sin verte desde la fiesta del mes pasado, es que he estado castigada…

—¡Oye, Kelley, me debes unas cervezas porque te gané!

Todo el mundo me llama una vez que paso el control. Intento tener un momento para cada uno aunque me resulta imposible. Acabo en un grupo de unas veinte personas charlando de la quedada de esta noche y consiguiendo gente para una carrera de piragüismo que tengo ganas de hacer. Un tipo con pinta rara se me acerca y recuerdo quién es por lo que me dice.

—¿Quieres algo? Te lo dejo a buen precio por ser tú…

—Hoy no, tío, pero gracias —digo sonriendo.

Varias veces he tomado alguna droga menor en fiestas, poco para no engancharme, porque no soy tonto. Ahora está de moda una en especial, que es transparente y se echa con gotero en los ojos. Creo que la hacen con los pétalos de unas flores exóticas. De todas maneras no soy un gran entendido, lo he probado solo en un par de ocasiones por ser especiales. Y por olvidar cumpleaños pasados.

Sigo hablando con los demás. Owen me encuentra y me despeina, tiene esa manía. Así que, como siempre, acabamos a empujones. Jim no tarde de encontrarnos porque llamamos mucho la atención. Aparte de nosotros, no hay nadie tan alegre hoy.

Ahora entiendo la invitación de ese traficante, supongo que va a poder vender bastante droga a la gente que esté nerviosa.

Los policías ordenan que vayamos a los sitios que tenemos asignados y es un poco caótico al principio, porque somos bastantes. Al final consigo averiguar qué fila de apellidos con "K" es la mía. Me toca entre dos chicas, una que no para de llorar y otra que parece a punto de desmayarse. Me dan un poco de pena pero no entiendo por qué exageran tanto.

Empieza la Selección y eligen primero al tributo estadounidense femenino, una tal Caitlin Harris. Por la foto parece alguien muy dulce, imagino que va a pasarlo mal y lo siento por ella.

Sigo pensando en eso cuando las imágenes se alternan una tras otra, mostrando a toda velocidad chicos de todo el país. Cuando la pantalla se queda parada con una foto en el centro yo arqueo una ceja.

—Blake Kelley.

Durante un instante sigo con la ceja levantada. Después me encojo de hombros y me digo que qué más da.

Avanzo hacia la parte delantera y subo al escenario. Veo muchas caras de sorpresa, tengo muchos colegas entre los elegibles, aunque acabo de llevarme yo el único puesto que hay. Me lo tomaré como una experiencia más. Estoy tranquilo.

Pero entonces algo de lo que he escapado todo el día desde que escuché la palabra "paracaidismo", me alcanza. Veo otra vez todo rojo y no consigo apartar a tiempo los recuerdos de mi mente.

En mi familia, hay una tradición cuando se cumplen los doce años: saltar en paracaídas. Mi padre me llevó el día que llegué a esa edad. Ambos estábamos emocionadísimos y él no paraba de hablar de cuando mi abuelo le llevó, decía que era un día que jamás olvidaría. Y tuvo razón. Aunque seguro que no en el sentido que a él le gustaría.

Contamos juntos hasta tres antes de tirar de la cuerda. Pero el paracaídas de papá no se abrió. Caí en el mismo sitio que él y desde entonces no he vuelto a ser el mismo.

Mientras sé que el resto del mundo está observándome, mis ojos no consiguen enseñarme lo tengo a mi alrededor. Solo puedo ver en mi cabeza con terrible claridad los restos sanguinolentos de mi padre. Entonces su cuerpo es sustituido por el mío, soy yo el que se ha estrellado.

Y ahora, cuando contengo a duras penas las lágrimas, rompo a reír a carcajadas.

.

* * *

Segunda tanda de tributos, ya conocemos a la mitad. El sorteo de los mentores ya ha terminado, pronto os presentaré al que corresponde a cada país. Acabo de poner **en el blog un dibujo que me ha mandado la genial Genee**, así que si queréis verlo ahí lo tenéis.

Tengo que decir que **estoy encantada con los tributos**, les tengo cariño a todos, y al escribir de ellos me doy cuenta de lo distintos que son y de todos los matices que tienen. ¡Gracias por vuestros fantásticos personajes!

_**Bueno, a lo que vamos, preguntas:**_

1. ¿Quién tiene la historia más interesante de este capítulo?

2. ¿Qué país de los doce te llama más la atención?

3. De los doce tributos que conocemos, ¿cuáles son tus tres favoritos?

**Un fuerte abrazo :)**


	4. Muerte o libertad

.

**4. Muerte o libertad**

Hay animales que viven escarbando agujeros en la tierra. Se meten dentro enteros o esconden la cabeza. Lo que sea para no ver lo que les acecha. Su día a día es huir, intentar sobrevivir por el medio que sea, no enfrentarse nunca a nadie.

También hay animales que no están hechos para vivir encerrados. Simplemente no pueden, no saben. En cuanto se ven atrapados, cuando unos barrotes cortan sus ganas de correr o volar, ellos se van marchitando. Dejan de comer, de beber, como si estuvieran profundamente deprimidos. Y al final se mueren. Nadie sabe explicar la razón. Parece como si algo dentro de ellos, algo en su naturaleza, les dijese que es preferible morir a vivir sin libertad.

Las personas somos un poco así. Algunos vivimos echando tierra a los problemas, agarrándonos al autoengaño para conseguir dormir por las noches, mirando hacia otro lado. Y otros simplemente usamos uñas y dientes para no tener límites, para luchar por lo que creemos, para ser libres. ¿Quién es más sensato?

.

_**Dimitri Koshka, 18 años – Rusia**_

Antes de separar los párpados ya puedo notar la cabeza embotada. Efectivamente, cuando mis ojos asoman la claridad me produce punzadas en las sienes. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que estoy en casa de Petr. No recuerdo demasiado de anoche. Creo que estuvimos en alguna pelea porque me duele el labio, seguramente esté partido.

Me levanto de los cojines en los que estoy tirado. Veo encima de la mesa restos de la fiesta de anoche. Encuentro una botella de whisky sin acabar y le doy un trago. Todavía hay algo de bullicio por la casa, parece que la diversión está acabando ahora. Voy al baño a mear y cuando me miro en el espejo veo los restos del ojo morado que me pusieron la semana pasada. Paso la manga por mi labio para quitarme la sangre reseca.

Con la botella de nuevo en la mano voy hasta la cocina, de donde vienen las voces. Petr se me acerca para beber del whisky que llevo.

—Sergei me ha hablado de un pueblo fantasma que podríamos asaltar. Iremos mañana, entre el botín de ayer y el que consigamos va a ser una buena semana.

—Habrá que celebrarlo con otra fiesta —digo riendo.

Cuando sonríe se ven los huecos que tiene donde debería haber dos dientes. Petr es un tío peculiar, sabe mucho de la vida y nos dirige a todos. Somos colegas pero las peleas son comunes entre nosotros y él se encarga de que no nos matemos a golpes. También organiza los robos, tiene bastante más experiencia que todos los demás juntos.

Decido marcharme a casa para cambiarme y asaltar la nevera. Cojo mi parte de la pasta que ganamos ayer con el cobre que vendimos. Al salir veo un par de tías bastante buenas y me acerco por detrás a una rubia.

—¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? —susurro en su oído.

Ella da un respingo y me mira con odio. Me suena su cara, cuando empiezan los insultos queda confirmado que ya he estado en algún momento con ella y la he dejado. No recuerdo su nombre. ¿Yelena? ¿Tal vez Oksana? Bah, qué más da.

Voy hasta la parte delantera de la casa. Mi Lada Samara azul me espera tan sucio como siempre. Le falta una puerta de atrás pero por lo demás es el coche perfecto para mí. Robarlo fue la mejor idea que he tenido en la vida. Poco importa aquí en Rusia si tienes o no el permiso de conducir. Sé girar el volante y pisar los pedales, lo demás no son más que gilipolleces.

Llego pronto al bloque donde vivo. El ascensor hace tiempo que está roto así que subo por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. No me sorprende encontrar a mi padre tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión, es lo único que hace desde que se retiró. No me dirige ni siquiera una mirada, eso tampoco es nuevo. Parece que ha decidido que prefiere ignorarme a seguir peleándose conmigo. Tal vez es que me tiene miedo. Hace bien.

—Hola, Dimi. —La voz temblorosa de mi madre me recibe—. Siéntate, te calentaré la comida. Si quieres, claro.

Hago lo que dice porque me ruge el estómago. Una gota roja cae en la mesa y veo que me vuelve a sangrar el labio. Paso la manga por la herida una vez más. Entonces se oye la puerta principal.

—Buenos días, mamá —saluda mi hermano Vladimir al entrar.

—Qué pronto has venido hoy, cielo.

—Es que la obra se ha parado por la lluvia, se nos ha inundado todo cuando estábamos poniendo la instalación eléctrica.

Vlad me hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, le respondo igual de hosco. No tenemos apenas relación porque no vive aquí. Me mira de reojo y sé que me está juzgando, por la sangre en mi ropa y la peste a alcohol. Qué asco me da que se crea mejor. Seguro que está pensando que le pediré dinero, nunca me da.

—No me mires así, hermanito —digo con burla—. Hoy no quiero tu sucia pasta. Tengo de sobra, mira.

Le enseño la cartera llena. Los ojos de mamá se desvían hacia la pared. No quiere saber qué hago, creo que piensa en cosas como tráfico de órganos. Me da igual lo que crea.

Ninguno responde a mis palabras, lo que me mosquea. Comemos en silencio y a mí me gustaría tener otra vez la botella de whisky en la mano. Cuando termino me levanto, me quito la camiseta manchada y la tiro sobre la mesa para que la lave mi madre. Después voy a mi habitación y pongo música a todo volumen. Me siento en la cama con las piernas muy separadas y las manos en los bolsillos, mientras muevo la cabeza con el ritmo.

Miro la hora y resoplo. No quiero ir a esa estupidez de Selección. Pensaba hacer pellas, como cuando todavía no me habían expulsado del instituto, pero Petr nos ha dicho a todos que hay que ir. Han amenazado con cárcel y demás, no es que eso me dé miedo pero no nos conviene ni a mí ni a mis colegas que nos investiguen. Así que me toca joderme.

Como el estadio Spartak está cerca decido irme andando, aunque siga lloviendo un poco. Novosibirsk es una ciudad grande así que normalmente cojo el coche para todo, pero hoy seguro que hay un montón de tráfico. Así que camino con la espalda algo encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos. Me rasco la oreja que llevo llena de pendientes y me doy cuenta de que también tengo ahí sangre seca. Pero esta no es mía.

No me cuesta encontrar a mis colegas, la gente se aparta para no acercarse a ellos. Entro en el círculo que han formado y Nikolai me da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—¿Asustado, Dimitri?

—No soy como tú, Nik, yo no me cago en los pantalones enseguida.

Se ríe antes de fingir que lo he ofendido. Forcejeamos un rato empujándonos el uno al otro hasta que Petr nos llama.

—Intentad que los polis no se fijen en vosotros. Dar el cantazo no nos conviene. Suerte, enanos.

Yuri se une a Nikolai y a mí, somos los únicos que todavía podemos salir elegidos. Es un asco, porque no me falta ni medio año para cumplir los diecinueve. Así podría librarme de entrar en ese corral con los demás corderitos asustados.

La cola es enorme y no pienso tragármela entera. Caminamos hasta casi el principio y aprovechamos que los polis están distraídos para ponernos delante de un par de crías. Ellas nos miran asustadas y se alejan unos pasos. Una está bastante buena, Yuri aprovecha para intentar ligársela. Una anciana se acerca de entre la muchedumbre de familiares para exigirle que la deje en paz. Nikolai sujeta a nuestro colega para que pase del tema, Petr ha dicho que no nos metamos en problemas. Además, hoy día no es raro ver a viejas con cuchillos en el bolso y capaces de usarlos a la mínima.

Me revuelvo un poco cuando me pinchan. No me importa el daño, lo que me molesta es que me sujeten. Doy un pequeño empujón al tío que no me soltaba cuando por fin acaban. Me gritan que vuelva para darles mis papeles y se los tiro a la mesa. Yuri me lleva lejos de allí para que no acabe a golpes.

—Tío, relájate.

—Como si tú no hubieras estado a punto de pegar a la vieja.

—Pero una vieja no es un poli.

—Eres un cagado.

Resopla pero no dice nada. Nik se nos une enseguida, sujetándose el brazo. Siempre ha sido el más blando, hay quienes no soportan bien el dolor aunque sea pequeño. Rodeo sus cuellos con los brazos a modo de despedida antes de marcharme a mi sitio. Mi fila es la segunda de los apellidos por "K".

Tengo a la derecha a un tipo muy bien vestido. Está hablando con la chica que tiene a su lado. Aprieto los puños para aguantarme las ganas de callarle y de escupirle.

—… te lo digo de verdad. Estoy completamente fascinado con la diversidad que he encontrado. Te recomiendo que pruebes algún día a visitar el museo. Es todo un deleite visual…

Tantas palabras pijas juntas me dan ganas de vomitar. Odio a la gente así, se creen superiores cuando no son más que basura. De esa que puedo pisotear cuando quiera. Parece que creen que tienen sangre azul pero cuando les rajas todo es una mancha roja, sean ricos o pobres.

Todo el mundo calla y miro fotos de chicas pasar. Eligen a una que está bastante buena, una tal Aleksa. Es de un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, lo sé porque fuimos a robar una tienda allí hace poco. Una pena no haberla conocido antes de que se la lleven para cargársela.

Ahora son tíos los que pasan. Resoplo, aburrido ya. Y me cruzo de brazos. Como he bajado la mirada no veo mi foto hasta que no escucho mi nombre.

—Dimitri Koshka.

¡No me jodas! Miro con rabia mi propia cara y escucho gritos de mis colegas, tanto dentro de este estúpido corral como fuera de él. Distingo la voz de Yuri y Petr por encima de las demás, maldiciendo contra todos.

Un par de polis vienen hacia a mí y tengo el impulso de darles un puñetazo, pero uno me sujeta. Me llevan a la fuerza hasta el pequeño escenario que han puesto. Sigo escuchando gritos y mi rabia va creciendo. Cuando me sueltan soy yo el que empieza a gritar.

—¡Esto es una jodida mierda! ¡¿Quién coño os creéis que sois?! ¡Que os den a todos!

Sigo soltando todos los insultos que conozco, en ruso y en esperanto para que me entiendan en los demás países. Mis amigos también siguen gritando y dando golpes, si tuviera ahora un bate le abriría la cabeza a todos estos polis que me miran como si estuviera loco.

Desde donde estoy puedo ver en un lateral de la multitud a mi familia. Mi madre está llorando un poco. Mi padre y mi hermano parecen algo aliviados. Si pudiera saltaría la valla e iría a partirles la cara. Pero dos tíos me sujetan contra el suelo al ver mis intenciones.

No me importa, ya encontraré alguien con quien descargar mi rabia. Tengo veintitrés para elegir.

.

_**Claire Hinze, 18 años – Australia**_

Coloco el libro sobre la estantería. Saco la carpeta azul y la abro para buscar unas fotocopias que hice en la biblioteca. Cuando las encuentro las dejo sobre la mesa. Ojeo los apuntes e intento concentrarme, aunque me cuesta. Las teorías de Maslow o las de Freud no parecen hoy suficientemente interesantes. Y eso que la psicología se ha convertido en mi tema favorito.

Cuando decidí que esa es la carrera que estudiaré, mis padres se enfadaron un poco. No fueron los únicos, muchos profesores me dijeron que con mi capacidad podría dedicarme a cualquier cosa. Creo que la mayoría hablaba de medicina, alguna ingeniería o derecho. Pero yo me di cuenta de que lo que me atraía de verdad era entender el comportamiento de los demás. El único que me apoya es mi hermano Andrew. Los demás me han exigido mucho en mi vida. Tampoco me quejo, eso ha hecho que aprenda a superarme.

Suena el teléfono. Mamá grita desde el salón que es mi amigo Dan, así que voy a cogerlo.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Claire. Me aburro, ¿vamos a la librería donde trabaja Sarah? Seguro que te hace descuento para algún libro y así la saludamos.

—Prefiero quedarme hoy. Además puede que vaya a nadar dentro de un rato.

Oigo un resoplido con un punto de diversión al otro lado de la línea.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. Ayer nos arrastraste a todos por ahí y hoy te encierras.

—Ya deberías conocerme, Dan. A veces me gusta estar sola, tranquila, y otras no parar quieta.

—Pues claro que te conozco —dice haciéndose el ofendido y me rio—. Que ya son muchos años. Bueno, pues nada. Nos vemos esta noche supongo.

—Sí. Saluda a Thomas y Sarah de mi parte si vas a verlos.

Cuelgo y vuelvo a mi habitación. Intento concentrarme en la teoría de Maslow porque hace tiempo que quería leer sobre ella. Él estableció algo así como una jerarquía de metas, siete cosas que se supone que todos buscamos y que tienen que ir sí o sí en ese orden.

La primera es la supervivencia, siento que es obvio porque sin ella no existiría nada más, todos queremos seguir viviendo. La segunda es la seguridad, a todos nos gusta sentirnos protegidos. Al llegar a la tercera me detengo y releo varias veces el párrafo. Según este psicólogo, lo siguiente que necesitamos es el amor. Afirma que nadie puede vivir sin tener amor o sin buscarlo.

Me pregunto a qué clase de amor se refiere. He tenido siempre la ilusión de enamorarme locamente algún día, pero me da miedo sufrir. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, creo que es un pensamiento demasiado soñador para la visión que todos tienen de mí.

Leo por encima el resto de la jerarquía, pero no consigo concentrarme. Así que por fin desisto, cojo mi bolsa de deporte y me marcho a la piscina municipal. Nadar siempre me sienta bien.

Sumerjo la cabeza y la saco, muevo los brazos en un ritmo prácticamente perfecto. Buceo como si me fuera tan sencillo como dormir. Han sido muchos años de entrenar. A pesar de ser bajita para lo que se requiere en este deporte, he callado muchas críticas. No me gusta cuando me dicen que no seré capaz de lograr algo.

Andrew sale del vestuario ya cambiado. Tenía que dar un par de clases hoy pero debe de haber acabado. Me saluda con la mano y salgo del agua.

—Hola, hermanita. ¿Qué tal estás?

Me encojo de hombros y me estiro. Me lanza una toalla a la cara, me quejo pero acabo riendo.

Mi hermano ha cambiado mucho. Hace unos cinco años era una de esas personas que están perdidas en la vida. No se decidía a hacer nada, siempre de fiesta en fiesta y de problema en problema. Se dejaba influenciar mucho y nuestros padres siempre fueron demasiado permisivos con él, sobre todo comparado a lo exigentes que son conmigo. Al final tantos conflictos terminaron llevando a uno gordo de verdad. Un amigo de Andrew robó un coche y como era menor de edad decidieron acusar a mi hermano. Antes de que mi padre consiguiera un buen abogado, tuvo que pasar un tiempo en la cárcel. Y ello le cambió por completo.

Volvió siendo alguien nuevo, responsable y trabajador. Mis padres le perdonaron muy pronto, a mí me costó más. Pero se esforzó por ganarme y ahora es una de las personas con las que más a gusto estoy. Lo mejor es que con él puedo ser más "pequeña". Madurar pronto hace que te pierdas ciertas cosas, con Andrew las recupero.

Lo que más nos unió fue que le pedí que me entrenara cuando otras chicas del equipo de natación se burlaban de mí. Gracias a él mejoré muchísimo. Cuando de verdad me di cuenta de que había cambiado fue un tiempo después. Una chica se metía mucho con las demás, no dejando salir del agua a las que estaban aprendiendo a nadar o molestándolas en los vestuarios. Así que un día conseguí hacerla enfadar estando en la piscina y fingí que me había ahogado por su culpa. Tengo un récord de tres minutos y medio aguantando la respiración, ella por supuesto no lo sabía.

Mi hermano me regañó, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que había hecho una gamberrada, y a partir de entonces me di cuenta de que podía contar con él. Aunque no me arrepiento, esa chica merecía un escarmiento.

—¿Estás asustada? —pregunta Andrew.

—No lo sé —respondo con sinceridad—. Creo que es muy difícil que salga yo. Y de todas formas ponerme nerviosa no serviría de nada. Es mejor mantener la calma y esperar.

Me coge por los hombros y me aprieta en sus brazos. Con él me siento a salvo, siempre me apoya en todo y no me juzga. Me acuerdo de las siguientes necesidades humanas en la escala de Maslow. La cuarta es el respeto, que los demás valoren lo que hacemos incluso cuando nos equivocamos, la quinta la necesidad de entender, de buscar las razones del comportamiento de los demás. Tal vez ni anhelo de esta última sea lo que me lleva a querer estudiar psicología.

—Venga, cámbiate. No puedes ir así a la Selección. Cuando acabe te invitaré a cenar a donde quieras.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Me doy una ducha rápida, cojo el vestido que elegí hace unos días y me lo pongo. Intento secarme el pelo un poco, el aire nocturno se encargará de terminar la labor.

Andrew y yo caminamos en silencio, él de vez en cuando acaricia mi cabeza. Nos van a reunir a todos en el National Park, justo al lado de mi instituto. Cuando llegamos encuentro entre la multitud a muchos compañeros, es lógico teniendo en cuenta que todos somos elegibles. También hay otros adolescentes de toda Newcastle, es la sexta ciudad más importante de Australia así que como tal tiene bastante población.

Nuestros padres nos encuentran. Me dan un abrazo y reservo a mi hermano para el final.

No tardo en reunirme con Dan en la gran cola para el recuento. Sarah y Thomas, que hace tiempo dejaron la edad elegible, nos desean suerte a lo lejos. Cuando me sacan sangre y entrego mis papeles, el policía me mira sorprendido. Suele pasarme, pocos creen que tenga dieciocho años. No sé si es una ventaja o no parecer tan pequeña y frágil.

Me despido de mi amigo con un apretón en las manos. Encuentro con facilidad mi sitio y al lado tengo a una chica muy arreglada. Inevitablemente me acuerdo de la sexta meta en la jerarquía que he estado leyendo. La estética es algo perseguido, también la espiritualidad, sentirnos únicos. Es algo tonto, si todos somos únicos nadie lo es realmente. La última necesidad humana es la autorealización, quizás la más difícil de alcanzar.

Pensando en ello estoy cuando la gigantesca pantalla se ilumina. Las imágenes pasan a toda velocidad. Cuando se paran escucho suspiros de alivio. Sirven para todas las chicas que me rodean, excepto para mí.

—Claire Hinze.

Aprieto los párpados con fuerza. No quiero ver mi cara allí, a la vista de todos, anunciando que acabo de convertirme en un animal al que puede que sacrifiquen. Reacciono rápido y camino hasta el frente, sabiendo que no sirve de nada postergar el momento o dejarme ver más débil de lo que parezco ya. Me niego a mirar a mi familia, ya me desmoronaré más tarde en soledad.

Un pensamiento toma posesión de mi cabeza antes de que empiece la elección del chico. Pensaba que lo más fácil de alcanzar en la jerarquía de Maslow era lo primero. Ahora queda claro que la supervivencia será dura para mí y otros veintitrés adolescentes.

.

_**Alaric Rasgazt, 18 años – Egipto**_

Estiro un brazo, después el otro y por último las piernas. Giro el cuello hacia la derecha, después a la izquierda. Cuando termino el calentamiento empiezo mi footing mañanero. Me gusta mantenerme en forma así que suelo hacer algo de deporte. Además me sirve para mis clases.

Mientras mantengo el mismo ritmo de trote, mi mente desconecta de mi cuerpo y puedo pensar con tranquilidad. A veces no es algo muy bueno porque cuando tienes recuerdos desagradables rememorarlos no ayuda en nada. Pero son parte de uno mismo así que supongo que no se puede escapar. Cuando me miro al espejo hay dos recuerdos permanentes que duelen. Uno son mis ojos, herencia paterna. Otro mi piel demasiado clara para ser egipcio, que tomé de mi madre. Poco más aparte de eso me queda de ellos.

Su historia podría servir para una de esas películas románticas que Zia, mi tía, ve casi cada día. Papá era un historiador egipcio bastante importante, le valió para hacer exposiciones por todo el mundo. En una de ellas conoció a mamá, una alemana profesora de egiptología. Se enamoraron y comenzaron a viajar, a mí me tuvieron en una de sus visitas a la familia paterna. Desde pequeño viajé mucho con ellos, me gustaba esa vida, aunque hacía que no llegara a tener un hogar. Pero cuando me faltaron me di cuenta de que mi hogar era allá donde estuvieran mis padres.

Tenía doce cuando mamá cayó enferma. Fuimos a Alemania y le diagnosticaron cáncer de estómago, ya en una de sus últimas fases. En los últimos años eso ha avanzado y tal vez habría podido ser salvada, pero el tiempo jugó en su contra. Papá y yo nos quedamos solos, sin conseguir reponernos de la pérdida, aunque volviéndonos más unidos.

Miro la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, me doy cuenta de que se me hace tarde. Llego cuando la clase ya ha empezado aunque nadie parece darse cuenta. Cojo mi Khopesh con mano firme y copio los movimientos del profesor.

El arma es una especie de sable de forma curva, como una hoz. Se usaba mucho en el antiguo mundo egipcio. Me gusta mucho esa cultura, además de sentir que me acerca a mis padres, así que por ello decidí apuntarme a estas clases. En realidad solo aprendemos movimientos rituales para exhibiciones. Solemos vestirnos como faraones y mi abuela se emociona mucho. En gran medida le debo a ella el haber conservado mi amor por toda esta cultura.

—Uno, dos. Izquierda, derecha. Giro y golpe vertical.

Seguimos las indicaciones en una coordinación bastante buena. Llevamos ya un par de meses con esta coreografía y la tenemos casi dominada.

Cuando termina la clase cojo mis cosas y me voy sin hablar con nadie. No he hecho amigos, no soy bueno para eso. No me fío de la gente. Y aunque consiguiera congeniar con alguien podría salir malherido, aunque solo fuera por la pérdida. Y ya he tenido mucho de eso en mi vida. No quiero ni pensar en cuando Zia y la abuela ya no estén conmigo.

Llego a casa y un olor apetitoso me recibe, dándome hambre. Beso las mejillas de las dos únicas mujeres que quedan en mi vida. Después me doy una ducha antes de limpiar un poco el salón y tender la ropa, mientras ellas terminan la comida.

Aparto las sillas para que mi tía y mi abuela se sienten. Ellas, como siempre, me lo agradecen con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal con el Khopesh, cariño? —pregunta Zia.

—Bien. Creo que ya casi tenemos controlada la coreografía.

—¿Cuándo haréis una exhibición?

—Creo que para la inauguración de los Juegos. Van a hacer algo así como que en cada pueblo y ciudad de cada país haya una ceremonia justo antes de que los tributos vayan a la Arena. Como tiene que ser algo típico, han elegido a nuestra academia. También hay un grupo de chicas que bailará.

—Será interesante de ver —dice la abuela con los ojos brillantes—. Es una pena que tenga que ser en esta situación. Habrá familias que no lo disfrutarán.

Asentimos los tres con la cabeza y comemos en silencio. Pensar en pérdidas hace que sea más fresco el recuerdo de papá. También tiene que ver la gran foto de él que hay en la pared del fondo.

Cuando mamá ya no estaba entre nosotros pasamos una época dura. Pero intentamos reponernos, seguimos viajando por el trabajo de mi padre y pasamos bastante más tiempo en Egipto, porque aquí vive su familia. Llegó a parecer que podríamos acostumbrarnos a ello. No obstante, la vida me deparaba más golpes.

Estaba a punto de cumplir diecisiete años cuando llamaron a mi padre para que diera su opinión en una nueva excavación. Solía asesorarles sobre tema histórico y se le daba bien localizar a qué época correspondía cada cosa. Pero al parecer no estaba el lugar preparado para ser sacado a la luz. No sé si los dioses tuvieron algo que ver, el caso es que la tumba que estaban investigando se derrumbó. Y mi padre no volvió ese día a buscarme a casa de la abuela. No volvió nunca más.

Desde entonces he vivido aquí, con mi familia paterna. Zia se ha convertido en mi mayor confidente y mi abuela me ha inculcado las antiguas creencias. Las quiero mucho, si no fuera por ellas me sentiría completamente solo.

—Gracias por la comida, estaba muy bueno todo —digo al terminar.

—Me alegra de que te haya gustado. —Mi tía sonríe y, aunque me cuesta siempre, le devuelvo el gesto.

Recojo los platos y friego todo. Ellas se sientan en el sofá a ver la televisión, supongo que alguna serie nueva les habrá enganchado. Aunque en realidad solo están haciendo tiempo mientras me cambio. No hemos querido hablar de lo que nos espera hoy, es mejor así. No sé si el corazón envejecido de la abuela podría soportar más dolor. Hace solo un año desde que mi padre se fue.

Voy a mi pequeña habitación. Cojo una camisa que me han comprado para la ocasión y me peino con los dedos. Miro los libros de mi estantería, todos sobre el mundo egipcio. Mis ganas de aprender nunca acaban y está entre mis planes irme a Alemania para seguir formándome. Mi familia materna me ha ofrecido quedarme con ellos. Aunque no me atrevo a dejar a Zia y la abuela, ojalá pudiera llevarlas conmigo. Se quedarían muy tristes sin mí y la tía necesita ayuda para llevar la casa.

Por más que insisto, no consigo convencerlas de que se queden. Caminamos en silencio hacia el único colegio que hay en el pueblo. No somos muchos así que nos van a reunir en el patio.

—En un rato vengo —susurro, intentando darles seguridad.

—Que los dioses te protejan —me desea mi abuela.

Nos abrazamos los tres con fuerza. Estamos muy unidos, este año que he pasado con ellas ha hecho que nos necesitemos mucho. Además creo que les recuerdo a papá.

Llego a la fila al mismo tiempo que una chica y le cedo el sitio con un gesto de mi mano. Ella sonríe, yo me limito a asentir. Se da la vuelta varias veces para mirarme con curiosidad, seguramente porque no me ha visto en el único instituto del pequeño pueblo. He recibido una educación poco convencional pero buena y como mi madre pertenecía a un país neutral consiguió un permiso para que no tuviera que ir al colegio. Estudiar por mi cuenta está bien, aunque es cierto que tal vez por ello soy más retraído todavía, nunca he estado con gente de mi edad demasiado tiempo.

La hora llega y la cola va avanzando. Se cercioran de que soy quien digo ser y después me indican mi sitio en la fila de los apellidos por "R". Un par de chicos de edad cercana a la mía también me miran. El pueblo es pequeño así que lo lógico sería que me conocieran. Pero no soy más que alguien con pinta de extranjero entre tantas pieles tostadas.

La Selección comienza. El símbolo de Nueva Pangea, con la silueta de los países y los tres círculos, refulge con luz blanca en la pantalla. Después pasan más y más fotos de chicas. Solo una queda clavada, una imagen que más bien es una sentencia. Isis Ray, la tributo egipcia, solo tiene dieciséis años. Espero que alguien dentro de la Arena la proteja.

Apenas dan unos minutos de respiro. Las chicas que me rodean parecen más tranquilas aunque sus ojos buscan entre la multitud, temiendo por familiares y amigos. No hay ninguna aquí que tenga miedo por mí.

Las fotografías masculinas pasan igual de rápido que las femeninas. Siento que hasta me mareo un poco por el revoltijo de colores. La furia me recorre en fuertes oleadas cuando me veo a mí mismo en la pantalla.

—Alaric Rasgazt —anuncia una voz impersonal.

Por fuera no muestro cambio alguno, ni siquiera cuando me abro paso entre los adolescentes y voy hacia los policías. Por dentro siento una gran ira. ¿Es que acaso la vida no me ha maldecido ya bastante? ¿Es que los dioses me están castigando por algo que no llego a saber?

Sé que habrá dos pares de ojos llorosos y los busco entre la pequeña multitud. Zia me mira con una tristeza tan grande que cuesta describirla. La abuela no soporta sostenerme la mirada y de pronto cae al suelo, inerte. Rezo por que solo sea un desmayo.

.

_**Hana Izumi, 17 años – Japón**_

Camino entre el alboroto que producen los coches y la gente. Espero a que el semáforo se ponga en verde mientras marco el ritmo con un pie. Subo el volumen de la música que sale de mis cascos y porque no me gusta escuchar el sonido de mis pasos. Doy saltitos para pisar solo las líneas blancas del paso de cebra al cruzar.

Es divertido vivir en una ciudad tan grande como Kioto. Me gusta que haya mucha gente y también los ambientes tan diferentes que hay. En una calle todo son pijos y en la siguiente mafiosos. Esto último no es que me encante, pero aprendo a apreciar las cosas como son.

Los árboles que rodean la calle por la que ando son muy distintos a los que había alrededor del dōjō en el que me crie. Papá lo heredó cuando el abuelo falleció, así que nada más casarse se llevó a mamá allí. A ella le costó adaptarse, es portuguesa y nació en una gran metrópolis, así que vivir en ese pequeño pueblo le resulta duro. Al menos está cerca de la ciudad y puede venir cuando quiera.

Ese pensamiento me inquieta un poco. No sé qué cara pondría si de pronto me encontrara a mis padres. La última vez que los vi solo pude mirarles de forma acusadora. Su matrimonio nunca fue el mejor del mundo, tenían constantes peleas. Creo que por eso mi hermano Kyo se marchó en cuanto pudo. Yo tuve que aguantarles unos años más pero tras una fuerte discusión me fugué. Tal vez si no me hubieran herido sin querer todavía seguiría allí. Pero estoy feliz en Kioto, mi hermano me acogió, así que me alegra haber salido de ese asfixiante pueblo.

Llego al pequeño piso que compartimos Kyo, su novia y yo. Sé que empiezo a ser una carga así que en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad me esforzaré por ahorrar y buscarme un hogar propio.

—Hola, Hana —me saluda Miyako, toda llena de harina—. ¿Dónde estabas? Hoy no había clase, ¿no?

—Es verdad. Pero me he ido a dar una vuelta y me he comprado un CD que acaba de salir.

En realidad ese formato ha quedado obsoleto pero los llamamos así por costumbre. Ahora la música la venden en pequeñas tarjetas de memoria que metes en los propios auriculares. Es un lujo, mi hermano ahorró bastante tiempo para regalármelos en mi cumpleaños.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —pregunto mirando el estropicio de la cocina.

—Galletas. Es la primera vez que lo intento, a ver qué tal. Me he pasado con la mantequilla aunque por lo demás he seguido la receta. Al menos eso creo.

Sé que lo hace para animarme, porque me ha visto decaída los últimos días. Cree que es por la Selección y ojalá esa fuera mi única preocupación.

La abrazo con cariño, es una gran amiga para mí.

—¡Ay! Acabo de recordar que no he regado mi bonsái. —Corro a llenar un vaso de agua y después a mi habitación, menos mal que la pobre planta es medio autosuficiente.

Después de regar, me dejo caer en la mullida alfombra peluda de mi habitación. Cojo las fotografías que revelé hace unos días y sigo haciendo el mural de la pared. En cada una prima un color y estoy haciendo un paisaje de imágenes. Así que, por ejemplo, un perro marrón forma parte del tronco de un árbol, unas flores amarillas son el sol y unos caramelos verdes son parte de la hierba. Tengo que encontrar algo azul para el cielo, tal vez la ropa de la gente y la bebida energética que suelo tomar tras las actividades extraescolares.

Miro la hora, mi estómago me dice que debería cenar ya. Además a las diez tengo que estar en la Selección.

Mi móvil suena y lo cojo sin mirar quién es. Supongo que será alguna compañera de clase, como es viernes igual quieren ir de fiesta luego.

—Hana Izumi, ha hecho enfadar a personas que no debería —dice una voz grave—. Parece no entender la gravedad del asunto. Y sus padres van a pagar las consecuencias.

Un pitido intermitente es lo único que queda al otro lado de la línea cuando me decido a hablar.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Pensé que no eran más que tontas amenazas, pero al parecer la cosa va en serio. Es culpa mía, por no saber controlarme. Hay un imbécil en mi instituto que ha intentado hacerse con el control, se llama Genki Amano. Dice estar copiando la estrategia de un rival de Tokio. Su padre es un mafioso bastante peligroso y aspira a ser uno de los más grandes de Japón. El caso es que se encaprichó conmigo y yo, literalmente, le pateé el culo.

Ahora lleva una semana amenazándome y diciendo que han secuestrado a mis padres. Creía que era mentira, algo solo para asustarme, pero esta última llamada…

Actúo por impulso, como siempre hago, cuando enciendo el ordenador y con un par de clics compro un billete de autobús que sale esta noche para Ohara, el pueblo donde se supone que están mis padres. Si no los encuentro allí, no sé qué haré. Pero necesito saber si están bien.

Escucho la puerta de entrada y salgo de mi habitación. Recibo a Kyo con entusiasmo y él simplemente deja la chaqueta en el perchero con gesto ausente. Suele ser un poco así, pero estoy acostumbrada. Y no puedo preocuparle con lo de papá y mamá, menos si están en peligro por mi culpa.

—¡Hoy te tocaba traer la cena! —digo emocionada—. ¿Qué has traído? Dime que es ramen. Porfa, porfa, porfa…

—Sí, pesada, es lo que me pediste —me interrumpe, aguantando la risa—. Y también otra cosa más, pero es el postre.

Entrelazo las manos como si fuera a rezar y sonrío de oreja a oreja, aun así no me deja ver la sorpresa hasta que no terminemos de cenar.

Nos sentamos con Miyako, que no ha conseguido quitarse la harina del todo. Deja las galletas en la mesa por si queremos probar alguna aunque conociendo sus cualidades culinarias sería mejor no hacerlo. Cenamos entre risas mías y de Miya, aunque Kyo está más callado. Sé que le asusta la Selección y a mí me emociona ver que le preocupo.

—Comes por cuatro personas —me molesta mi hermano cuando repito por segunda vez.

—Déjala, está en edad de crecer —replica su novia.

Por fin terminamos y, aunque parezca que no, he guardado sitio para el postre. No pasa nada porque me atiborre, también hago ejercicio así que mantengo más o menos la línea.

Y la sorpresa es la que esperaba, mi postre favorito: dango. Son bolitas hechas de harina de arroz, azúcar y caramelo. En realidad creo que me gusta tanto por los coloridos que suele tener, aunque desde luego el sabor es genial.

Esta amena cena llega a su fin. Voy a arreglarme un poco por orden de Kyo, después cogemos el metro y nos bajamos en la sexta parada. Han elegido los alrededores de la Universidad de Kioto para congregarnos allí. Supongo que necesitaban un espacio grande y no querían arriesgarse a que algún templo o jardín botánico fuera dañado por padres histéricos si sus hijos salen elegidos.

—Mucha suerte, Hana —me dice Miyako antes de abrazarme.

—Te estaremos esperando aquí —se despide mi hermano antes de besarme la frente.

Un gesto cariñoso viniendo de él es mucho, así que sonrió con ganas. Me despido con la mano y corro hasta el control. Lo paso sin problemas en poco tiempo, ya la gente está terminando de llegar y la Selección está a punto de empezar. Estoy deseando que acabe todo esto y poder coger el autobús. Tendré que decirle a Kyo que me voy a dormir a casa de alguna amiga.

—A ti quería verte —susurra alguien en mi oído.

Doy un respingo por la cercanía y retrocedo un paso. Genki me mira con petulancia mientras sujeta mi brazo para que no me escape.

—Vas a pagármelas por lo que hiciste. Tus padres van a pasarlo muy mal por tu culpa, encanto.

No puedo contenerme. No ante esa cara de imbécil y sus palabras amenazadoras. Así que le doy un pisotón con todas mis fuerzas. Me suelta por la impresión y corro hacia mi lugar antes de que sus matones nos alcancen.

Cada vez estoy más inquieta, espero que papá y mamá estén bien. No creo que el estúpido de Genki tenga tanto poder y nunca he deseado tanto tener razón.

Un par de compañeras me saludan desde unas filas más adelante y yo agito la mano en su dirección. Entonces la repentina iluminación me hace levantar la cabeza para mirar la pantalla.

El símbolo del gobierno es el único preámbulo a la ceremonia. Después enseñan muchas fotos en las que apenas distingo el pelo, el nombre o los ojos de alguna chica. Todas las elegibles del país han entrado en un mismo saco y un impersonal ordenador es el que decidirá cuál seguro no volverá a entrar en él. Sea para bien o para mal. Me recorre un escalofrío cuando veo que la tecnología está en mi contra.

—Hana Izumi.

Cierro los ojos un momento para asimilarlo. Reacciono al fin, cuando ya unos policías vienen hacia mí, y les sigo hasta el frente de la multitud.

Muchas caras compasivas me miran. Veo unas cuantas aliviadas y otras que parecen burlarse de mí. No consigo encontrar a Kyo ni a Miyako, aunque tal vez es mejor así.

Bueno, ahora toca afrontar lo que sea que venga.

.

_**Eros Kapetano, 15 años – Grecia**_

Paso la página. La suave brisa me revuelve el pelo y hace retroceder varias hojas. Decido que ya he leído bastante así que dejo el libro a mi lado y me tumbo en la hierba. Después de un rato relajado vuelvo a enderezarme y miro a mi alrededor.

Me gusta este lugar, la cañada. Atenas es una ciudad poco bulliciosa en comparación con otras, pero aun así es un lugar complicado. Hay mucha división de opiniones sobre quienes son más felices bajo el yugo de los Siete y quienes odian que nos controlen. En mi propia casa ha habido problemas con eso porque papá cree que es lo mejor, mientras que mamá piensa que los hombres no deberían jugar a ser dioses. Yo suelo limitarme a no opinar.

Casi todo el mundo tiene miedo de esta cañada porque es un sitio peligroso, pero a mí me gusta. En realidad soy yo quien más debería temer el lugar. Cuando era pequeño tropecé y me partí la rótula izquierda, nunca llegó a curárseme bien y a veces se me resiente la rodilla. Pero en general hago vida normal.

El sol brilla con fuerza hoy. Como uno de esos días que tanto gustaban a Cassandra. Ojalá estuviera aquí conmigo.

Me doy cuenta de que es mediodía por lo alto que está el astro rey, así que decido que es hora de volver. Mi casa no está lejos de aquí así que no hay problema. Sé que hoy tengo que ser puntual porque a las tres hay que estar en el sitio donde se celebrará la Selección. No me acuerdo de dónde era, me lo dijo mamá pero no presté demasiada atención.

Llego a casa cinco minutos después, es bastante grande para solo tres personas. Encuentro a mamá en el pequeño templo artesanal que le ayudé a construir. Está rezando a los dioses. Distinto un par de ofrendas que creo que son a Zeus y Atenea.

—Es inútil lo que está haciendo —refunfuña papá, siempre menos devoto—. Aunque todas las madres hicieran eso tendría que salir algún niño elegido. No sirve para nada.

Me quedo callado, sin apartar los ojos de mamá. Es un buen gesto que implore por mi seguridad, aunque estoy de acuerdo con lo que mi padre acaba de decir.

—Eros, te he dicho una y mil veces que es de mala educación no contestar.

Le miro y asiento con la cabeza. Entro tras él en casa y servimos la mesa. Unos minutos más tarde ya estamos los tres sentados degustando la comida. Puede que sepa mejor cuando la recolectas tú mismo, cuando para conseguirla tienes que dejarte el sudor y la sangre de las manos. Es difícil vivir del campo pero a la vez tiene sus cosas buenas.

—Cariño, esta tarde acompañaremos a papá a recolectar la oliva, hay mucho trabajo —me informa mamá mientras me sirve otro plato de sopa de tomate.

Hago un gesto afirmativo y doy buena cuenta a mi plato. Suelo comer bastante últimamente, aunque por más que coma sigo igual de larguirucho y delgado. Tal vez se deba a que quemo más calorías de las que ingiero. Suelo encargarme de bajar frutos de los árboles, uso lanzas para cortar las ramas altas, a veces parecen una extensión de mi propio brazo. El sol empieza a ser abrasador y pronto tendremos la peor época, cuando la insolación y deshidratación es un peligro inminente. Así que entre una cosa y otra no consigo ganar nada de peso.

Terminamos la comida y recogemos la vajilla sucia. Mamá se pone a fregarla mientras yo me aseo. Después vienen a darme una camisa de papá, porque las mías se me han quedado pequeñas y quieren que vaya presentable a la Selección. Me observan con gesto grave, así que me miro en el espejo. Bueno, de hombros me viene grande porque tengo poca espalda pero de mangas es perfecta.

—Vamos a tener que comprarte ropa —dice mi madre mientras alisa una arruga de la camisa—. Debes haber crecido cinco centímetros en un mes.

—Si sigo así me daré en la cabeza con los marcos de las puertas.

Mis padres asienten con la cabeza. No es una broma aunque pueda sonar a eso. Estoy cerca del metro noventa y los techos de nuestra casa no son demasiado altos, así que las puertas aún menos.

Salimos con tiempo porque tenemos que ir andando hasta casi el centro de la ciudad. Al parecer han decidido reunirnos enfrente del Parlamento Helénico, cortando la carretera que hay enfrente y usando toda la Plaza Síntagma. Cabremos sin problema, Atenas sufrió una gran caída demográfica tras la guerra, fue una de las ciudades más afectadas. Es por eso que ahora recogemos nuestros cultivos de forma rudimentaria en lugar de con la nueva maquinaria que se ve en televisión. Hay un aparato que parece un helicóptero de juguete con una bolsa grande que se va llenando. También una especie de aspiradora gigantesca muy útil para lo que suelo hacer yo de coger frutos de los árboles. De todas formas esas cosas solo están en los países de los Siete y los neutrales.

Me despido de mamá, que me abraza con los ojos llorosos. Papá me aprieta el hombro para darme ánimos, aunque ellos están más nerviosos que yo. Termino el control rápido porque al final hemos llegado pronto. Me paso la mano por donde debería estar la herida por el pinchazo, pero el spray que me han echado la ha cicatrizado.

Avanzan los minutos con lentitud. Me suele gustar estar solo pero en este momento me hace sentirme melancólico. Ojalá Cassandra estuviera a mi lado. Me cogería la mano y sonreiría enseñando todos los dientes. Nadie podía ser infeliz si estaba a su lado.

Mis recuerdos hacen que mi mente me juegue una mala pasada. Veo a una chica de más o menos mi edad que se parece a ella, aunque cuando me fijo mejor veo que el color de los ojos y los rasgos faciales no son iguales.

Ella era preciosa. Tenía algo diferente, tal vez por sus mejillas sonrosadas siempre o por las negras pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos pardos. Podía pasarme horas mirándola, aunque siempre fingía que hacía otra cosa cuando ella me pillada. Cassandra se reía tan a menudo que cuando no estaba con ella todo parecía demasiado silencioso. Como si el mundo se volviera más negro. Así se ha quedado, oscurecido, desde que ella marchó para no volver.

Tardé años en darme cuenta de lo que sentía, de que había crecido lo suficiente como para poder entender un poco el amor. Después pasé varios meses intentando armarme de valor para decirle lo que me producía, que me hacía feliz, que quería estar siempre a su lado. El día que por fin me decidí, Cassy no apareció.

Fui a su casa, sus padres no sabían nada y todos nos desesperamos. Después de dos días de búsqueda encontraron su cadáver. Ella había sido asesinada, lo sé, aquello no fue un accidente. Pero jamás se encontró al responsable o a algún sospechoso, no hubo ninguna prueba a la que agarrarse. Parecía como si simplemente alguien la hubiera visto por la calle y decidido acabar con su vida. Aunque presentaba algunas marcas que dejaron ver que la habían secuestrado.

Yo solo tenía once años. Lo único que me obsesiona desde entonces es saber lo que pasó. No puedo imaginar qué clase de monstruo sería capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien como Cassandra.

Los ojos se me empañan un poco, como siempre que la recuerdo. Miro a la chica que se parece a Cassy y ella me descubre. Me sorprendo cuando se me acerca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Vista de cerca queda claro que me saca al menos un par de años, aunque como soy tan alto debo aparentar alguno más. Y desde luego no se parece tanto a Cassandra como mi mente ha querido hacerme creer.

Miro hacia otro lado y voy hasta mi sitio, ignorando la pregunta. Odio las conversaciones incómodas y esa sería una. Esa chica no puede ayudarme en nada. No creo que nadie pueda hacerlo.

Vuelvo a buscarla, la veo de reojo a unos metros de distancia y me doy cuenta de que me mira con molestia. Le dice algo a sus amigas y ellas asienten con gesto serio. Sé que a veces la educación no es mi fuerte pero me da exactamente igual lo que piensen. Cassy solía reírse de mi forma de ser, aunque es cierto de que me he vuelto más retraído desde que ella no está.

El gigantesco proyector muestra una imagen en la lona blanca. Supongo que podrán verla desde todo el lugar. La Selección es completamente fría e impersonal, enseñan las fotografías como si fuera algo normal. No hay nada que sea normal en todo esto. Mi madre lo ha dicho todos los días desde el anuncio de los Juegos. Mi padre suele apretar los labios, no quiere que se lleven a unos adolescentes pero sospecho que nunca replicará a nada que hagan los Siete. Es de esos que creen que el fin justifica los medios.

Althea Parthenopus, de un pequeño pueblo costero, acaba de ser sentenciada a una muerte casi segura.

No da demasiado tiempo a reponerse a las emociones contradictorias que esto nos suscita, a la tranquilidad en algunas familias y la creciente tensión en otras. Esperar a veces es la peor parte de todo, al menos eso suelen decir.

De pronto alguien parece mirarme fijamente desde la imagen proyectada. Soy yo.

—Eros Kapetano.

No sé por qué, pero no me sorprendo. Tampoco lo habría hecho de no salir. Transformo mi rostro en una máscara dura como el acero y camino hasta subir las escaleras del Parlamento.

Mamá suele decir que nací bajo la luna de la fortuna, afirma que los dioses me protegen y que Eros, el dios del amor de quien viene mi nombre, siempre vela por mí.

Ahora veré si hay algo de cierto en sus palabras.

.

_**Aanjay Vaishali, 17 años – India**_

Abro los ojos al alba. En esta habitación soy la única mujer. Igual que en la Guardia, parece que ninguna otra tiene más aspiraciones que limpiar la ropa y fregar suelos. Pero la servidumbre nunca ha sido para mí.

Mi trabajo consiste básicamente en seguir a la hija de Presidente por todas partes y estar dispuesta a dar mi vida por ella si fuera necesario. Sonaría exagerado si no hubiéramos sufrido ya varios ataques. Es una cabeza hueca y cada dos por tres se escapa a fiestas, allí es un blanco fácil. Y, por mucho que me irrite, mi trabajo es ser su sombra.

Voy a la habitación de mi protegida, Hianni. Suelo despertarla yo porque se pone agresiva y pocos tienen valor para aguantarla. Yo no dejaré que una malcriada se interponga en mis metas.

Llamo a la puerta, como siempre no sirve de nada. Paso el dedo por el escáner e introduzco la clave numérica, la puerta se desliza y pronto entreveo su figura en la penumbra. Presiono un botón que descorre las cortinas dejando que el sol entre y le da de lleno en la cara. Ya estoy preparada para sus gritos antes de que empiecen.

—¡Aanjay! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡¿Te crees que esas son formas de despertar a alguien?!

Entrelazo los brazos tras mi espalda. Hago una pequeña reverencia y camino hacia la salida. Antes de que se cierre la puerta la miro por encima de mi hombro.

—Vístase. Aunque sea un día especial tiene programada una clase dentro de una hora. No vuelva a dormirse, sabe que vendré a por usted.

Me tira un cojín con todas sus fuerzas pero lo esquivo.

Paso el resto de la mañana acompañando a Hianni a sus labores como hija del Presidente. Soporto sus quejas con docilidad mientras por dentro la maldigo en todos los idiomas que conozco. Si no fuera tan profesional en mi labor, ya le habría dado un tortazo hace tiempo. Cada vez que trata mal a la servidumbre. O a su padre, eso sí que me enerva. Sueldo descargar mi frustración con los muñecos de entrenamiento. Es mejor que no haya nadie cerca cuando me desato.

Acompaño a mi protegida al comedor y me sorprendo de encontrar allí al Presidente. Hago una reverencia mientras Hianni lo mira con desdén.

—Puedes retirarte, Vaishali —me dice—. Hoy comeré con mi hija.

—Sí, señor.

Asiento con la cabeza intentando mantener el gesto impasible. Que se sepa mi apellido me emociona. Vuelvo a hacer una reverencia y salgo de la estancia. Cuando ya estoy en el pasillo escucho cómo el Presidente le dice a Hianni que todo saldrá bien. El tono mordaz con el que ella contesta me exaspera. Es la persona más insufrible e irrespetuosa del mundo.

Como algo en la cocina y después bajo a las estancias subterráneas de la Guardia. Decido entrenar un rato con la espada. Movimientos ágiles y rápidos. La fuerza es tan importante como la precisión. Después de tantos años de duros entrenamientos puedo decir abiertamente que esto se me da bien. He trabajado para ello.

Kiayn aparece un rato más tarde. Su acostumbrada mirada de odio me escruta. Lo extraño es que se pare a mi lado.

—Vete a cambiar, tienes que estar en el patio con las demás elegibles dentro de veinte minutos. Deja las espadas a los hombres.

Extiende una mano para que le entregue el arma y yo aprieto con más fuerza la empuñadura. No voy a dejar que él me dé órdenes. Doy una vuelta sobre mí misma para coger fuerza y con un movimiento horizontal clavo la hoja de acero en el muñeco, partiéndolo por la mitad. Dejo caer la espada al suelo y miro con petulancia a Kiayn antes de marcharme. Sé que se contiene para no golpearme. Ojalá me diera una excusa para poder darle una lección.

Nadie diría que somos familia. Es mi tío, aunque apenas me saca un par de años. En realidad es el único familiar que me queda, pero más me valdría no tenerlo.

Nací y me crie en la zona marginal de Nueva Delhi. Allí hay más miseria de la que podría imaginar cualquiera de los de clase alta que se codean por el Palacio Presidencial donde vivo ahora. Suele haber suciedad, enfermedades y alimañas por todas partes, incluido el interior de los cuchitriles que se intentan pasar por casas. Así que no fue raro que mi madre muriera por la mordedura de una serpiente cuando yo tenía siete años. Mi padre ya era guardia del Presidente así que me trajo aquí. Empecé desempeñando labores de servidumbre, fui trabajadora aunque no la más obediente del mundo.

Tres años más tarde hubo un saqueo y mi padre murió. Su puesto en la Guardia quedó libre y es tradición que pase al siguiente varón de la familia. Si yo hubiera sido un chico habría sido para mí, pero en lugar de eso el hermano de mi padre, Kiayn, se hizo con el cargo.

Pero no me rendí, porque había encontrado un objetivo. Trabajé más duro que nadie, me entrené hasta que las manos me sangraban de las ampollas reventadas y no conseguía levantar mi cuerpo del suelo por el cansancio. Y todo el esfuerzo se vio recompensado cuando a los trece años superé las pruebas para entrar a la Guardia. Pero por ser chica decidieron que mi labor sería proteger a la hija del Presidente, que además tenía mi edad. Por eso sigo esforzándome, para demostrar mi valía y así ascender. No seguiré cuidando de la caprichosa Hianni toda mi vida. El objetivo es alcanzar lo que tuvo mi padre, ser la protectora del Presidente.

Mi tío siempre me ha odiado. Supongo que porque soy una mujer en un puesto de hombres. Pero me trae sin cuidado lo que él piense.

Salgo al patio donde han reunido a la servidumbre de quince a dieciocho y algún otro guardia que tampoco es mayor de edad. Se nota claramente una ausencia cuando faltan cinco minutos para marcharnos y una limusina de material blindado se detiene ante mí.

Resoplo, imaginando dónde está la tonta de mi protegida. Me doy la vuelta para entrar en el Palacio Presidencial y nadie me detiene, saben que soy la única que puede sacarla de ahí.

Unas risitas en el pasillo me desvían de mi camino. Me asomo a una esquina y encuentro a Hianni besándose apasionadamente con Lekham, el actual Jefe de la Guardia. No podría haberse buscado un novio secreto más estúpido o prepotente. Parece que no me rodea ni una sola persona que merezca la pena.

Me aclaro la garganta sonoramente y ellos se separan. La chica me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que interrumpes?

—Todos están esperándola. Es la hora de marchar a la Selección.

—Ya lo sé —replica con impaciencia—. Ya voy. No seas pesada. Lárgate.

Me cruzo de brazos y no me muevo del sitio. Se besan otra vez pero se separan con brusquedad cuando Lekham entreabre un ojo y se da cuenta de que no me he ido.

—Vaishali, ¿no entiende una orden directa? La señorita le ha dicho que se marche.

—Y yo le he dicho de que no hay tiempo. Dejen estas tonterías para luego.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan plasta?! —se queja Hianni—. Voy a despedirme a gusto.

Me harto cuando el beso se repite, igual de apasionado sin importar que esté delante. Camino hacia ellos y cojo a mi protegida del brazo, sacándola de las garras de ese tipo que no es más que una mala influencia. Aunque bien pensado hacen una pareja perfecta de idiotas.

—Nos vamos. Son órdenes de su padre.

—¡No olvidaré esto! —me amenaza Lekham cuando ya empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

—Como si me importara.

No suelto a Hianni hasta que no llegamos a la limusina. Los demás suspiran aliviados al ver que he conseguido traerla, uno de sus berrinches sería lo menos adecuado para hoy. Se los llevan en un autobús y yo subo al transporte presidencial.

La población es tan grande que han tenido que establecer tres puntos en los que se hace la Selección. También sirve para separar a las clases altas de las demás. Los que vivimos en el Palacio Presidencial y alrededores debemos ir al Templo del Loto. Me pregunto si no será un insulto para los dioses de cada religión el hecho de que la matanza empiece allí, en un lugar donde se reza sin importar las creencias de cada uno. Uno de los pocos sitios del mundo en el que no se hace distinción alguna.

Pasamos el control y, seguramente porque el presidente ha movido algunos hilos, me dejan conservar mi arma y permanecer junto a Hianni. Este no sería mal lugar para un ataque, hay que estar siempre prevenidos.

Observo a mi alrededor con detenimiento. Un montón de adolescentes ricos y asustados nos rodean. No parecen peligrosos, pero nunca se sabe. Así que apenas soy consciente de que la ceremonia empieza porque estoy ocupada vigilando. Es por eso que escuchar mi nombre me pilla tan desprevenida.

—Aanjay Vaishali.

Me sorprendo. Jamás pensé que mi nombre, uno entre tantos, podría salir elegido. Además creía que tendría algún privilegio por mi puesto o que el Presidente abogaría a mi favor. Está claro que estaba equivocada.

—¡Quiero ser voluntaria!

Miro a Hianni como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y me apresuro a detenerla cuando avanza entre la multitud de rostros sorprendidos. Soy yo la que se supone que tengo que cuidar de ella, no al contrario. No permitiré que se meta en ese peligro.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace? —pregunto muy confundida.

—Quiero salir de aquí, este es el único camino.

—¿Cuál? ¿Lanzarse de cabeza a una pelea a muerte con otras veintitrés personas?

—¡Prefiero morir siendo libre que seguir viviendo tan limitada como lo estoy!

Sus palabras me golpean con fuerza, pero aun así insisto en que es peligroso. No permito que siga avanzando y un par de policías se abren paso entre la multitud para sujetarla. Ella chilla y patalea, mirándome como si fuera una traidora y le estuviera arrebatando algo importante en lugar de estar salvándole la vida.

Camino hasta el fondo y enfrento de cara a la multitud con gesto decidido. Aclaro que no acepto que se presente voluntaria en mi lugar y no puedo evitar pensar que es una buena oportunidad para que el Presidente se fije en mí. Si gano le demostraré mi verdadera valía, que puedo hacer cosas más grandes e importantes que cuidar de la malcriada Hianni.

Mientras miro a mi protegida empieza la elección del chico. Me pregunto si de verdad la libertad merece tanto la pena como para dar la vida por ella. Sus ojos me dicen que sí.

.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, he estado enferma y algo liada pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Por eso no he respondido reviews pero me alegra mucho que sigáis la historia y os agradezco vuestras palabras. Gracias una vez más por vuestros maravillosos personajes.

Ya solo quedan seis tributos por conocer. **Iré poniendo algunas cosillas en el blog **así que pasaos por ahí de vez en cuando. **Ya podéis ver las fichas de los doce mentores**, uno para cada país, recuerdo que fueron elegidos por sorteo.

Estoy muy satisfecha con la diversidad de personajes que hay y deseosa de hacer que se vayan conociendo, espero conseguir plasmar las cosas que planeo.

**Preguntas:**

1. Responde a la pregunta del final de la introducción, ¿es más sensato el que ignora los problemas o el que los enfrenta? (esto ha sonado muy al colegio jajaja)

2. ¿Qué POV te ha gustado más?

3. ¿Qué tributos te gustaría ver interactuando?

**Un beso :)**


	5. Héroe

.

**5. Héroe**

La palabra héroe se usa a la ligera constantemente. Se llama de esa manera a un jugador de fútbol que marca un gol en el último minuto, al protagonista de una película, a alguien que nos hace un favor. Pero la mayor parte de las veces no pensamos en qué consiste ser un héroe.

Hay muchos tiempos de héroes. Están los que siempre llevan un listado en la cabeza de las cosas correctas, lo que tienen miedo pero lo enfrentan, los que defienden a quienes no se saben defender. Hay otros héroes de las cosas cotidianas, del día a día, dispuestos a sacrificar lo que sea por hacer que los suyos estén bien, entregamos hasta la médula a sus seres queridos. Y también están los héroes que son capaces de lo peor, de lo oscuro, los que se convencen de que las cosas horribles que hacen solo son un mal menor, los que se encargan del trabajo sucio del mundo que nadie se atreve a hacer.

Algunos de estos héroes nunca quisieron serlo. Nadie les preguntó si estaban dispuestos a entregar lo que eran, su mente, su cuerpo y su alma. Lo único claro es que un héroe es una persona con muchas papeletas para acabar en una caja de madera.

.

_**Syoran Huang, 18 años – China**_

—Déjame que lo adivine… —Finjo reflexionar, aunque sé la respuesta—. ¡Eres Bao-Tian Xi!

—Bah, la próxima vez te lo pondré más difícil —se queja Yu riendo.

Mientras esperamos a que Nora acabe de limpiar, porque no le suele gustar que le ayudemos, a veces jugamos a cosas. Hoy ha tocado adivinar qué personaje famoso somos, haciendo algunas preguntas. El que ha dicho es un jugador de fútbol, qué predecible. Aunque me da rabia porque era el que iba a elegir yo luego.

Entonces llega Nora, se sienta en los escalones del templo y suspira. Parece más cansada de lo normal. Supongo que le preocupa el día que nos espera.

Como siempre, me pierdo mirando fijamente las pecas que cubren sus mejillas y su pelo anaranjado. Me gustaría moverme hacia donde está y rodearla con mis brazos, que sus ojos azules me mirasen con cariño y nuestros dedos se entrelazaran. Pero ese lugar lo ocupa Yu. La estrecha contra él y yo desvío la vista. Hace ya un año que me toca mirar a otro lado para que no me duela tanto.

Si ya es difícil que te guste tu mejor amiga, que ella esté con otro de tus amigos es aún peor. Se volvieron más unidos a raíz de que le diagnosticaran artritis a su madre. Nora tuvo que empezar a limpiar los templos y Yu le facilitaba productos de la tienda de sus padres. Cuando me dijeron que estaban saliendo juntos solo pude sonreír y darles la enhorabuena. Es lo que debe hacer un buen amigo.

—¡Hola! —gritan dos voces infantiles.

Los hermanos de Nora vienen corriendo. Zac, que tiene mi edad, es el único que sabe de mis sentimientos por su hermana. Me da una palmada en la espalda cuando llega junto a nosotros. Los dos pequeños corretean por aquí contando lo que han aprendido hoy en la escuela.

Me levanto y voy hacia un rincón del templo, donde he dejado mi mochila. Saco una pelota de fútbol bastante polvorienta y se la tiro a los niños. He decidido regalársela porque queda solo un mes para mi cumpleaños y mis padres me van a comprar una nueva.

Los dos se emocionan mucho. Paso un rato intentando enseñarles, aunque por mucho que se esfuercen enseguida se cansan. Están demasiado esqueléticos para tener aguante. Les obligo a tomar descansos mientras pienso en lo injusta que es la vida. Su padre murió hace tiempo, su madre está enferma, Zac y Nora tienen que trabajar para intentar sacar la familia adelante. Sé que vivieron en Alemania, tienen bastantes raíces de allí, pero por alguna razón volvieron aquí. Este debe ser uno de los pueblos más pequeños y devastados de China.

El sol se pone y decidimos que es hora de irnos. Mis padres deben estar esperándome para cenar. Digo alguna de mis acostumbradas tonterías antes de que nos separemos, me alegra conseguir arrancar un par de carcajadas a los demás.

Cuando llego, mamá ya está cerrando con llave la farmacia. Me saluda con la mano y subimos juntos las escaleras hasta nuestra pequeña casa, justo encima del local. Papá está terminando de poner la mesa.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy, Syo?

—Lo de siempre —respondo entre bocado y bocado—. He ido a clase, después Yu y yo hemos esperado a Nora. También han venido sus hermanos.

—Hablando de eso —dice mamá, levantándose para traerme una pequeña caja—. Dale luego esto, ya se le debe estar acabando la medicina de la artritis.

Asiento con la cabeza y dejo el envase encima de la mesa. Mis padres han sido muy buenos con toda la gente de este pueblo, desde que llegamos prácticamente han regalado cosas y por eso nuestra situación económica no es muy buena. No me quejo, admiro lo que hacen. Además me han dejado ayudar a la familia de Nora.

Llevamos ya bastantes años en China. Yo nací aquí, aunque poco después nos mudamos a Italia. Mi madre es de allí, también toda su familia. Vivíamos con sus padres, mi Nono y mi Nona, y yo estaba muy unido a ellos. Cuando ambos murieron, volvimos a la tierra natal de papá. Siempre me dio la impresión de que huíamos de algo. Tardé años en comprender la razón.

Bajo la mirada a mi pecho. Paso los dedos por las dos placas metálicas, de esas que llevan todos los miembros de un ejército, que siempre llevo puestas.

Mi Nono era piloto en el ejército de los Siete. Mi Nona era toda una dama, sabía llevar la casa y respetaba las ideas de los nuevos dirigentes. Al menos así era como lo exteriorizaban. Hace un par de años mi padre me confesó la verdad tras la repentina muerte de ambos: eran rebeldes. Mi abuelo era un espía infiltrado y pasaba información al otro bando. No había clemencia para quienes eran contrarios a las ideas de los Siete, sigue sin haberla. Por eso han ideado esa atrocidad a la que llaman "Juegos".

Aprieto en la mano derecha las dos placas. Siento mucha rabia con esta situación.

—Syoran, ¿estás bien?

Suspiro ligeramente antes de mirar a mamá. Sonrió con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz, ella también sigue echando de menos a los abuelos.

—Estaba pensando que fue un robo el partido de la semana pasada. ¡Eso era penalti! Y la expulsión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Menudo árbitro de pacotilla…

—¿Verdad? —contesta papá, con la misma energía que yo—. Y no entiendo cómo el delantero puede estar jugando en Primera División. ¡Es malísimo!

—Es cierto. Yo lo haría muchísimo mejor que él.

Ambos ríen y seguimos charlando de cosas sin importancia durante un rato. Después voy a cambiarme porque sigo con el uniforme del pequeño instituto que hay en el pueblo. No me gusta nada llevar la corbata así que siempre la aflojo mucho y me gano algún reprimenda. Bueno, si tengo que ser sincero, los profesores suelen tener que gritarme bastante. Dicen que tengo tendencia a la dispersión y no sé qué más. ¡Como si unos números en un papel fueran tan importantes! Algún día seré jugador de fútbol y solo tendré que saber contar los goles que marco.

El buen humor se me va un poco al ver la pequeña maqueta de avión que tengo en la mesilla de noche. Mi Nono y yo solíamos hacer muchas, esta fue la primera. Agito un poco la cabeza y vuelvo a dejar la maqueta donde estaba. Después me miro en el espejo con decisión. Sonrío. Esa es la actitud.

Llegamos a la pequeña plaza del pueblo muy rápido porque vivimos cerca.

—Mucha suerte, hijo —dice mamá, apretándome las manos.

Papá me desea lo mismo, con gesto demasiado serio para mi gusto.

—Tranquilos, no la necesito. —Les guiño un ojo como despedida.

Me cruzo con Zac, que ya está yendo hacia su fila, y paso los nudillos por su cabeza revolviéndole el pelo. Veo a lo lejos a Nora despidiéndose de Yu, así les saludo agitando las manos. Él ya ha pasado la edad de poder ser elegido, lo que significa una preocupación menos.

Me paro en un sitio y me estiro, tengo un poco de agujetas de ayer.

—Oye, ese es mi lugar —reclama una chica.

Miro a mi alrededor, algo despistado, hasta que un policía me llama por mi apellido y me conduce hasta mi sitio. Escucho a Nora riéndose de mí no muy lejos de aquí, me llevo una mano a la nuca, algo avergonzado, aunque me sumo a la risa.

Lo lógico sería que, cuando la pantalla se enciende, preste atención. Pero es mucho más entretenido mirar a mi mejor amiga. Es delicada, con una piel muy clara, con una mirada cristalina. Alguien demasiado dulce y trabajadora como para tener que ir a una masacre así. Por eso me siento aliviado cuando eligen a una tal Nuo-Lan. Aunque al instante me reconcome la culpabilidad, no debería alegrarme de la desgracia ajena. Pero es que Nora ya ha sufrido bastante en su vida.

Cuando llegué al pueblo era solo un crío. Intentaba que la falta de mi Nono y mi Nona no me afectara, aunque me costaba. Un día a la salida de la escuela escuché alboroto y fui a ver qué pasaba. Unos chicos se estaban metiendo con Nora porque era diferente, por su pelo anaranjado y sus pecas. La empujaron, la tiraron a un charco de barro y se rieron de ella. Sentí una especie de _déjà vu_. Apreté las dos placas que colgaban de mi cuello y me recordé lo que significaba tenerlas. Así que reuní coraje y me lancé contra los chicos. Di patadas, puñetazos y mordiscos. Acabé todo lleno de golpes, con los ojos hinchados y semiinconsciente por la paliza que me dieron. Nora se acercó a mí, todavía llena de barro y con lágrimas contenidas. Murmuró un "gracias" que fue el principio de una larga amistad. Siempre admiré su fuerza interior y la devoción que tiene por su familia.

Sigo con los ojos clavados en mi mejor amiga. Por eso su gesto de consternación es la primera señal de que algo anda mal.

—Zac Erdöshi —dice una voz de forma indiferente, como si anunciara el tiempo en lugar de una sentencia a muerte.

Nora grita. Se atraganta varias veces con su propio llanto intentando abrirse paso entre los policías cuando su hermano empieza a caminar. Ellos la empujan, tratan de hacerle retroceder, y al final le dan golpes con las porras para que se esté quieta. Ella está desatada, completamente histérica, y devuelve cada uno de los tortazos que recibe.

Corro hacia allí pero más policías han entrado y me detienen. Yo solo soy consciente de que tengo que llegar hasta Nora para detenerla, porque un policía ha sacado una pistola. Grito cosas que no voy a recordar, tal vez solo son sonidos incoherentes, mientras intento soltarme del agarre.

Miro a Zac, que ya está llegando al pequeño escenario. Mi amigo, mi confidente. Sin él la familia Erdöshi morirá de hambre. Sin él Nora nunca será la misma. No puedo permitirlo, a mí nadie me necesita de esa manera.

—¡Me presento voluntario! —Lo digo con todas mis fuerzas, nunca había gritado tan alto.

Todos parecen quedarse estáticos ante mis palabras. Casi como si contuvieran el aliento. Después los policías me escoltan hasta el escenario, donde las cámaras podrán enfocarme bien y enseñarle al mundo el tributo chino.

_No se puede sobrevivir si no se tiene miedo. No se puede ser valiente si no hay un temor que superar._

Me repito las palabras de mi Nono. Aprieto los puños mientras me digo que papá y mamá podrán seguir adelante sin mí. Haré honor a las placas que cuelgan en mi cuello. La imagen de un niño siendo apaleado viene a mí cabeza, sus ojos suplicantes y llorosos, también de mis pequeños pies cuando hui lo más rápido que pude.

No volveré a darle la espalda a nadie más.

.

_**Selene Astori, 17 años – Italia**_

La suave brisa marina me agita un poco el pelo, que hace cosquillas en mis mejillas. El sol brilla con fuerza y arranca resplandores en cada ola. El mar está casi en completa calma, como si intentara tranquilizarme. Normalmente lo consigue, pero hoy es un día diferente, especial. Y no en el buen sentido.

La abuela siempre ha dicho que el mar me protege. Que es el amante de la luna y por ello cuidará de mí. Mi nombre viene de la antigua diosa de la luna, lo eligió porque según ella mis ojos tienen el mismo color que el astro reflejado en las aguas marinas.

No es la única razón de que me sienta ligada al mar. Cuando tenía cinco años, me acerqué demasiado en un despiste de mi abuela. La corriente me arrastró hasta lo más hondo y llegó un punto en que ella no conseguía verme, pudo acabar en tragedia. Pero de pronto una ola me llevó hasta la orilla.

Acaba contagiando sus alocadas ideas a los demás, incluso a mí aunque intente evitarlo. Los pescadores creen que doy suerte y por eso se ha convertido en una tradición que me lleven con ellos los fines de semana. Dicen que así el mar siempre está en calma. Al principio era una espectadora, con el tiempo me enseñaron algunas cosas básicas y empezaron a pagar mi presencia con pescado. Viene bien la comida, entre la abuela y yo apenas conseguimos llegar a fin de mes. Antiguamente Agrigento, nuestra ciudad, fue muy importante, una de las más relevantes de Sicilia. Pero tras la guerra solo hemos conseguido salir a duras penas de la pobreza.

Decido que es hora de irme cuando el calor empieza a ser asfixiante. Mi piel tostada está acostumbrada al sol, pero el de mediodía es demasiado. Además deberíamos comer algo antes de ir a la Selección.

Interrumpo al instante ese pensamiento. No quiero darle vueltas. Llevo desde el anuncio de los "Juegos" yendo a los templos a pedir un poco de fortuna a los dioses. No es que crea en ellos, aunque los respeto. Supongo que tengo poco definida la línea entre costumbre y creencia, pero mi abuela siempre ha dicho que soy una afortunada de los dioses, así que me gusta meditar al pie de las construcciones en sus nombres. A veces, mientras el sol se pone y entre los pilares de la antigua roca veo el mar, me parece que puedo ser tan inmortal como Júpiter o Juno. Encuentro la paz como pocas veces en mi vida.

No tardo en llegar a nuestra pequeña casa, porque está a unos pasos de la playa.

—Hola, mi niña —me saluda la abuela—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que no. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo a ti?

—Tengo el estómago cerrado. Los años no pasan en vano. Aunque deberíamos comer algo.

—Sí. Haré una ensalada. Ayer fui al mercado y todo tenía buena pinta.

Asiente con la cabeza y su mirada se pierde por la ventana. Sé que está más preocupada de lo que dejan entrever sus ojos sabios y su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

Es la persona con más vitalidad que conozco. No sé qué sería de mí sin ella. Probablemente habría acabado siendo muy distinta, ha conseguido hacerme sentir querida a pesar de no tener padres. Los míos fallecieron hace tanto que no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos. Mamá murió en el parto por una negligencia médica. Papá cayó como tantos otros hombres intentando defendernos del yugo de los Siete. Ellos se llevaron la vida que podría haber tenido, arrebataron a muchos niños un futuro mejor y más próspero. Y ahora, por si no fuera poco, quieren obligar a veinticuatro a matarse entre ellos.

Cuando ya estamos degustando la ensalada, poco aliñada para la abuela porque el médico lo ha ordenado, llaman a la puerta. Me sorprende encontrar a Aletta al otro lado.

—Hola, profe —me saluda sonriendo—. Vengo a desearte mucha suerte.

Me abraza las rodillas y se me escapa una risa. Es una niña adorable. Trabajo en una pequeña escuela enseñando esperanto a los más pequeños. A ella le doy alguna clase extraña de siciliano, una lengua propia de nuestra isla que ya pocos recuerdan pero mi abuela me inculcó desde pequeña.

La abuela se acerca y le tiende una gran bolsa blanca de donde asoma una tela blanca.

—Toma, dale esto a tu madre, ya he arreglado el vestido de novia para tu hermana. Dile que ya me pagará cuando pueda, no hay prisa.

Aletta sonríe dejándonos ver los dos agujeros de los dientes que le faltan. Coge la bolsa como puede y le agradezco los buenos deseos, después se marcha corriendo calle arriba.

Vemos la hora e intercambiamos una mirada que dice muchas cosas. Le tiendo un brazo a mi abuela para que camine más cómoda y vamos hacia El Valle de los Templos, todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo. En el fondo me enfada que vaya a ser allí donde hagan el sorteo, un lugar sagrado no debería ser mancillado con un recuerdo tan malo.

Siento que me arden las mejillas cuando dos chicos altos de cabellos cobrizos se nos acercan. Andreas y Demos son lo más parecido a unos amigos que tengo, nunca me ha gustado abrirme a las personas pero hemos coincidido tantas veces pescando que ahora hay cierta confianza entre nosotros. Les saludo con una sonrisa y Demos, el mellizo más pequeño, me mira con intensidad. Sus ojos oscuros parecen querer prometerme que todo irá bien.

Desvío la mirada, recordando lo que pasó hace una semana. Como otros días desde que se anunció esta atrocidad, estaba en el Templo de Juno pidiendo suerte. Él apareció de pronto, como salido de la nada, y comenzó a trenzarme el pelo. Es la única persona a la que le dejo hacerlo, además de mi abuela. Puede parecer una tontería pero para mí es importante. Siempre he sentido una punzada de tristeza al ver cómo las madres enseñan a sus hijas a hacerse trenzas, yo jamás he podido vivir eso.

Cuando terminó, volvió a levantarse y se puso frente a mí.

—¿Sabes, Selene? Tengo miedo —me susurró, haciendo que se me pusiera el vello de punta—. Yo ya tengo diecinueve, lo sé, pero por quien temo es por ti. —Quería responderle, decirle que no soy débil, pero parecía que la voz se me había ido—. Sé que eres fuerte, que siempre aparentas serlo. Pero te he visto mirar con amargura a las familias, te he visto llorar a la luz de la luna sin lágrima alguna.

La sonrisa de Demos se volvió melancólica y sentí mi corazón completamente encogido.

—Siempre he soñado con ser tu Endimión.

Sin pensarlo, le devolví el gesto ante esa alusión. He contado muchas veces el mito de la diosa que me dio nombre: se enamoró tanto de un hermoso hombre, llamado Endimión, que suplicó a Zeus por su eterna juventud para que nunca la dejase, y así el joven acabó sumido en un eterno sueño sin perder jamás su belleza.

Anudó un fino cordel plateado en mi muñeca, del que colgaban figuras talladas a mano de las distintas fases de la luna. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Después me beso, suave, casi como si yo estuviera hecha de cristal. Me sonrió otra vez mientras me sonrojaba y se marchó. Rocé los dedos con mis labios y me pregunté qué sentía por él. Todavía no he conseguido responderme.

No hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, aunque nos hemos visto porque somos guías de las pocas excursiones a templos que hacen los turistas. La mayoría vienen de países de los Siete, algunos pocos de neutrales, ninguno de rebeldes. Siempre me ha parecido que los mitos que tan bien conozco son más bellos cuando es la voz de Demos la que los cuenta. Pero sigo sin poder poner nombre a mis sentimientos.

Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado ensimismada, así qué intento reaccionar y seguimos caminando hasta la plaza. Mi abuela está muy triste, desde que se anunciaron los Juegos ha llorado a escondidas, casi como si fuera un hecho que yo vaya a salir elegida. Los mellizos me desean suerte.

Paso el control y acabo en una fila que está a la derecha del Templo de Juno. Me muerdo los labios con nerviosismo, intentando aparentar calma. Aquí estoy, rodeada de muchas personas que no conozco de nada, esperando a que llegue el momento. Sujeto con fuerza la pulsera que Demos me regalo y es lo único que me mantiene serena.

Cuando la pantalla se ilumina, algunos adolescentes se revuelven nerviosos y alguien me empuja por detrás. La pulsera se me cae al suelo, escapándoseme cualquier soplo de tranquilidad.

—Selene Astori —me sentencia una voz por los altavoces.

Me agacho y palpo el suelo hasta que encuentro la pulsera, después la guardo en mi puño apretándola con fuerza.

Todo me da vueltas cuando me yergo. Miro hacia todas direcciones, me duele la cabeza y no hay mar o luna que ver desde mi sitio. Solo una multitud de caras aliviadas o de lástima. Quiero llorar, pero no puedo parecer más débil, aunque a duras penas aguanto las lágrimas.

No soy consciente de nada. Alguien me arrastra hasta otro lugar, escucho murmullos a mi alrededor, pero no soy capaz de asimilar nada.

Mis ojos de alguna manera encuentran el templo de Juno, el mismo donde Demos me besó, y suplico por dentro a los dioses que hagan reales las palabras de la abuela. Dadme fortuna, por favor.

.

_**Ignacio Moreno, 16 años – Argentina**_

Siento un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, a la altura de la frente, aunque no me duele. Debe haber sido algo blando. Cuando se repite me obligo a abrir los ojos. Y, como esperaba, ahí está mi _queridísima_ hermana.

—¡Victoria! ¡Déjame en paz! —me quejo.

Se sube de un salto a la cama cuando le doy la espalda para pegarme otra vez con el cojín. La muy bruta tiene fuerza.

—No grites que vas a despertar a mamá —susurra entre dientes—. Venga, que ya está el desayuno.

Me da un tirón del pelo para que le haga caso y yo me levanto para agarrarle por la espalda. Forcejeamos un minuto entero, sin querer rendirnos ninguno de los dos, hasta que Alejandra nos llama desde el pasillo. Nos soltamos con un último empujón y Victoria me saca la lengua justo antes de entrar a la cocina.

—Buenos días, cielo —me saluda Ale antes de besarme la mejilla.

Mi hermana mayor siempre ha sido como una madre para mí. Nunca he podido pasar mucho tiempo con la mía porque trabaja de sol a sol para mantenernos, cuatro hijos para una madre soltera no es algo fácil. Así que Alejandra se ha encargado de cuidarnos a Vic y a mí.

Nos sirve zumo y tostadas, aunque no me da tiempo ni a dar un mordisco antes de que Ezequiel aparezca con gesto hosco. Sé que es por mí, tiene una carta del instituto en la mano.

—A ver, Ignacio, ¿por qué no te esfuerzas más? Estas notas solo son pasables. Todos tus profesores dicen que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

Me cruzo de brazos y le giro el rostro. No me gusta que siempre esté dándome órdenes. Sé que se ha impuesto a sí mismo el papel de hombre de la casa, pero eso no le convierte en mi padre. Aunque ello no significa que no le respete.

—Siempre hago mis deberes, intento hablar poco en clase, así que no sé de qué te quejas. —Hago mi tarea porque David me obliga, pero eso no se lo voy a decir.

Resopla, frustrado. Siempre consigo sacarle de sus casillas. Sé que lo que más rabia le da es saber lo mucho que me parezco a él. Ezequiel está estudiando mientras trabaja en un taller mecánico, para ayudar a mamá un poco con la casa, así que usa esa excusa para la lentitud con la que se saca la carrera.

—Tienes que centrarte y madurar un poco. —Está enfadado, pero no es algo nuevo. Sigo sin mirarle.

—Venga, chicos, no es momento para hablar de esto —interrumpe Alejandra con su habitual tono tranquilo—. Comamos en paz. Y ya mañana podemos charlar con calma sobre lo que sea, ¿vale?

Ninguno podemos negarle nada cuando usa esa voz, así que asentimos con la cabeza.

Comemos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que mamá entra por la puerta. Sus ojos están, como siempre, maquillados con unas profundas ojeras. Pensaba que hoy que tiene día libre aprovecharía para descansar pero está claro que la preocupación por la Selección le ha quitado el sueño. Sigue llevando el anillo de casada y ahora mismo lo hace girar en su dedo, como cada vez que intenta ocultar sus miedos. Nos dedica una sonrisa tranquila antes de sumarse a nosotros. Sé lo que está pensando antes de que lo diga.

—Ojalá vuestro padre pudiera veros, habéis crecido tanto…

Ezequiel suspira con gesto melancólico. Siempre que tiene oportunidad habla de lo mucho que admiraba a papá. Cuando mi padre murió yo no era más que un crío, así que mis hermanos mayores son los que más tiempo pasaron con él. Siempre hablan de lo idealista y trabajador que era. Murió en un bombardeo sorpresa y mi madre nunca ha podido superar su pérdida.

—A veces me parece volver a escucharle —susurra Alejandra—. Con su voz profunda, contándome cosas de sus viajes para los proyectos de arquitectura. No puedo evitar recordarle cuando huelo café, siempre tomaba uno por las mañanas antes de marcharse.

Mamá baja la cabeza, sospecho que para esconder una lágrima rebelde. Ezequiel rodea con un brazo a Ale y besa su frente, aunque no es dado a esas muestras de cariño siempre tiene alguna guardada para estos momentos.

Victoria se revuelve en la silla, algo incómoda, e intercambiamos una mirada. Solo tiene un año más que yo, así que tampoco recuerda a nuestro padre. Me gustaría poder hacerlo. Todos dicen que me parezco mucho a él físicamente, mi hermano también, me pregunto si tendremos alguna similitud más.

Un rato más tarde ya hemos terminado de desayunar. Nos preparamos y salimos los cinco por la puerta como la familia unida que somos. Allí nos está esperando mi mejor amigo, David, con su habitual sonrojo en cuanto Victoria le saluda. Casi es uno más de nosotros, así que vamos juntos hasta la plaza.

Lobos es una ciudad cercana a la capital de Argentina, me gusta porque por ello alguna vez hemos podido visitar Buenos Aires. Mi tío me llevó en moto hace mucho, fue un viaje largo para ese transporte y mi cuerpo acabó agarrotado. Pero después de aquello empezaron a gustarme mucho las motocicletas. No estaría mal tener una algún día, aunque sé que mi familia no lo aprobaría. No después del pequeño accidente que tuvimos años atrás. Salí ileso, el tío se fracturó un brazo. Mi madre me dijo llorando que no podía perder a nadie más. Ese día comprendí que no es tan fuerte como parece.

Llegamos al sitio, que está abarrotado. Buscamos un rato entre el mar de cabezas y el resoplido de Victoria me hace darme cuenta de que Maximiliano está en el centro de la fila. Entiendo lo que molesta a mi hermana, Araceli está abrazando a Max a modo de saludo.

Nos despedimos de mamá y nuestros hermanos mayores. Ezequiel me revuelve el pelo, le encanta hacerme rabiar. Alejandra coloca nerviosamente el cuello de mi camiseta y después nos besa a los dos. Nuestra madre está como ausente y sé que es por el miedo.

Llegamos junto a Maximiliano, él me saluda dándome la espalda. Está picado porque le gané ayer al ajedrez. Siempre alardea de que es muy bueno, yo solo había jugado un par de veces en mi vida. No se toma bien perder, somos algo así como rivales.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No soportas una derrota? —pregunto con burla.

David ríe ante mis palabras. Después pone gesto serio, creo que es porque Victoria está discutiendo con Araceli. Siempre se llevan igual, aunque ahora está claro que los celos de mi hermana son los que han desatado el conflicto.

—Piérdete, Nacho —me dice Max.

Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta ese apodo y lo sabe. Prefiero mi nombre completo. David me frena para que no discuta porque pasan unos policías cerca de nosotros, todo el mundo está algo tenso hoy y mejor no dar razones para un golpe disciplinario.

Las chicas siguen discutiendo incluso después de pasar el control. Yo intento no mirar la aguja cuando me pinchan. Ezequiel se desmayaría si tuviera que pasar por esto, odia las inyecciones.

Me despido de mis amigos, Araceli entrelaza sus dedos con los míos antes de que nos separemos y me parece ver que se ha ruborizado. El gesto burlón de Vic me lo confirma.

Vamos hasta nuestro sitio, uno al lado del otro por compartir apellido. Escucho llorar desconsoladamente a un chico que debe tener los quince recién cumplidos. No es el único, hay algunas chicas que parecen a punto de estallar.

—Esto es un asco —dice Victoria, mirando también a los que nos rodean—. Por mucho que Alejandra se empeñe en decir que hay que ver lo positivo de las cosas… En toda esta porquería no hay nada bueno. Nada que rescatar.

—Eres una amargada, luego te compro un caramelo para ver si te endulza un poco. —Estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero no se lo digo, prefiero meterme con ella para aliviar el ambiente.

Me da un golpe en el hombro, más suave de lo habitual. Se pone de puntillas para mirar entre la multitud. Supongo que busca a nuestra familia, yo prefiero no verles ahora mismo.

Han puesto un enorme proyector sujetado por una grúa gigantesca. Cuando se enciende aparece una imagen en la lona blanca que han colgado de otra grúa. El símbolo de Nueva Pangea siempre me ha dado curiosidad. Entiendo lo de la silueta de todos los países del mundo, lo que no me cuadra son los tres círculos. ¿Por qué ese número? ¿Por qué no siete? Puede que sea por estética, aunque algo me dice que hay más tras eso. Tal vez simbolice a los tres bandos. Rebeldes, neutrales y los Siete. Probablemente nunca conoceré la respuesta.

Una cara queda estática, un nombre se graba en la cabeza de todos. Iliana Farías, de la misma edad que yo, irá a los Primeros Juegos del Hambre. Le deseo suerte.

Miro a Victoria, parece aliviada de no ver su cara proyectada. Yo también lo estoy, aunque no puedo alegrarme cuando otra chica ha sido elegida, alguien probablemente inocente en todo en este asunto. Me doy cuenta de que David, que está unas filas más adelante, mira con una sonrisa a mi hermana. He pensado más de una vez en hacer algo para juntar a esos dos pero no me atrevo. Porque cuando Vic conoció a Maximiliano empezó a confundirse, creo que le gustan los dos. Lo reconozco, soy un entrometido. Cuando las cosas acaban bien es genial, cuando no… me siento culpable. Mi hermana suele decirme que el mundo no gira a mi alrededor.

Y como estoy pensando en mis cosas, no me entero de cuándo empiezan a pasar las fotos de los chicos. Es la fuerza con la que Victoria aprieta mi antebrazo lo que me alerta.

—Ignacio Moreno.

Me quedo de piedra, casi literalmente. No consigo hacer nada más que existir mientras los segundos avanzan y las caras se vuelven hacia mí. Pienso que esto tiene que ser un mal sueño, que no puede estar pasándome. Sí, alguna vez pensé en la posibilidad de salir elegido, pero era tan remota que no me lo planteé demasiado. Está claro que fue un error.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, puede que un minuto, puede que una hora, el caso es que de pronto dos policías me cogen de los brazos para llevarme al frente de la multitud. Desde ahí puedo ver a todos y desearía haber cerrado los ojos. Mis amigos y mis hermanos tienen el mismo gesto, rostros muy distintos con exactamente la misma mirada de desconcierto. Está claro que nadie se lo esperaban.

Mamá es la primera en reaccionar. De pronto se echa a llorar, contagiando al resto de mi familia. Siento un extraño peso en el pecho al recordar lo que me dijo después del accidente de moto. Ella no puede perder a nadie más.

.

_**Pilar Aizcorbe, 18 años – España**_

Bostezo sonoramente mientras me calzo las botas. Me estiro antes de salir por la puerta. Abro el granero y dejo a las pocas reses que nos quedan salir a pastar en la zona que tenemos vallada. Acaricio el lomo de una de ellas al pasar, antes de entrar de nuevo y coger la hoz. No es el trabajo más agradable del mundo, pero me he acostumbrado a él. Podría ser peor.

Mientras doy de comer al toro, escucho pasos detrás de mí. Ya sé quién es antes de sentir sus labios en mi sien. Joaquín sonríe, con ese gesto tan tranquilo de siempre, y después coge las herramientas para ayudarme con el huerto. Si no fuera por él, no conseguiría sacar esto adelante.

Mientras trabajamos le cuento la conversación que tuve ayer con una profesora de la pequeña escuela local. Se me olvidó decírselo anoche cuando vino a despedirse.

—… me preguntó qué me parecía. Y, bueno, ya sabes cómo soy. Era un peinado feísimo. Pero no iba a decirle nada cruel, claro. Le dije que hay gustos para todo. No se lo tomó muy bien, apretó los labios de una forma muy graciosa. Igual debería pedirle disculpas o algo, no sé.

Él sigue trabajando en silencio, alguna que otra sonrisa es mi única respuesta.

—Podrías decir algo, ¿sabes? —me quejo, como siempre—. Ah, vale. O tienes razón. O eres un desastre. —Se ríe ante mis palabras, se quita los guantes y se acerca, yo le rehúyo en bromas—. Cualquier cosa me vale. Me cansa sacarte las palabras a presión.

—Ah, vale. Tienes razón, eres un desastre.

Le saco la lengua cuando consigue atraparme, igual que lo hacía cuando éramos más pequeños y se burlaba de mí. Me roba un beso que respondo con gusto. Nuestra relación ha avanzado a paso lento pero seguro. Siento que no ha sido más que lo que seguía a la larga amistad que tuvimos, algo natural y que me alegra la vida.

Después de un rato de duro trabajo, entramos a mi casa. Desayunamos charlando de tonterías. O, más bien, yo hablando sin parar y él soltando algún monosílabo de cuando en cuando.

—Hoy no voy a poder ir a leer a los niños. Han cerrado el colegio, todos están contentos porque se lo toman como unas vacaciones.

—Para ellos lo son —dice Joaquín antes de sorber la leche.

—No para los que tiene hermanos elegibles.

Me río al ver el bigote blanco que le ha dejado la bebida. Con una mano, le limpio las comisuras.

Sobre la estantería tengo los pocos libros que no tuve que vender. Lo bueno es que en la biblioteca del colegio me dejan leer los que quiera. Uno de los profesores y yo se los enseñamos a los niños en secreto. Es algo que le habría gustado a mi padre.

Él era, es y será mi héroe. Su época de estudiante en la Universidad de Salamanca coincidió con el principio de la opresión. Los rebeldes, como es lógico, comenzaron siendo los mismos alumnos. Entre la gente joven siempre ha habido más espíritu de lucha. O tal vez solo yo lo veo así, quién sabe. Mi padre fue un importante líder entre los estudiantes, aunque todo lo hacía en secreto. Mi abuelo era un funcionario del gobierno que ya habían conseguido controlar los opresores, así que papá se encargaba de filtrar información. Pero la guerra, como todo el mundo sabe, no sirvió más que para que murieran muchas personas.

Así que mi padre se volvió profesor, ya con su familia formada. Mamá y él se adoraban. Hubo una época en la que todos los centros educativos fueron cerrados y lo pasaron mal, pero pronto volvieron a abrirlos. No obstante, se instruiría a los niños de forma diferente, por orden de los Siete. A papá no le gustó nada aquello, así que se dedicó a darme una enseñanza adecuada en secreto. Recuerdo los libros que me leía, los valores que me inculcaba, la historia sin censura que me contaba.

Me he criado en la granja de mi abuelo, en la Costana, capital del municipio Campoo de Yuso. Es un sitio tan humilde que apenas sufrió consecuencias tras la guerra. Así que se podría decir que tenía todas las papeletas para que mi vida fuera tranquila. Pero yo solita me encargué de buscar problemas.

Antes de que seguir por ese hilo de pensamientos, la entrada de mamá en la cocina me hace volver a la realidad.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal has dormido? —la saludo con entusiasmo y le sirvo un poco de leche.

—Bien, bien. —Se toma sus pastillas del corazón con una pequeña mueca—. Buenos días, Joaquín.

—Señora.

Ella siempre se ríe de la formalidad con la que le trata mi novio. Es gracioso porque lo conoce desde que apenas le llegaba por el ombligo, ya es hora de que coja confianza. Pero da igual lo mucho que se lo repita, igual que cuando intento que hable más. Él es así.

—Mamá, tendrías que haber visto el peinado que se ha hecho la profesora Sonia. Me pidió mi opinión y no pude inventarme ningún cumplido.

—Eso no me sorprende, no eres de regalarlos.

—¡Oye! —Inflo las mejillas con enfado cuando Joaquín ríe—. Soy una persona muy agradable, ¿vale?

—Sí, lo eres, Pily. Pero quedar bien no es tu fuerte.

—Nadie debería preguntar si no quiere que le contesten con la verdad.

Los dos vuelven a reírse, finjo indignarme pero acabo uniéndome a ellos. Joaquín me besa la coronilla antes de despedirse de mi madre, dice que vendrá en un rato para acompañarnos a la Selección. Su gesto se vuelve serio al nombrarla e intento no pararme a pensar en el miedo que tengo. Prefiero centrarme en lo afortunada que soy porque él siga a mi lado después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

Desde que nos conocimos en la niñez, nos hicimos amigos. Éramos inseparables y una combinación rara. Yo un terremoto y él un mar en calma. Pero de alguna manera eso parecía cuadrar. Solo ha habido una época en la que nos distanciamos, todo por culpa mía. Supongo que muchos tenemos una "etapa oscura" en la vida. Esa es la mía, una que duele al recordar, una que me persigue todavía de vez en cuando.

Todo empezó cuando un chico nuevo apareció en los alrededores. Pablo. Era todo lo contrario a Joaquín, todo lo que puede ser un adolescente problemático. Pelo mal cortado, tatuajes y una seguridad en sí mismo que podía atragantarte. Me llamó la atención y no tardé en acercarme a él, tampoco me anduve con rodeos sobre que me gustaba y fui correspondida. Nos veíamos todos los días en secreto, después de mis clases particulares. No me di cuenta de que poco a poco iba cambiando. Estaba ansiosa, discutía con mi padre reclamándole por todo y no respondía a las preguntas de nadie sobre qué me pasaba.

Fui una idiota. Pablo estaba manipulándome. Me dijo que él y su grupo eran rebeldes, de los pocos que quedaban, y que necesitaban ayuda. Así que cada día les abría las puertas para que robasen comida, agua y hasta ropa. Estaba cegada por amor, creía que lo único que importaba era que él me quisiera. Un día me habló de marcharnos juntos, de una vida nosotros dos solos. Así que me planté delante de mi padre, que ya estaba afectado por la reciente muerte de mi abuelo, y le solté todo. Él se opuso rotundamente y yo le dije cosas de las que me arrepiento mucho. Esa noche le abrí la puerta a Pablo, creyendo que quería hablar con papá y para convencerle. Pero lo que pasó fue muy distinto. Le dio una paliza a mi padre, robó con sus compinches todo lo que había de valor y se marcharon para nunca volver.

Jamás me he sentido tan mal en mi vida. Tuve que ver a mi padre en una cama de hospital por mi culpa, aunque él se empeñara en decir que no era así. Lo último que me dijo papá antes de fallecer dos días después fue que siempre siguiera siendo como soy, su princesa parlanchina.

Todo ha sido duro desde entonces, además de que tras la muerte de mi padre hubo una investigación y descubrieron sus días de rebelde. Nos quitaron casi todas nuestras pertenencias. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Joaquín, que volvió a acercarse a mí con cuidado y paciencia, no hubiera podido seguir adelante. Ahora me esfuerzo por recuperar la vitalidad que tuve antaño.

Abrazo a mamá sin previo aviso. Ella no dice nada, simplemente me estrecha contra ella. Solo hace un año desde que papá se marchó, su presencia todavía parece seguir por la casa.

Vamos a cambiarnos, charlamos un rato intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Después llega la hora de marchar. Joaquín ya nos espera en la puerta. Me sostiene la mano con fuerza todo el camino, él ya no puede ser elegido y es el único alivio que tengo en todo esto. Hago alguna broma al despedirme pero ninguno está por la labor de sonreír.

Nos reúnen a todos en frente del pequeño ayuntamiento. Somos muy pocos los elegibles, apenas una decena. Más de los que esperaba en realidad.

Cuando aparece el emblema del nuevo gobierno, una chica me coge la mano.

—Tengo miedo. —Hasta su voz tiembla.

—Yo también —digo sonriendo—. Espero que salga alguna otra chica. El país es grande.

Algunos me miran mal, yo me encojo de hombros. No sé a quién quieren engañar pero por una vez todos estamos siendo egoístas a la vez, aunque intenten negarlo. Claro que me sentiré mal por la elegida, aun así prefiero eso a morir.

Pero es mí a quien escoge la maldita máquina.

—Pilar Aizcorbe.

Mi mayor temor se ha cumplido, casi no puedo creer la mala suerte que tengo. Camino hacia donde el alcalde me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, conocía a mi abuelo y a mi padre, sabe que la desgracia ya se ha cobrado muchas deudas con mi familia.

Finjo estar tranquila. Por mamá, por Joaquín, por mí. Tengo que ser fuerte.

.

_**Caitlin Harris, 17 años – Estados Unidos**_

Abrazo lo almohada, que está agradablemente fresca porque le he dado la vuelta. La sábana se ha deslizado hasta la mitad de mi espalda pero no importa, hace calor. En junio la temperatura ya sube como la espuma y aquí no hay brisa marina que la haga más suave.

Es agradable no tener que ir al instituto. Si olvido la razón, casi puedo disfrutar de este momento de tranquilidad remoloneando en la cama. Pero no puedo olvidar lo que me espera en un rato. Lo que nos espera a todos los adolescentes de entre quince y dieciocho años de los doce países rebeldes.

Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es levantarme, dar vueltas en la cama solo servirá para ponerme nerviosa. Así que salgo del cómodo colchón y voy a asearme. Un rato después ya estoy en la cocina preparando café. A mí no me gusta, es muy fuerte, pero no me lo voy a tomar yo.

—Papá, despierta. —Sacudo ligeramente su hombro, él levanta la cabeza y su mejilla tiene la marca de los papeles que había debajo—. Deberías dejar de hacer esto. Vas a ponerte malo si no duermes bien.

—Hola, Caitlin. Tienes razón, es que tenía que prepararme para un juicio que tengo esta tarde y sabía que no me daría tiempo hoy.

Le tiendo la taza humeante, él sopla antes de dar un trago. Asiente con la cabeza, como aprobando mis dotes para hacer café, y retoma su trabajo. Siempre se esfuerza demasiado, gracias a eso consigue que Frankie y yo tengamos una buena vida. Papá es un gran abogado.

Mamá murió hace poco más de cinco años, durante el nacimiento de mi hermano pequeño. Creíamos que las muertes durante el parto eran algo que ya no sucedía, pero todo fue por una decisión. En la vida hay muchos caminos, todos conducen a un final pero en algunos es antes que en otros. Hubo una complicación en el parto, tanto el bebé no nato como mi madre corrían peligro, por razones que yo no sabría explicar, era pequeña y quizás he intentado borrar aquello. El médico nos lo dijo después, mamá había decidido seguir adelante, no iba a renunciar a su hijo. Y, de esa manera, dio la vida para que Frankie pudiera nacer. Él desde luego no lo sabe, intentaré que jamás se entere. No creo que pudiera vivir con la culpabilidad.

Así que he aceptado la decisión que tomó mamá. Ella siempre me apoyó en las mías.

Papá intentó denunciar al hospital, movido por las lágrimas y la desesperación. Los primeros días no soportaba sostener a Frankie en brazos. Pero pronto entendió que esto es lo que mi madre quería. Desde entonces se ha esforzado por darnos lo mejor.

—¡Buenos días!

Escuchó el grito de mi hermano desde el salón. Ha subido al sofá y está de pie en él dando pequeños saltitos. Me apresuro a regañarle, le tengo dicho que no haga eso. Se disculpa poniendo el gesto más inocente de su repertorio y, como siempre, me ablanda. Extiendo los brazos para cogerle y lo llevo hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué tal has dormido, Frankie?

—Bien, he soñado que tenía un dinosaurio _muuuy_ grande. Era verde. ¡Me gusta el color verde! ¿Podemos comprar un dinosaurio verde?

Me echo a reír mientras le sirvo un cuenco de cereales con leche. Le explico que hace tiempo que se extinguieron pero no logra entenderlo del todo. Al final consigo que se conforme con la promesa de que le regalaré un dinosaurio de juguete en su cumpleaños.

Me hago unas tostadas y las como sin prestar mucha atención al monólogo de mi hermano sobre la máscara que coloreó en clase. Me he distraído viendo la foto que tenemos en la nevera, sujeta con imanes. Tres cabezas rubias y dos castañas. Mamá, Frankie y yo con el pelo dorado. Papá y Nick lo tienen bastante más oscuro.

Me fijo en la cara de mi hermano mayor. Como siempre intento entender cómo pudo marcharse dándonos la espalda y nunca volver. Ahora mismo tiene veintidós años, cuando se fue tenía mi edad. Creo que no pudo seguir adelante después de que mamá muriera. Puede que le doliera vernos a Frankie y a mí cada día, tan parecidos a la mujer que nos dio la vida. Nick se marchó a Nueva York, que solo está a poco más de una hora de aquí. Nunca más ha vuelto, ni se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros. Papá y yo estamos bastante dolidos por ello.

—¡Niños, deberíais ir vistiéndoos!

Es cierto, ya casi es la hora. Dejamos los boles en el fregadero y después nos vamos cada uno a nuestra habitación. Cierro con cuidado la puerta, pues hace ya unos años que crecí lo suficiente como para que me dé vergüenza que me vean. Dejo el suave camisón sobre la cama y rebusco en el armario algo con lo que me sienta bonita y cómoda. Mientras tanto tarareo una canción que me encanta.

Me callo de golpe al oír pasos delante de mi puerta. No me gusta que me escuchen cantar, suelo hacerlo de verdad solo cuando estoy sola. Cuando Frankie se queda en el comer de su escuela y yo salgo antes tengo la casa para mí un par de horas. Entonces pongo música de fondo y caliento la voz un rato antes de empezar. Cantar es una especie de desahogo, como si sacara cosas de mí que no me atrevo a exteriorizar de otra manera, como si hubiera algo bonito en mi interior que solo se siente así. Es muy especial y pocos lo saben, menos aún me han oído.

Voy a la entrada y me encuentro a papá intentando mantener ordenados los rizos de mi hermano. Le pone bien la camiseta y después cogemos las manos del pequeño. Vamos hacia uno de los institutos, que tiene un gran patio donde van a hacer el sorteo, mientras Frankie se cuelga de nuestros brazos.

Alexandra y Thomas no tardan en alcanzarnos, después de despedirse de sus respectivas familias. Hacen algunas carantoñas a mi hermano y me guardan sitio en la cola.

—Bueno, cuidado con los chicos ahí dentro, que has venido muy guapa —bromea papá antes de besarme la mejilla.

—Tú siempre tan exagerado.

Abrazo a Frankie, que no entiende muy bien qué pasa pero parece que empieza a asustarse. Aferra con fuerza la mano de nuestro padre cuando me alejo. De alguna manera me siento mal por dejarlos ahí. Pero pronto volveré con ellos. A ver si convenzo a papá y vamos a por ese dinosaurio de juguete de camino a casa.

Alexandra me coge las manos en cuanto llego a su lado. No dudo en devolverle el apretón, sé que compartimos el mismo nerviosismo. Thomas intenta aliviar la tensión aunque ninguno conseguimos que ese aire enrarecido que hay en nuestras mentes desaparezca. Lleva presente en nuestras vidas desde el anuncio de esta atrocidad.

Se nos acerca de pronto un chico. No lo conozco más que de vista, es un compañero de clase de Alexandra y no estamos en la misma. Le saluda, me incomodo cuando se pone a mi lado.

—Espero que esto acabe pronto, estamos todos un poco histéricos —me dice en tono de complicidad.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro hacia delante.

—¿Tienes hermanos elegibles? Yo tengo solo dos, de doce y diez años, así que de momento están a salvo. Aunque están preocupadas por mí.

—Tengo dos… uno. Un hermano. Es pequeño.

Me mira, como esperando que explique algo más, tal vez por qué he vacilado con el número o la edad de Frankie. Bajo la cabeza a ver si así deja de hablarme, me cuesta mucho charlar con alguien a quien no conozco y bastante mal lo estoy pasando ya hoy.

Así transcurren con lentitud los minutos y por fin es mi turno de pasar el control. Enseño los papeles que pedían y tiendo el brazo para el pinchazo, miro hacia otro lado porque imaginar la aguja atravesando mi piel me revuelve el estómago. Tan concentrada estoy en eso que me quedo quieta más tiempo de lo debido, una tosecilla me llama la atención.

—Ya puede ir a su sitio, señorita Harris.

Me sonrojo al ver varios pares de ojos clavados en mí. Doy algunos pasos vacilantes, con un pequeño tropiezo, mientras intento no llamar la atención. En otra situación seguro que más de uno se habría reído de mí. Lo bueno es que parezco tener un talento innato para pasar desapercibida.

Alcanzo a mis amigos para que nos despidamos con palmadas de ánimo en los hombros. Me siento incómoda cuando voy al sitio que me han asignado, porque no conozco a nadie por aquí.

El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que esperaba, tal vez en realidad no quería que llegara el momento de la verdad. Se dice que cuando temes algo, esto llega más pronto de lo que querrías. Y al contrario, cuando quieres que llegue un momento en concreto las manecillas se ponen en tu contra y parecen pararse por completo.

Fotografías de muchas estadounidenses van pasando a toda velocidad. Intento distinguir a alguna, tratar de reconocerlas, pero con lo gigante que es el país es muy improbable que aparezca en ese gran monitor alguien que yo conozca.

El miedo me recorre, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos, cuando por fin una es elegida.

—Caitlin Harris.

No puedo creerlo. Me niego. Siempre he estado muy encerrado en mi mundo, donde solo hay espacio para las personas que quiero, y que en los últimos años se ha ido vaciando. Por eso veía los juegos como una especie de realidad paralela. Algo lejano e incapaz de tocarme.

Pero me equivocaba. Al final sí que reconozco uno de los rostros en la pantalla.

Cuando me obligo a ir hacia los policías, miro por encima de mi hombro. Veo gestos de conmoción, pero solo dos de ellos me duelen como si fueran un disparo en pleno corazón.

.

_**Zidane Deux, 17 años – Francia**_

Paso un paño por la hoja del cuchillo ensangrentado. Lo levanto y vuelvo a clavarlo. La carne rosada se abre a su paso, dejando un agujero que nunca se curará.

Termino el trabajo y le tiendo los trozos de cerdo a mi jefe. Él lo coloca en el mostrador, justo al lado del cartelito con el precio.

—Bueno, creo que ya está todo —me dice mientras se lava las manos—. Abriremos a las cinco, no lo olvides.

Asiento con la cabeza y me quito el mandil. Estoy acostumbrado al trabajo en la carnicería, es la segunda vez que hago algo así. Es curioso que haya terminado en un oficio como este cuando mis especialidades son bastante distintas.

Tuve una infancia complicada. En este pueblo alejado de todo, la comida escaseaba. Yo pasaba el tiempo haciendo tareas por las que me daban una miseria y así ayudar a mi madre, que según decía lavaba y cosía prendas de los vecinos. Soportaba burlas por mi ropa vieja, me temblaban las manos de ira, y los enfrentamientos en la calle con otros niños eran mi pan de cada día. Solía acabar con las rodillas raspadas, las manos ensangrentadas y el mentón partido.

La cosa cambió cierta tarde en la que un policía se empeñó en querer llevarme a un centro social porque decía que en la vía pública no se puede limpiar el calzado ajeno. Yo me harté y le di un puntapié, lo que pudo acabar muy mal. Pero apareció Jean. Se inventó que era mi primo y aseguró que me daría una buena reprimenda, el policía acabó dejándonos en paz. Desde ese día fuimos amigos.

Jean se sabía todos los trucos para vivir en la calle y me los enseñó. Me transformó en lo que era él: un pillo, capaz de salir ganando en cualquier negociación y de pelear como si hubiera nacido para ello. Solía decir que tengo un talento innato, yo solo quería descargar mi rabia por las malas lenguas de mis compañeros, que decían que mi madre se dedicaba a la "vida fácil".

No me gusta recordar estas cosas, porque todas conducen al mismo final, pero nunca consigo apartarlas de mi mente. Camino con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza muy lejos de aquí. Mi jefe se despide de mí deseándome suerte, yo me limito a encogerme de hombros y dar las gracias. Tengo un sitio al que ir antes de que llegue esa "Selección", así que aprieto el paso.

Recorro las calles como si fueran el pasillo de mi casa, estaba más acostumbrado a pasar tiempo en ellas que bajo techo. Miro a un árbol y recuerdo cuando escalaba a sus copas para escapar de tíos que venían tras de mí. Paso delante del instituto al que fui y me obligo a no pararme, solo trae malos recuerdos. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles, los adolescentes aún más. Aunque yo no soy precisamente un ejemplo de bondad.

Una chica, que debe haber pasado la veintena, se cruza conmigo. Se detiene y me mira de forma sugerente, con una sonrisa de esas que dicen mucho. Yo suspiro y sigo caminando. Hace tiempo que no me apetece meterme en líos de faldas.

Jean siempre decía que era un experto en ellos. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia se impuso a sí mismo convertirme en un galán. Así que me llevó a un montón de citas dobles, aprovechando que estaba bastante desarrollando gracias a todas sus clases de pelea y demás. Aproveché mi nuevo talento para enamorar a las compañeras que habían insultado a mi madre y luego humillarlas. Solo las utilizaba.

Cuando tenía catorce años me lie con Jacqueline, hija del director del colegio. Su hermano Connor se enteró y vino a buscarme en la calle. Yo estaba con Jean así que teníamos una clara ventaja. Pero entonces el tipo sacó una navaja. Mi amigo se interpuso y quedó tirado en el callejón sujetándose la herida. Connor intentó atacarme otra vez y caímos al suelo. Estaba encima de mí cuando me escupió en la cara. Yo empecé a reírme de su hermana y él contraatacó diciendo que me mataría para ir a consolar a mi madre, porque ella sabía bien lo que le gustaba a los hombres.

La ira que sentí es difícil de describir. Algo que había contenido muchos años empezaba a brotar, a recorrerme por entero. Empecé a sufrir punzadas en la cabeza. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en medio del callejón con Connor sangrando.

Por mucho que me esforcé, no conseguí recordar lo que pasó. Jean se comportó diferente conmigo desde entonces. Solo conseguí que me dijera que no tuve reparos en golpear la cabeza de Connor contra el suelo una y otra vez. Yo no pude creerlo. No hasta tiempo después.

Llego al cementerio. Vengo cada día y paso aquí todo el tiempo que puedo. La tristeza y soledad del ambiente me van bien, no me sentiría cómodo en un lugar más agradable porque no pertenecería a él. Arranco unas flores de unos matorrales y las dejo al pie de una lápida.

—Hola, mamá.

Sobre la roca hay un pequeño excremento blanco. Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo, que a saber cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, y limpio lo mejor que puedo. Después paso un rato mirando la inscripción de la lápida. Como si en esas pocas letras que simbolizan el nombre de mamá, Amélie Deux, pudiera encontrar un consuelo.

Ella era todo lo que una mujer tendría que ser. Entregada y luchadora, soportó las peores humillaciones con tal de mantenerme. Los héroes a veces no llevan trajes extravagantes ni hacen cosas buenas.

Al principio no creía lo que decía la gente. Pensaba que no eran más que rumores falsos, envidias de la gente por la belleza de mamá, tal vez menosprecio por nuestra ropa ajada. Pero, unos meses después del incidente con Jacqueline, ella se fue de la lengua y su padre me echó del instituto. Connor, en lugar de regodearse cuando me lo encontré en la puerta, miró hacia otro lado. Me tenía miedo. Según Jean todos deberían tenérmelo. Y ese día entendí que tenía razón.

Como me habían expulsado, llegué pronto a casa. Estaba cerrada por dentro así que tuve que subirme a un árbol y saltar hasta mi ventana. Algo olía mal en aquella situación. Sobre todo cuando escuché insultos de un hombre y golpes en la habitación de mi madre. Entré de golpe en el cuarto, encontrando a mamá semidesnuda en el suelo y sobándose la mejilla. Enfrente de ella había un hombre sin camisa al que obviamente exigí una explicación. Dijo que mi madre era una perra que vendía su cuerpo caro y no merecía ese precio porque no sabía satisfacerle. Me dio una palmada en el hombro mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Mamá lloraba y trataba de taparse, yo me agaché para ayudarle y el tipo tiró algunas monedas, riendo por el espectáculo. Fue entonces cuando sentí de nuevo punzadas en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, el hombre estaba muerto.

Mamá estaba histérica y me pidió que me marchara, porque no quería que me llevaran a un correccional. Yo no quería irme sin una explicación y ella al fin confesó la verdad. Dijo que se quedó embarazada de mí a los diecisiete y la única manera que encontró de mantener a un bebé fue vender su cuerpo, era lo fácil, y además siempre fue hermosa. De nuevo me llené de ira por todas esas mentiras y decidí marcharme porque no quería hacerle daño.

Viví un tiempo entre marginados e indigentes en París. Pronto acabó esa etapa porque me detuvieron por responder con violencia a unos policías. Yo solo trataba de defender a una embarazada, pero era su palabra contra la mía. La condena duró poco, unos escasos cuatro meses, porque el psicólogo me diagnosticó problemas mentales.

Entonces fue cuando me enteré de que padezco un trastorno de identidad disociativa, lo cual explicaba que no recordara algunos episodios de mi vida. Básicamente quiere decir que hay dos personas dentro de mí. Negro y blanco. Frío y calor. Vida y muerte. Eso es lo que soy, esa es la dualidad con la que he nacido. Hay un demonio en mi interior que ha hecho cosas atroces y que incluso le quitó la vida a un hombre.

El psicólogo dijo que debía contactar con ese otro de alguna manera, que solo así cabía la posibilidad de que consiguiera controlarle. Me centré en buscar en mi interior, cerraba los ojos, ponía la mente en blanco, pero nada. Cuando mi condena terminó, decidí que necesitaba tranquilidad y me fui a un pequeño pueblo de campo.

Al principio la gente me temía y fue difícil. Alquilé una pequeña casa que estaba casi en el bosque, me dediqué a cazar, cultivar y recolectar. Uno de esos días, después de destripar a un conejo, me acerqué al agua para lavarme las manos. Fue entonces cuando pude verle en mi reflejo. Con esa mirada fría, la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Me dedicó una especie de sonrisa torcida y desapareció, dejando un nombre en mi mente. Lenine. Así es como se llama.

La gente del pueblo fue acostumbrándose a mí y acabé trabajando en la carnicería. Lo malo fue que viendo sangre todo el día no conseguía escapar de mi tormentoso pasado. Así que al final volví. Encontré a mi madre en el hospital con un cáncer cervicouterino en su última fase, no había podido pagar el tratamiento y el gobierno denegó darle ninguna ayuda.

Me besó la frente mientras le pedía perdón. Ella dijo que no me preocupara, que en toda persona existe bien y mal. No quise confesarle lo de mi alter ego, hay veces que callar la verdad es peor que mentir, pero también hay mentiras que existen para no hacer daño. Me contó que aquel hombre al que asesiné era de un pueblo lejano y no tenía casi familia, así que pudo ocultar lo que pasó, yo me alegré de que no hubiera malas consecuencias para ella.

Con un "cuídate" y mi promesa de que lo haría, mamá cerró los ojos para siempre. Todavía recuerdo su sonrisa como si la tuviera delante.

Voy a casa a cambiarme. Me miro al espejo y casi me parece ver un atisbo de Lenine.

—Si pasa lo peor, tenemos que estar juntos en esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Como de costumbre, nadie me responde.

Voy hasta el sitio de la Selección, alrededor de una fea fuente que hace años se secó, y que ocupa la plaza más grande del pueblo. No tardo en encontrar mi sitio y algunos adolescentes se apartan de mí, seguramente porque saben lo que pasó con Connor. Si me conocieran de verdad tendrían más razones para temerme.

Primero eligen a la chica, una tal Marion. Después, me escogen a mí.

—Zidane Deux.

No siento miedo. No temo morir, aunque tampoco es que quiera. Pero esta es una buena oportunidad para tratar de vengarme de esta sociedad que es culpable de la muerte de mi madre. Así que no flaqueo cuando encaro a la multitud. Tengo un as en la manga.

_Bueno, Lenine, es hora de que trabajemos en equipo_.

.

* * *

**¡Y con esto ya se conocen todos los tributos!** He disfrutado mucho dándoles vida y espero de corazón haber podido hacerles justicia, son grandes personajes.

**Dos cosas en el blog**: primera, algunos **dibujos** cortesía de Genee y Camille que son unas artistas; segunda, acabo de publicar el **primer vídeo** del SYOT (espero que os guste).

Ahora empieza "lo bueno", por fin van a ir conociéndose los tributos, espero que estéis tan deseosos/as como yo de verles juntos. Y espero conseguir contentaros y sorprenderos :D

**Preguntas:**

1. ¿Qué clase de héroes son los más admirables? ¿Consideras a alguien un héroe (que conozcas, a lo largo de la historia, famosos…)?

2. ¿Te gustaría leer más adelante un capítulo de Ragnor y Kaleela, los directores de los Juegos?

3. ¿Cuáles son tus cinco tributos favoritos?

**Un abrazo fuerte, espero que estéis genial :)**


	6. El peso de un adiós

.

**6. El peso de un adiós**

Cuando somos niños soñamos con muchas cosas. A veces son pequeñas, como esa muñeca que hace pis, ese juego que hemos estado esperando o esa camiseta que nos gusta tanto. Otras veces son sueños más grandes y menos reales, nos imaginamos convertidos en exploradores, en princesas o en astronautas. Conforme vamos creciendo esas metas que nos ponemos van haciéndose complejas, los caminos hasta ellas son más complicados y dolorosos. Como pasar el resto de nuestra vida con esa persona especial, como llegar a tener un coche impresionante o arropar cada noche a nuestros hijos.

Pero los sueños se rompen en miles de pedazos cuando se topan con la realidad. Porque a menudo es completamente distinta a la que uno cree, las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan ni las relaciones están grabadas en piedra. Esa realidad se encarga de poner a cada uno en su sitio. A veces vemos todo negro y puede ser blanco, o queremos que la vida sea rosa y tiene todos los colores del arco iris. Y, como la luna, puede tener una cara oculta.

Podemos saber cómo empiezan las cosas pero no cómo van a terminar. Cuando nos enfrentamos a algo que no tiene vuelta atrás, nos damos cuenta de que "adiós" es la palabra más terrible de todos los diccionarios.

.

_**Tori Akiyama, 17 años – Japón**_

Sigo mirando a mi padre, que grita en vez de suplicar por primera vez en años. Da igual lo mucho que repita el tío Tomo que lo hizo por mí, ver a un padre de rodillas es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

Sus hombres son reducidos por algunos policías, estoy seguro de que como mínimo dormirán en la cárcel. Si sigue así va a quedarse sin la mayor parte de su guardia personal. Sé que lo piensa al mismo tiempo que yo, porque levanta una mano ordenando a todos que paren. Sus ojos se clavan en mí y me siento raro. Es como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón, aunque no sé la razón. Esto es decisión mía.

Unos tipos me cogen por los brazos para llevarme al interior del estadio. Menuda estupidez, soy un tributo voluntario así que no voy a echar a correr para escapar de lo que he elegido. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando aprietan el agarre porque me rasco la nariz.

Me llevan a un palco y me encierran en él. La pared del fondo es de cristal, esta sala está preparada para ver mejor los partidos o lo que quiera que hagan en este estadio. Me asomo y veo algunas cabezas levantarse había mí. Debo estar imponente aquí arriba, con la luz a mi espalda y la cara entre las sombras. La gente se va poco a poco, los policías se encargan de empujar a los rezagados, y no hay rastro de mi padre o sus hombres. Me pregunto si los han arrestado a todos.

La puerta se abre de pronto y encuentro una respuesta. Mi padre entre y hace un gesto a dos de sus guardias para que esperen fuera.

—Tori… Me gustaría sorprenderme pero puedo. Creo que más bien tenía la esperanza de que no hicieras algo estúpido.

—¿Estúpido dices? Lo estúpido es quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otros manejan el mundo. Eres un mafioso de pacotilla, padre.

Parece un perro humillado cuando baja la cabeza. Sabe que tengo razón.

—No he venido para discutir. Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas. Ojalá tu madre siguiera viva, seguro que entonces esto no…

Ahora lo entiendo. Se siente responsable porque no llegó a tiempo. Lo veo otra vez, de rodillas y suplicando, perdiendo toda la dignidad. Sé que lo hizo por mí, aunque no me veo capaz jamás de algo así. Aunque si fuera Arisa la que estuviera en peligro… Sí, sin dudarlo, me arrodillaría y besaría los pies de quien fuera. Tal vez el único crimen de mi padre ha sido quererme demasiado.

—No es tu culpa —le interrumpo—. Hiciste lo que pudiste, y te lo agradezco. Pero ha llegado la hora de un cambio. Yo no me arrodillaré ante nadie. Lo he dejado todo preparado mientras estoy fuera, el tío ya intentó convencerme de que no lo hiciera pero sabía que era inútil. Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. Y pienso volver con esa estúpida corona.

No entiendo la razón, pero mis palabras hacen que sus ojos se empañen. Un hombre no debe llorar, ni siquiera ahora. Quiero decirle que se mantenga firme y que es alguien importante, nadie puede verle flaquear. Pero al abrir la boca no consigo que salga ningún sonido de ella. Porque lo veo, por primera vez soy capaz de percibirlo. Hay algo más ahí. Algo de lo que he dicho esconde cosas que ni yo mismo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada…

—Déjate de evasivas. Puede que sea la última vez que me veas, ¿no?

Pone gesto de dolor y aprieta los puños. No creo en esas palabras, sé que voy a volver, tengo que hacerlo. Arisa está esperándome y jamás la dejaría sola. Todo esto es por ella.

—Sabes que de nacimiento has tenido el pecho diferente —dice, dejándome extrañado.

—Sí. Pecho de paloma le llaman. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Mi tórax está algo arqueado. Siempre me he sentido algo inseguro con ello, me daba vergüenza en cuestión de chicas, pero Arisa siempre me ha dicho que es una tontería. Hago vida normal y no tengo mal los pulmones o el corazón, simplemente es una deformación de nacimiento que hace que mi pecho tenga forma rara.

—Solo conozco una persona más que lo tiene.

—¿Quién?

—Mi hermano Tomo.

Levanto las cejas. Sigo sin entender a qué viene todo esto.

—Es algo genético, se hereda de padres a hijos.

Tengo como un pitido en los oídos. Me siento en una de las butacas de la sala y apoyo los codos en las rodillas. Clavo los ojos en él, sin poder creer lo que parece que me está diciendo. Es imposible. No puede ser verdad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto, poniéndome otra vez en pie—. ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

—Tienes derecho a saberlo. El secreto siempre me ha carcomido la conciencia. No soy tu padre.

.

_**Gaius Auditore, 16 años – Italia**_

Entrelazo los dedos para volver a soltarlos. Una y otra y otra vez. Cuento segundos y minutos pasar, mientras espero a que alguien venga por mí. No sé exactamente qué sucederá hasta que empiecen los Juegos, que están programados para dentro de unos días, pero sospecho que no va a ser muy agradable.

Aunque el peor momento es este, sin lugar a dudas. Porque las lágrimas contenidas de papá y mi abuelo cuando entran son lo único que me hace flaquear.

—Yo… —intento decir algo, pero sé que nada servirá, así que vuelvo a callarme.

Un policía cierra la puerta tras ellos, escucho la orden de que solo tenemos cinco minutos. Pasamos más de la mitad de ellos simplemente mirándonos. En sus ojos hay muchas cosas, de esas que nunca quieren verse en la familia. Miedo, tristeza, pérdida…

—Gaius, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —La pregunta de mi padre está llena de un revoltijo de emociones.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Es mi oportunidad.

—¡¿Qué oportunidad?! Solo tienes dieciséis años. Puede que seas fuerte pero eso no es todo lo que necesitarás. También suerte, astucia. Esto no es un juego o una película.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero estoy cansado de ver cómo nuestro apellido queda más y más en el olvido. Voy a devolveros la gloria pasada.

El abuelo da unos pasos tambaleantes y le sostengo del codo para ayudarle. Supongo que papá ha tenido que ir corriendo a buscarle en el tiempo que yo he estado aquí encerrado. Debería estar descansando, puede empeorar.

—Confiamos en ti —dice, sonriéndome con tristeza—. Vuelve a casa. Es lo único que importa.

Abrazo a los dos. Mi padre me da una mirada mezcla de enfado y de esperanza antes de que el guardia les obligue a salir. Vuelve a estrecharme entre sus brazos, haciendo que el tipo del gobierno entre para agarrarle de la camisa en un intento de que me suelte.

—No dejes que te cambien —susurra en mi oído.

—Cuando vuelva podremos vengarles.

Él parece sorprendido por esa afirmación. Al fin cede ante las amenazas y sale de la habitación.

Sé que no es un sentimiento adecuado, que la venganza no lleva a nada bueno. Pero me recorre por las venas como si viviera de ella. Si regreso no solo conseguiré gloria, también voz. Y con ella acusaré a los policías, haré que se les persiga, hasta que dé con quienes destrozaron a mi familia. No quedarán impunes. Por mi honor de Auditore.

Cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse me pongo en pie, creyendo que es la hora de marchar. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme a Carlo y Aelia en el umbral. Entran a paso apresurado y mi amigo me coge por los hombros.

—¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!

—Carlo, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tendría que haberlo visto venir… Cuando te has despedido de mí lo he sospechado pero me he dicho que ni tú te atreverías a algo así…

—No hubieras podido cambiar nada.

Él parece rendirse. Me da un abrazo y por encima de su cabeza, porque es bastante más bajo que yo, veo la cara llena de lágrimas de Aelia. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Es muy doloroso.

Carlo me da una palmada amistosa, deseándome suerte, y después se marcha. Me desconcierta un poco eso pero enseguida me distraigo. Ella se está acercando a mí. Parece que el torrente no va a detenerse. Sin pensar, seco el agua de sus mejillas, eso solo intensifica más los sollozos. No sé qué hacer.

La miro intentando grabar en mi cabeza cada detalle. Me duele pensar que tal vez sea la última vez que la voy a ver. Es un dolor casi físico lo que siento.

—Te quiero —suelto de pronto—. Sé que no sirve de nada ahora, pero es la verdad.

Aelia oculta la cara en mi pecho. Entre los hipidos me parece escuchar un "yo también" que me emociona más de lo que debería. No es un buen momento para esto, pero de todas formas me siento feliz.

Levanta la cabeza y en cuanto veo sus labios me siento atraído inevitablemente por ellos. Así que la beso, con cuidado, con cariño, intentando que con ello entienda todo a lo que nunca he podido poner palabras. Que ella me corresponda es más de lo que habría soñado. Se separa un poco, sin levantar los ojos hacia mí.

—¿Me prometes que volverás? —me pregunta con ansia.

La suelto solo para poder quitarme el anillo de plata que siempre llevo. Se lo pongo en el dedo pulgar porque se le escaparía en cualquier otro. Ella me mira entre sus pestañas llenas de lágrimas y sonríe.

—Te lo prometo.

Vuelvo a abrazarla y besarla una vez más, antes de que el mismo policía que ha sacado a mi padre con amenazas tenga que arrastrarla a la fuerza. No aparto los ojos de Aelia hasta que la puerta se cierra. Solo entonces permito que se me escape una lágrima. No derramaré ni una más.

.

_**Blake Kelley, 17 años – Estados Unidos**_

Los dos policías que al parecer son mis escoltas me llevan del brazo. De vez en cuando me dedican una mirada inquieta, creo que los he asustado con mi ataque de risa después de que saliera mi nombre. Exageran, cada uno reacciona de forma distinta ante los problemas. En vez de llorar, yo me río. Es más práctico. Aunque creo que lo ven siniestro.

Una vez me llevaron a un psicólogo y dijo que tengo algo así como un trauma reprimido. No le doy importancia a esa tontería, no sirve de nada preocuparse.

Hemos bajado del furgón blindado y aparecen más policías. Me rodean como si pensasen que voy a intentar escapar o como si alguien fuera a pelear. Parecen un montón de guardias de discotecas y me siento casi en una situación familiar. Aunque hay que decir a mi favor que apenas he estado metido en peleas.

Entramos al aeropuerto y me sorprendo por lo vacío que está. Bueno, me parece que escuché en la tele algo de eso, de que los transportes y las carreteras se iban a cerrar. Así que solo va a haber un vuelo hoy, con destino a las islas Seychelles. Y, aunque parezca una locura, eso me emociona. Nunca he visitado esas islas pero Owen fue una vez con su familia y me dijo que son una pasada. Aunque seguramente no podré disfrutar de la playa. Una pena, me gustaría surfear. Tal vez a la vuelta de los "Juegos" pueda.

—Tengo hambre —digo a uno de mis guardias.

Me mira de nuevo como si estuviera loco. ¿Qué pasa? Que me hayan elegido no significa que mi estómago empiece a alimentarse por sí mismo. Los cereales y el batido me parecen algo bastante lejano, es que entre que me despedía y demás ha pasado un buen rato.

Mamá estaba muy nerviosa. Hipaba todo el tiempo. Daba igual lo que dijera, nada la calmaba. Siempre es igual, se preocupa demasiado. Lo mejor que podría hacer es tratar de evadirse y luego encender la tele dentro de un par de semanas. Si he ganado mi cara estará en todas partes, y sino al menos no habrá tenido que presenciar cómo ha acabado todo.

Ella nunca ha visto una muerte. Yo sí, y no es agradable.

Bloqueo esos pensamientos al instante. Me niego a pensar en papá otra vez, la risa puede volver a desbordarse y al final me van a sedar o algo.

—¿Me habéis escuchado? —insisto, con una mano en la barriga—. Me muero de hambre. Y de sed.

Al final uno de ellos se levanta de las incómodas sillas de plástico que hemos ocupado. Va hasta una máquina, porque todo lo demás está cerrado, y no veo lo que compra hasta que no me lo tira al regazo. Unas patatas fritas sabor hamburguesa y una lata de _Granato_. Genial, mi refresco favorito. Tiene un toque agridulce, porque es de una fruta llamada Granada que se ha puesto muy de moda. No le gusta a todo el mundo y creo que lo ha elegido con la esperanza de fastidiarme. Doy trago largo para que vea que se ha equivocado, me dedica una mirada fulminante.

Durante un rato lo único que rompe el silencio son mis dientes destrozando las patatas. Me acuerdo de mis amigos y sonrío involuntariamente. Han venido a despedirse, aseguraban que al menos treinta personas querían entrar, pero solo han dejado pasar a dos y era indiscutible quiénes debían ser. Jim estaba muy nervioso, se apretaba las manos y me daba todos los consejos de supervivencia que se le ocurrían. Owen en cambio no ha dejado de sonreír todo el rato.

—¿Te hace gracia que me vaya? —le he preguntado al final—. Así no tendrás competencia cuando ligues en las discotecas…

—No es eso, idiota —me ha replicado riendo—. Es que estoy seguro de que vas a volver. Y entonces cambiarás el Porsche por un jet privado. Va a ser divertido ir volando a todas partes.

No es mala idea, la verdad. Eso de aprender a pilotar tiene que ser interesante. Lo apunto en mi lista mental de cosas que hacer antes de morir. Es extensa, mucho. Así que simplemente no puedo permitirme no ganar. Hay demasiadas emociones esperándome. Y, bueno, también me espera una madre que siempre se preocupa demasiado.

Termino mi "festín". En realidad no ha estado mal, peores cosas he comido al llegar a casa de madrugada con el estómago vacío tras alguna borrachera. Me río entre dientes al recordar algunas situaciones. Estrujo la bolsa de plástico para hacer una bola. Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro una papelera un poco lejos. Abro el botellín para acabar de un trago con su contenido. Después meto a presión el envoltorio de las patatas y vuelvo a ponerle el tapón.

Suelto una exclamación de diversión cuando encesto limpiamente. Era un tiro difícil. Levanto la mano derecha y extiendo la palma al policía que me ha comprado el desayuno, espero a que choque los cinco. Me mira ceñudo y después vuelve la vista a la ventana. Los demás también ponen gestos similares. Resignado, bajo la mano.

—Aburridos.

.

_**Althea Parthenopus, 18 años – Grecia**_

Lloro y lloro sin descanso. Creo que nunca había llorado tanto. La barbilla me tiembla, el aliento se me acaba y me duele la cara del gesto contraído. Debo de estar terriblemente fea pero no podría importarme menos.

Pienso en la carita de mis pequeños hermanos. Ellos, sin entender por qué mi madre estaba tan blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma, contentos de que hubiera ganado un sorteo. Parecía que lo único que habían entendido era que me iba de viaje. No tuve corazón para decirles la verdad.

—Cállate un poco, intento dormir —se queja la mujer que está a mi lado.

Le lanzo una mirada pero no hago caso. Sigo con mi llanto, mirando por la pequeña ventanita del avión. Grecia se aleja poco a poco, las nubes parecen tragársela aunque quien se está sumergiendo en ellas soy yo. Nunca había volado y creo que en cualquier otra situación me habría gustado. Imagino lo que dirían Cástor y Póllux si estuvieran aquí. El primero seguramente se asustaría porque nunca le han gustado las alturas, el segundo le daría valor para mirar el exterior y disfrutar de las vistas.

¿Qué va a ser de ellos sin que esté yo para cuidarles? Sé que papá y mamá les protegerán de cualquier mal, pero hay cosas que solo los hermanos podemos hacer. Ya tenía todo planeado. Cuando crecieran yo les aconsejaría en cuestiones de chicas, les ayudaría a arreglarse, me quejaría de lo altos que serían… Pero ahora puede que ninguna de esas ensoñaciones se haga realidad.

—En serio, chica, te va a dar algo. —Esta vez mi guardia parece intentar fingir preocupación por mí.

La ignoro por completo. Ella pulsa un botón sobre nuestras cabezas y en la parte posterior del asiento que tiene enfrente surge una pantalla táctil. Va pulsando comandos, eligiendo un menú bastante suculento lleno de la comida más típica mediterránea. Eso solo consigue darme más nostalgia.

Cuando termina y me dedica una sonrisa forzada me doy cuenta de que por fin he dejado de llorar. Aparto la mirada y me dedico a estudiar con dedicación mis zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Parece que las lágrimas no se me han acabado, porque recordar la conversación con mi familia hace que vuelvan a aparecer.

—Estarás en nuestro cumple, ¿verdad? Todavía queda un mes. Tienes tiempo para volver.

—Claro, Cástor —sentí que se me destrozaba el corazón al no saber si cumpliría esa promesa.

—Estaremos esperándote, hija mía. —Las palabras de papá me sonaron más a una despedida de lo que él quería mostrar.

La mujer resopla al escuchar nuevos sollozos. Me tiende por décima vez un pañuelo y yo finjo que no existe. Intento imaginarme en un mundo distinto a este, uno en el que los Siete nunca aparecieron y yo hubiera tenido una vida normal. Uno en el que mis hermanos no tendrían que aprender de esta forma tan cruel que el ser humano puede ser despreciable.

Llega una azafata haciendo mucho ruido con sus tacones. La falda es muy corta, no entiendo cómo puede ponerse algo así, y lleva sueltos varios botones de la camisa. Un par de policías de la fila de al lado clavan los ojos en ella de una forma que me asquea. No sé si no se da cuenta o simplemente los ignora.

—Aquí tienen su pedido. Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en avisar. Disfruten del vuelo.

Mi guardia gira una palanquita y ante mí se despliega una bandeja. Tiene varios huecos para bebidas, servilletas, cubiertos de plástico… No puedo evitar quedar boquiabierta. ¿Cómo cabía todo eso ahí dentro? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué este derroche? No es necesario.

Pone la comida delante de mí y me doy cuenta de que no pensaba comérsela ella. Frunzo el ceño y giro el rostro de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Oh, vamos, tienes que comer algo. Y beber, estarás deshidratada.

Sigo en silencio. Me da igual todo lo que se esfuerce, esta mujer no merece mis palabras. Es leal a "ellos".

—No me digas que no te gusta —insiste—. Esto es una ensalada normal. O sino esto tiene buena pinta, pasta con queso. Y ya el panecillo ni te cuento. Una pena que esté a dieta, sino me comería unos cuantos. Una vez viajé a Grecia y engordé dos kilos.

La tyropita, ese queso enrollado en pasta, me encanta pero tengo el estómago cerrado. El panecillo lo probé una vez, tiene yogur griego y chocolate blanco, aunque prefiero las cosas saladas.

Aprieto un poco los labios, empieza a hartarme y tengo ganas de llorar otra vez. Ella resopla y acaba comiéndose el postre, después de darle varias vueltas en los dedos. Tiene gesto culpable y eso me enerva. Como si saltarse una dieta fuera un crimen, pero secuestrar a una chica inocente no. Sus palabras terminan de enfadarme.

—Vi a tus hermanos cuando se iban. Muy monos. Les dije que cuidaría de ti.

No puedo ni quiero controlarme. Le doy un bofetón con todas mis fuerzas.

Los demás policías me sujetan y paso el resto del viaje esposada. Pero al ver la marca de mi mano en su cara lo sé. Ha merecido la pena.

.

_**Jason Miller, 18 años – India**_

Doy un sorbo a mi bebida. Es una especie de infusión que sirve para despejar la mente. No recuerdo el nombre, mis criadas me lo explicaron pero desconecto cuando me hablan. La he visto en el catálogo, la he reconocido por el color negruzco tan extraño, y por eso la he pedido.

Los hombres que me vigilan, uno a cada lado, me miran con aprensión. Creo que esperaban que no tuviera apetito. O tal vez les tocará a ellos pagar lo que coma. Con esa idea en la cabeza he pedido hasta quedarme más que satisfecho, y ahora trago mi infusión para ayudar a la digestión y asegurarme de que no me entre sueño.

Los observo con detenimiento porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. El viaje hasta las islas Seychelles es un poco largo. Aunque algunos de los demás "tributos" pasarán más horas que yo en el avión. No me importaría, tampoco tengo prisa por llegar.

Uno de mis guardias se rasca su prominente y grasienta nariz. Tiene la piel muy oscura, más que la gente de raza india pura, así que supongo que es africano, al menos de orígenes. El otro en cambio compite con el asiento en quién es más blanco. Sus ojos son claros también, aventuro que pertenece al norte de Europa.

—¿De dónde sois? —pregunto, después de dar un largo sorbo.

Me miran de nuevo con recelo. El de piel clara es el primero en hablar.

—No sé para qué quieres saberlo.

—Simple curiosidad. Para saber si mis deducciones van por buen camino.

Resopla. Creo que le escucho farfullar algo acerca de pedantería pero decido ignorar esa parte.

—Soy de Polonia.

He acertado. No me sorprende. Me giro para mirar al otro hombre. Intercambia un gesto de confusión con su compañero, antes de decidirse a responder.

—Canadá.

Frunzo el ceño. No he acertado y eso no me gusta. Aunque todavía es pronto para eso.

—Tus raíces no serán de allí. —No es una pregunta.

—Pues sí.

—No puede ser. Tu piel es oscura, tienes que ser de origen africano.

—Mira, niñato, mis padres también son americanos. Y mis abuelos. No es de tu incumbencia de todas maneras.

—Es una estupidez renegar de tu cultura madre.

Aprieta los dientes y veo un músculo en su mandíbula realmente tenso. El polaco me clava los ojos, como creyendo que va a intimidarme por eso. Bah, me aburren. Me quito el cinturón y me pongo en pie, ambos se mueven a la vez a punto de obligarme a sentarme de nuevo.

—Voy al baño. No sería educado que miccionara aquí.

Por su gesto contrariado estoy seguro de que no me han entendido, aunque sacan conclusiones. El polaco se levanta para dejarme pasar y luego me sigue, dice que me esperará en la puerta. Pongo los ojos en blanco, como si pudiera hacer algo a diez mil metros de altura.

Cuando me estoy lavando las manos me miro en el pequeño espejo. Pulso un botón y se despliegan varios paneles hacia abajo, cada uno refleja mi imagen y así puedo verme de cuerpo entero. Bueno, mi aspecto sigue siendo como el de esta mañana cuando me he levantado. No hay cambios extraños en mí, aunque yo me siento algo diferente. Es una sensación en el pecho. La reconozco porque siempre he imaginado que era lo que notaban los pobres. Miedo. Resulta interesante. Estoy asustado, no demasiado, pero sí algo. Por primera vez las cosas dependen solamente de mí.

Sería absurdo no reconocer que también estoy intrigado. Por lo que se avecina, por conocer a mis rivales, por saber cuáles serán mis límites. Tal vez sea cierto que tenemos en nuestro interior cosas que desconocemos y salen solo en las situaciones extremas.

Oigo tres golpes en la puerta, sé que es la señal para que termine. Resoplo pero decido hacer caso. Vuelvo a pulsar el botón para que se pliegue el espejo y solo haya a la vista uno de los paneles. Coloco bien mi camisa antes de salir.

Comenzamos a descender apenas diez minutos después, el aterrizaje será tranquilo porque el cielo está despejado.

El asiento es cómodo, algo más que el último que probé cuando viajamos a Nueva Dehli, así que he estado a gusto. He ido unas cuantas veces en avión y no me molesta, al menos es rápido, aunque prefiero el tren. A mi madre le da pánico volar, siempre pasa la semana antes de un viaje rezando al dios Vaiú. Es quien controla el viento así que supongo que le pide que sea favorable. Como si una ráfaga de aire pudiera mantener en vuelo un avión si su motor no responde. Pero ella parece convencida.

Nietzche decía que tener fe significa no querer saber la verdad. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Quienes creen cosas así solo se aferran en su necesidad de una salvación, de que si todo se tuerce puede llegar una mano divina y cambiar las cosas.

Quizá si yo creyera podría rezar a algún dios para que me diera fuerza. Pero sé que todo lo que me pase solamente depende de mí. Y voy a ser fuerte.

.

_**Isis Ray, 16 años – Egipto**_

Mordisqueo la uña de mi pulgar, aunque me reprendo a mí misma. Hace tiempo que dejé esa manía, pone las manos muy feas. Pero hoy estoy nerviosa. He intentado llorar poco aunque no he tenido demasiado éxito. Ahora me están volviendo las ganas.

Mientras espero en la silla de plástico del aeropuerto, uno de mis guardias está haciendo una llamada para que traigan el transporte. Los demás me rodean charlando entre ellos, algunos en esperanto o inglés, así que les entiendo, otros en lo que parece alemán o alguna lengua similar, así que solo escucho sonidos que no me dicen nada.

Aprieto con las manos la falda del vestido, en un intento de serenarme. Miro a mi alrededor buscando distracciones porque no quiero recordar otra vez a mis padres y a mis amigos desconsolados en la despedida. He conseguido ser fuerte y no desmoronarme delante de ellos, aunque me ha costado mucho. En el avión sí que me he desahogado un poco. Pero no creo que nunca pueda llorar suficiente como para quitarme este peso de encima.

Intento centrarme en algo para que las lágrimas contenidas desaparezcan. Pienso en dónde estoy, las Seychelles, un grupo de ciento quince islas al este de África y al noreste de Madagascar. La sede de los Juegos, al menos previos a la entrada en la zona de lucha que se desconoce, se encuentra en la capital, Victoria, que está en la isla Mahé. Papá me contó que estuvo aquí en uno de sus viajes, nunca pensé que yo seguiría sus pasos. Aunque de una forma muy distinta.

—Vamos, Ray, es hora de marchar —me dice un policía.

Me cuesta un poco ponerme en pie, noto las piernas débiles y temblorosas. Ojalá pudiera ir un rato a correr, serviría para despejarme la mente, para sentir que escapo de los problemas. Es lo que hago siempre y me sirve mucho.

Saco del pequeño bolsillo mis gafas de sol y me las pongo. Al menos con ellas no podrán ver mis ojos hinchados por el llanto, tanto el que he soltado como el que me estoy aguantando.

Me sujetan del brazo hasta que entramos a un furgón. Veo varios parecidos. Mi país es el más cercano así que tal vez soy el primer tributo en llegar. Cuando entro me asomo por la gruesa y oscura ventanilla, que supongo que está blindada. Justo cuando el vehículo arranca unos policías salen del aeropuerto. Llevan a un chico algo mayor que yo que tiene gesto serio. Por la hora solo puede ser o el egipcio o el indio, pero su piel no parece encajar con ninguna de las dos etnias. Tal vez, como yo, sea un mestizo. No me da tiempo a verlo bien porque en seguida le pierdo de vista.

No quiero pensar en que pronto puede que él me mate. O que yo tenga que matarle a él. Así que me centro en sacar datos y datos de mi cabeza para olvidarlo.

Tras la Guerra, la población de los países se redujo mucho en ambos bandos, los neutrales son los que menos pérdidas sufrieron. Por ello hubo muchas migraciones. Los países de los Siete tenían una vida más cara y muchas familias se trasladaron a países rebeldes con los ahorros que tenían para intentar mejorar su nivel de vida. En otros casos era el hecho de sentirse poderosos lo que motivaba la mudanza. Entre los rebeldes solo se permitieron repatriaciones. Si, por ejemplo, un padre era egipcio, toda su familia podría trasladarse con él a su tierra natal, sin importar dónde hubiera nacido su mujer o sus hijos.

Me acuerdo de papá, que decidió quedarse en Egipto con mamá. Si él hubiera sido de otro país tal vez no habría podido permitírselo. Nació en Londres y allí hubo también una situación difícil, los rebeldes antes de caer hicieron varios bombardeos a la desesperada. Se perdieron vidas y monumentos.

Tampoco me alivia los nervios pensar en eso. Así que observo el furgón. Por fuera es un armatoste de metal, por dentro está todo recubierto de cuero y terciopelo. Hay bebidas, aperitivos y pantallas. Todo es lujo en cada rincón. Por alguna razón siento que es una forma de regodearse.

—¿Cómo van los demás? —pregunta el conductor en francés, tal vez pensando que no le entenderé, pero sé algo por el instituto.

—Solo han llegado los egipcios y los indios —responde una mujer mirando en su móvil—. De todas formas los demás estarán al llegar, tienen distancias parecidas. Estados Unidos y Argentina tardarán más.

—Bueno, así tenemos tiempo para relajarnos un rato. Me ha tocado de guardia en el escenario. Como si no hubiera hecho bastante por hoy.

—Yo solo soy escolta hasta el hospital. Luego tengo libre hasta pasado mañana.

—Qué suerte. —Por su tono, es obvio que no se alegra.

No entiendo cómo pueden estar charlando con tanta tranquilidad de sus problemas cotidianos cuando llevan a una niña como yo a morir. Supongo que les da igual. Las guerras insensibilizan a muchas personas y las victorias a veces se llevan más la humanidad que las derrotas.

En el fondo, ellos también perdieron algo importante.

.

_**Santiago del Pino, 18 años – España**_

Doy golpes con las yemas de los dedos contra la ostentosa mesa de madera pulida. Me acomodo mejor en la enorme butaca que me hace sentir pequeño aunque hace tiempo que dejé de serlo. No hay más mobiliario en la habitación, perfectamente cuadrada, con las paredes azules y adornadas con el símbolo de Nueva Pangea.

Después de un largo viaje en avión, uno que de hecho pertenece a la compañía de mi familia, me han llevado en un furgón blindado hasta un edificio grande. Es blanco, con unas vallas gigantescas y mucha seguridad en la entrada. Creo que es una especie de hospital pero está completamente libre de pacientes. Todo es para nosotros, los veinticuatro adolescentes que van de cabeza a la muerte. Qué considerados.

Llevo encerrado en este despacho más de un cuarto de hora. No me impaciento, no serviría de nada, tampoco quiero saber lo que viene después de esto. Ojalá el tiempo se parase para siempre, no tendría que enfrentar lo que se me viene encima. Además me siento casi en mi entorno porque el escritorio se parece al que tengo en mi oficina. Mejor lo malo conocido…

La puerta se abre y entran dos policías, seguidos de una mujer de aspecto intelectual. Es ella la que abre una carpeta y va poniendo delante de mí varios documentos. Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—Firme los papeles, señor del Pino —ordena con voz firme.

Yo arqueo las cejas. Cojo el primero por la izquierda y lo leo por encima. Cosas como que mi familia no responsabiliza a nadie más que los antiguos rebeldes de los daños que pueda llegar a tener. El siguiente es peor, en él renuncio a todos mis derechos como ser humano y afirmo que estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida por una causa mayor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto, perplejo—. No voy a firmarlo.

—No es una petición.

—No pueden obligarme.

—Oh, ¿de veras cree eso? —La mujer me mira por encima de sus gafas mientras los policías sacan sus armas.

—No pueden matarme antes de los Juegos, soy un tributo —afirmo con seguridad, aunque por dentro estoy temblando.

—Nadie ha dicho nada de matar. Relajémonos. Sabe que firme o no las cosas van a ser iguales. No le conviene empezar esta competición estando lesionado y es lo único que va a conseguir.

No sé qué contestar a eso. Tiene razón, pero no entiendo todo esto. Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con asegurarse de que los neutrales siguen de su parte, o como una forma de defenderse si en un futuro hubiera detractores a esta inhumana medida. Son inteligentes, vaya que sí. Y yo también así que decido que lo mejor es cooperar.

Cuando escribo mi nombre en el primer documento, imagino la cara de mi madre si llegara a leerlo. Ella jamás renunciaría a mí de esta manera. Casi se ha desmayado cuando hemos tenido que despedirnos y todavía escuchaba cómo lloraba mientras se la llevaban a lo largo del pasillo. En cambio, mi padre me diría que dejara de ser un crío y que me diera prisa, que no hay tiempo que perder y debo pensar una estrategia para ganar. No porque se preocupe por mí, claro, sino por el prestigio y poder que le daría a la familia si lo consiguiera. Su única meta siempre ha sido llegar aún más alto. No le importa lo que yo tenga que sacrificar por el camino.

Firmo el segundo papel mientras pienso en eso. Me sorprendió cuando mi padre apareció por la puerta. Pensé que algo se había despertado en él al ver que iban a quitarle a su único hijo. Pero, en vez de unas palabras de aliento o un abrazo de consuelo, me ha machacado tanto como de costumbre.

—Tal vez con esto te hagas un hombre —me ha dicho, mirándome con resentimiento—. No se te ocurra ponernos en ridículo, recuerda que verán todo lo que hagas. Así que gana. Puede que tengas una oportunidad si usas la cabeza. Tienes que tener algo de mis genes por ahí dentro.

Ha salido sin mirar atrás, como si renegara que tiene un hijo, como si solo fuera a reconocer que lo soy si consigo volver. Aprieto los dientes en un intento de no exteriorizar mi rabia. Termino de plasmar mi firma y después les tiendo los documentos con una sonrisa altanera.

—Gracias por su colaboración, señor del Pino.

La mujer guarda los papeles en la carpeta y la cierra con cuidado. Los policías la siguen hasta la puerta. Ella se para, como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de algo, y me mira otra vez.

—Que tenga suerte. He visto a casi todos los demás tributos así que creo que la va a necesitar.

Me tiemblan las manos, no sé si de enfado o de miedo, cuando se van.

.

_**Nuo-Lan Fung, 17 años – China**_

Miro para otro lado cuando me clavan la aguja. Es la segura vez que me sacan sangre hoy. La segunda que me echan un spray cicatrizante después.

El doctor se pone delante de mí y me hace abrir la boca. No sé qué ve en ella pero asiente con la cabeza como si aprobara mis dientes y mi garganta. Me toma el pulso con un estetoscopio y yo miro para otro lado porque me incomoda la cercanía de este desconocido.

La consulta es azul, como el despacho en el que he tenido que firmar por primera vez en mi vida y los pasillos por los que me han traído hasta aquí. Me he cruzado con una chica de piel muy blanca y pelo claro. Tenía el mismo gesto que he llevado yo desde que me eligieron, se la veía completamente perdida. Todo esto es muy nuevo para nosotros y solo sabemos que quieren que nos convirtamos en asesinos o víctimas. Cuando hemos cruzado una mirada he visto disculpas en el fondo de sus ojos y sé que ella ha visto lo mismo en los míos.

El médico apunta algunas cosas en el pequeño ordenador que lleva.

—Póngase en pie, señorita Fung.

Hago lo que me pide y sigo sus órdenes de respirar hondo o toser. Vuelve a tomar notas y yo me distraigo. Siempre es más fácil vivir en mi cabeza.

Pienso en Rocío. Llegará a casa y se conectará, me mandará mensajes esperando que charlemos un rato para calmar la tensión de hoy y se preocupará al ver que no me conecto. Tal vez se entere por la tele, por un periódico o por internet, pero tarde o temprano verá mi cara entre las de los seleccionados. Sé que llorará, como mi abuela, y me siento mal al pensar en ello.

La otra posibilidad es que ella haya sido la elegida en España, pero me niego a creer que puede haber pasado. Sería demasiado para mí.

—Quítese los zapatos.

Salgo de mi cabeza solo un ratito, el suficiente para hacerle caso y ponerme recta en una especie de plato metálico que hay en el suelo. Hay otro colgando sobre mi cabeza con una pequeña bombilla roja, es un medidor láser, la forma más exacta de saber mi altura. Vuelvo a estar ensimismada y por eso me cuesta entender sus palabras.

—¿Me ha escuchado? Quédese solo con la ropa interior.

Siento que me sonrojo hasta las orejas. Me gustaría pedir que fuera una mujer la que me asistiera, pero obviamente no lo hago. Me quito la camisa y la doblo con cuidado sobre la camilla. Después dejo la falda en el mismo lugar y clavo los ojos en el suelo. No quiero ver cómo me mira fijamente. Esto es muy desagradable.

—Suba a esa báscula.

Me doy prisa porque quiero que acabe cuando antes, así que pongo los pies descalzos sobre el cristal y un número marca mi peso, también algún otro dato que yo no comprendo.

Suspiro aliviada al pensar que ya ha acabado, pero eso es muy lejano a ser cierto. Entra una enfermera mientras el médico sale y me tiende una bata de hospital. Estoy a punto de suplicar para poder conservar mi ropa interior, aunque no hubiera servido de nada. Así que asiento con la cabeza y la dejo junto al resto de mi ropa. Me da unas pantuflas y la sigo por el pasillo, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la vergüenza que estoy pasando.

Se para delante de una puerta y entro en un cuarto minúsculo con un cristal horizontal que me hace pensar en los de las salas de interrogatorios de las películas, seguramente alguien nos está mirando al otro lado.

—Quítese la bata y túmbese.

Esta vez me quedo quieta, veo mi reflejo consternado y la enfermera se echa a reír. Me hace levantar los brazos y yo no me resisto aunque me gustaría salir corriendo. Me recuesta en una incómoda superficie de cristal y me pone por el cuerpo varios pequeños parches transparentes. Cuando sale de la habitación, se enciende un enorme foco delante de mí, cegándome durante unos momentos.

—No cierre los ojos, señorita Fung —ordena el doctor por un altavoz.

Me obligo a seguir sus indicaciones y tratar de contenerme, porque me han entrado ganas de vomitar por los nervios. Están mirándome, ven mi cuerpo desnudo y no sé qué conclusiones quieren sacar de él, no sé qué clase de escáner es el que se activa. Lo único que sé es que quiero que esto acabe.

Pasa lo que parece una eternidad antes de que la luz se apague. La enfermera entra otra vez y me tiende tres pequeños vasos.

—Bébaselos. Uno son vitaminas, otro hormonas para controlar su ciclo menstrual y que no lo tenga en un mes, y otro un antivírico para que su cuerpo no se enferme porque está incubando un resfriado por el cambio de ambiente.

No hubiera preguntado, pero me alegra al menos saber lo que voy a tragar. Lo hago sin rechistar.

.

_**Iliana Farías, 16 años – Argentina**_

Esto es un asco. Llevo como media hora embadurnada en una extraña pasta rosa que huele fatal. Me han depilado piernas, brazos y axilas, incluso aunque apenas tengo pelo en los antebrazos. No sé qué fijación tiene la gente con que el vello corporal es antiestético, si todos lo tenemos de nacimiento será por algo, digo yo.

Después me han echado esta asquerosidad por todas partes. Y, cuando digo todas, es todas. Hubiera sido más fácil meterme en una bañera de esta cosa. Encima pica un poco y no me dejan rascarme.

—Tranquila, señorita Farías —dice una mujer que lleva todo el rato intentando ser amable—. Ya ha acabado, vamos a quitárselo.

Me duele la espalda de estar de pie tan recta, así que es un alivio. Acciona algo y empieza a caer agua en chorros un poco fuertes del techo y las paredes. En apenas un par de minutos estoy como nueva. Es agradable que la extraña pasta se escape por el desagüe y se lleve la peste con ella. Me envuelven en un suave albornoz y me dejan recostarme en una cómoda butaca. Me entra sueño, ha sido un día duro entre el largo viaje, la firma de papeleo y el reconocimiento médico. Así que los ojos se me cierran, pero se encargan de espabilarme cuando van arrancando pelos de mis cejas. ¡Qué pesados!

—¡Au! —me quejo por quinta vez en un minuto.

—Quédese quieta.

—Me estás haciendo daño, eres muy bruta.

—Casi he acabado.

Me enfurruño pero me muerdo el labio para no contestar. Me echa una crema en la cara cuando por fin termina. Aunque todavía tengo un largo proceso por delante.

Mientras un par de tipos liman y pintan mis uñas, de las manos y de los pies, dos mujeres me maquillan. En realidad no siento esto raro, no es la primera vez que me arreglan tantas personas al mismo tiempo. Si cierro los ojos puedo imaginar que vuelvo a estar en casa. Mi cuarto está un poco revuelto, la camiseta que me regaló Leo sigue tirada encima de mi cama, mamá entrará enseguida parloteando sobre una fiesta y Bryn estará en su cuarto esperando a que yo vaya a quejarme.

Es duro pensar en mi hermana. No puedo evitar recordar sus lágrimas. También me cuesta reconocer que me gustaría haberme despedido de mis padres. Bryn me ha dicho que había hablado con ellos y que estaban yendo todo lo rápido que podían, supongo que no llegaron a tiempo. Leonardo me ha mirado raro durante todo el rato. Después me ha dado un abrazo largo y me ha dicho que no se me ocurra pensar que no ganaré.

Me aburro de no poder moverme, porque cuatro pares de manos se encargan de sujetarme cuando lo hago.

—Tengo sed —me quejo.

—¡Quieta! —chilla uno de los hombres, porque las uñas no están secas.

—¿Podéis traerme agua?

—Ahora no, señorita —se niega una de las maquilladoras—. Cuando acabemos la base y antes de que le pongamos el pintalabios, le daré algo de beber.

—Sois unos anfitriones pésimos.

Todos se ríen y yo me enfurruño, no lo decía en broma. Aunque, ¿qué espero? En realidad todo está yendo mejor de lo que habría imaginado si me hubiera parado a pensarlo. Una celda con gordos barrotes, de esos de las películas, sería más sensato que esto. Me siento como uno de esos animales que engordan y miman para luego comérselos.

Cuando por fin acaban y ya vuelvo a estar hidratada, me dan ropa interior y vamos a otra habitación. Revolotean a mi alrededor comparando colores con mi piel. Me visten sin dejar que abra los ojos diciendo que así me llevaré una sorpresa, quiero pegarles cuando me veo en el espejo.

Llevo una camiseta azul de lentejuelas que acaba encima de mi obligo, se ata a mi cuello y tiene un pequeño agujero ovalado para que asome mi escote. También una falda negra con una gran abertura desde la pierna y que acaba en pico. Los zapatos son azules de tacón y se atan a mi tobillo.

—¡Oh! ¡Está perfecta! —dice una de las mujeres.

—¡Toda una bailarina de tango! —afirma uno de los hombres.

Estoy que echo chispas. El apretado moño que me han hecho hace que me duela la cabeza.

—¡Yo no bailo tango! ¡No es lo único que tenemos en Argentina!

—Ay, señorita, no se sulfure —me pide una de las maquilladoras.

—¡¿No podéis ponerme un vestido bonito?! ¡Y soltadme el pelo! ¡No me gusta así!

—Relájese. Son órdenes de arriba. Nosotros solo hacemos lo que los diseñadores han mandado.

—¿Qué diseñadores?

—Son seis y se han encargado de la ropa que llevarán todos los tributos durante todos los Juegos.

—Pues tienen el gusto en…

Se escandalizan antes de que termine la frase. Me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, pidiéndome a mí misma paciencia. Me parece que voy a necesitar mucha estos días.

.

_**Aleksa Masha, 17 años – Rusia**_

Me pongo bien los guantes mientras sigo a mis escoltas hasta el furgón. Entro con cuidado, intentando que no se me vea más piel de la debida porque la falda es corta. En realidad estoy casi a gusto con la indumentaria, la chaqueta roja ajustada y acabada en dos picos se parece mucho a una que tengo. Las botas son lo único que me incomoda, con un tacón de aguja como este no podría caminar con tranquilidad por el suelo lleno de tierra del escenario. Sveta acabaría nerviosa al verme tropezar tanto.

Según mis maquilladores, los estilistas han modificado dos de los trajes en el último momento, el mío y el de la chica francesa. Al parecer han querido basarse en nuestras profesiones para darle más diversidad a las vestimentas. Yo me siento algo ultrajada, aunque no podría explicar en qué sentido. Tal vez me molesta que hayan averiguado la existencia de mi tigresa. Como si la que corriera peligro no fuera yo…

Bajamos del transporte y me meten en la parte de atrás de un gigantesco escenario. Por un pequeño monitor veo que hay unas chicas bailando, es una danza que creo haber visto en alguna ocasión, tal vez de viaje con el circo a la India. Me meten en una lujosa caravana desde la que escucho que un grupo comienza una actuación. Vaya, por los gritos del público queda claro que estoy metida de lleno en la fiesta del siglo. Y soy parte del espectáculo.

Aprieto los dientes y me quito el guante de la mano izquierda. Miro fijamente la palma, donde el tatuaje de un ojo abierto me devuelve la mirada. Se supone que está para protegerme. Parece que no ha cumplido muy bien. Bueno, hay algunas cosas que no son ciertas, como las que dice siempre la pitonisa de mi circo. Estoy segura de que se equivoca con mi futuro.

—Salga, señorita Masha —me ordena una voz desde fuera.

Respiro profundamente antes de hacerle caso. Un policía me escolta hasta unas escaleras. Cuando subo puedo ver a algunos adolescentes colocados en fila y trato de distinguir sus caras en la penumbra que hay. Es la primera vez que estoy delante de los demás tributos. En unos días, todos desearán que muera. Y yo desearé lo mismo.

—¡Soy Sally Johnson, vuestra presentadora favorita! —se escucha desde el escenario.

—Y yo Abou Kamdem, ¡es un placer estar con vosotros esta noche!

El público vitorea y yo entrelazo los dedos con fuerza, son unos monstruos.

Me dejan delante de todos los demás tributos, solo me separa una fina cortina negra de estar expuesta al resto del mundo. Pero no estoy nerviosa, los escenarios son lo mío. Ojalá Sveta pudiera salir conmigo.

Miro por encima de mi hombro y veo al que indiscutiblemente es el chico ruso, mi compatriota. Me extraña que lleve ropa de calle, una chaqueta de cuero bastante destrozada y unos pantalones desgastados. Tiene un gesto tan fiero que parece que morderá a su policía, que no le suelta el brazo, así que tal vez no ha dejado que le cambien. Se da cuenta de mi escrutinio y no me gusta la forma en la que me mira, de arriba abajo. Así que me fijo en la chica que hay detrás de él, con los ojos claros y un vestido que parece del estilo de la antigua Roma, así que debe ser la italiana.

No consigo ver la cara de nadie más así que vuelvo los ojos al frente. Y justo a tiempo.

—¡Estoy ansiosa! —dice la tal Sally, con una voz de pito irritante.

—Y yo, querida —responde el otro presentador—. Haz los honores.

—Oh, no, habíamos quedado en que tú anuncias a las chicas y yo a los chicos.

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece si lo hacemos todos a la vez?

El público les ovaciona y yo me pregunto cómo puede haber tantos cerebros inservibles reunidos en un mismo sitio.

—Como tributo rusa… ¡Aleksa Masha! —gritan ambos a la vez.

Una mujer me da un empujón en la espalda para que salga y apenas tengo tiempo de tomar aire. Camino al frente con paso decidido y veo en el suelo una marca con mi nombre, no levanto la cabeza hasta que no llego a ella.

He dejado de escuchar las palabras de los presentadores, también los gritos de la muchedumbre. Solo puedo verles ahí, levantando el puño en alto como si esto no fuera una masacre, señalándome y comparando mi rostro con el que aparece en las pantallas gigantes que hay por todas partes. Riendo de bromas estúpidas, bebiendo y disfrutando como si fuera la mejor noche de sus vidas.

De verdad, no logro entenderlo. ¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo para que acabe todo así?

.

_**Elgin Auselle, 15 años – Australia**_

Tiemblo de la cabeza a los pies. Voy a tener que salir ahí, con todo el mundo mirándome, rodeado de chicos y chicas que dentro de unos días van a querer matarme. Encima soy el último así que he tenido que ver salir a los demás uno por uno. Así me he dado cuenta del miedo que dan algunos. El chico ruso parece peligroso, el japonés intimida mucho y el gesto de la india también ha hecho que quiera estar lejos de ella.

Algunos también parecían asustados y es un alivio no ser el único. Creo que soy el más pequeño de todos y eso hace que me sienta aún más inseguro.

Miro hacia atrás, a lo lejos hay algunos árboles. Cómo me gustaría estar allí. Siento que me asfixio desde que mi nombre salió. Todo ha sido muy confuso para mí. Las palabras de Athan pidiéndome perdón, el llanto de mis abuelos, papá abrazándome con fuerza, mamá diciéndome palabras de consuelo y mi hermana contándome todo lo que sabe de los Juegos del Hambre… La despedida ha sido rápida, después me han metido en un avión.

He dejado Australia de noche y parecía que iba retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta llegar a las islas Seychelles, donde era de día. Estoy muy cansado, en casa ya estaría a punto de despertarme. Solo quiero dormir y que esto haya sido una pesadilla.

La chica australiana me dedica una mirada antes de salir al escenario. Creo que quiere darme ánimos. Qué agradable, tengo que acordarme de agradecérselo.

Escucho a los presentadores hablar entre ellos. Comentan la ropa de cada uno y también una breve biografía, el público grita mucho cuando alguno les gusta más que otro. Me pregunto si eso será importante. No sé si les gustaré.

—¡Y ya llegamos al último! —chilla la mujer, creo que ha dicho que se llama Sandy… o Sally… o algo así.

—¡Exacto! Así que, por último, pero no por ello menos importante… —dice el hombre, Abou si no me equivoco, es que me ha llamado la atención su nombre.

—Como tributo australiano… ¡Elgin Auselle!

Me quedo estático, sin atreverme a cruzar la cortina negra. Una mujer la abre y alguien me empuja por detrás para que avance. Los focos me ciegan un poco pero reconozco a mi compatriota y voy hasta el hueco que hay libre a su lado. Nos tienen en fila a todos, las pantallas gigantes ahora enseñan mi cara y una ficha con mis datos.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué niño tan adorable! —grita la presentadora—. Tiene quince añitos.

—Elgin está en el instituto —sigue el otro—. Viene de Adelaida, una ciudad de Australia. Mide un metro setenta centímetros.

—Parece que los niños comen bien, el pequeño Eros tiene la misma edad que él y también es muy alto.

Enfocan a un chico de cara tan aniñada como la mía pero que debe sacarme una cabeza y eso que yo soy un poco alto para mi edad. Pone gesto raro ante la atención y se limita a mirarse a sí mismo en una de las grandes pantallas.

—¡Qué tímidos sois todos! —opina Abou como regañándonos—. Vemos que Elgin lleva un sombrero con el ala del lado izquierdo levantada y pegada, muy típico de los australianos en las películas. ¿No creéis?

Ahora me siento como si esto fuera una pasarela. No he visto demasiados desfiles, pero alguna de las raras veces que la abuela pone la tele es para programas de moda. Y esto se parece mucho.

Con tanta luz, puedo ver mejor a los demás tributos. Algunos también miran a los demás, otros tienen cara tensa o muy decidida. No consigo elegir quién me da miedo y quién no. ¿Cómo voy a pelear con ellos? No me han hecho nada, no quiero que me lo hagan…

Prefiero fijarme en la ropa. Casi todos llevan cosas típicas de su país, como los egipcios, los indios o los chinos. Los estadounidenses están como si acabaran de salir de la playa, incluso les han mojado el pelo, la chica parece avergonzada pero el chico sonríe. Creo que hay varios que no están nada contentos con su ropa, la cara del español me lo confirma. Aunque otros aparentan estar a gusto, el italiano parece hasta orgulloso de su traje de soldado romano.

Sin querer, mis ojos se encuentran con los del tributo francés. Son muy claros y tienen algo que me asusta, así que miro rápido para otro lado.

El público sigue gritando. Hay unas chicas jóvenes que están vitoreando a los más guapos y unos adolescentes que tiran flores a las que les gustan más. También hay adultos que prestan atención a los presentadores y nos miran como si fuéramos caballos en un hipódromo.

—Y para acabar, ¿qué mejor que recordar el lema de Nueva Pangea? —pregunta la mujer.

—¡Exacto! Vamos, todos juntos —anima el presentador.

Nuestras caras desaparecen de las pantallas y el símbolo del gobierno está en todas partes. Unas letras van surgiendo y todos recitamos a la vez.

—Honoro. Saĝeco. Forto. Kuraĝo. Unio. Kune ili formas Novan Pangaea.

Nunca he entendido esas palabras, sí su significado porque sé esperanto, pero no lo que representan para los Siete. Así que bajo la cabeza, creo que es lo mejor. Estoy muy incómodo con tanta gente a mi alrededor. Ojalá Joshua estuviera conmigo, seguro que se las ingeniaría para hacerme reír. Pero no puedo pensar así. Ahora estoy solo, tengo que recordarlo.

.

_**Marion Verne (Cornille), 18 años – Francia**_

El escenario se oscurece, las luces han sido apagadas y se escucha el barullo del público marchándose. Irán a sus casas, a reunirse con sus familias, a ver en la tele el resumen de las Selecciones y elegir quién creen que ganará. Apostar con la vida de unos adolescentes inocentes debe parecerles un gran entretenimiento.

Unos policías me cogen del antebrazo y me dejo llevar. Me dejan en otro furgón, el tercero de hoy, y meten también a un chico. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, ambas claras y a la vez llenas de sombras. No sabría decir por qué, pero creo que mi compatriota esconde tantas cosas como yo.

Entran los escoltas y se sientan entre nosotros, como si pensaran que podemos matarnos si nos dejan solos. Evalúo al chico. Parece fuerte y tiene un halo de misterio que asusta. Aunque creo que podría librarme de él con mis propias manos.

No me gusta ese pensamiento. Trago saliva, intentando mitigar la angustia que crece en mi pecho y que derivará a ansiedad si no la manejo. Llevo todo el día al borde de un ataque pero he aguantado. Esperaré a estar sola para caerme a pedazos, cuando no haya nadie para mirarme con pena o para tacharme de débil.

Llegamos hasta un gran hotel con mucha seguridad por todas partes. Nos hacen entrar y hay un despliegue de lujo, aunque no me impresiona. He estado en sitios parecidos con la compañía de ballet, a Emile le encantaba viajar y disfrutaba como una niña de cada avance tecnológico o cada tela brillante. Le encantaría este ascensor que se mueve en horizontal antes de subir a toda velocidad hasta la cuarta planta. Pero me alegra que no esté aquí para verlo. Ella es demasiado buena, no hubiera durado ni dos segundos en los Juegos. Yo soy lo suficientemente monstruosa como para verme capaz.

Al parecer toda la planta será para Francia. Hay habitaciones para nuestros escoltas, un gran salón, un comedor igual de gigantesco y tres puertas muy ostentosas al fondo del pasillo. De la de la derecha sale una mujer joven. Lleva un traje perfectamente planchado y alisa con una mano su falda. Después nos la tiende a ambos.

—Señorita Verne, señor Deux, me llamo Genevre Le Brun y voy a ser su mentora.

—¿Mentora? —La pregunta se me escapa antes de pensar en decirlo, el chico me mira de reojo y no sé qué estará pensando.

—Exacto —responde ella—. Me encargaré de instruirles en varios campos. Les aconsejaré sobre qué les conviene aprender en el entrenamiento previo, además de los aliados. Pero esta charla podemos dejarla para mañana, supongo que estarán hambrientos y agotados. Cenemos algo.

La seguimos hasta el comedor y me siento en el extremo de la mesa. El chico ocupa la silla más alejada de mí así que me quedo tranquila. Comemos en un incómodo silencio, aunque estoy tan ocupada disfrutando de los manjares que apenas me doy cuenta.

Lo mejor de todo es el helado enorme que me tomo de postre. Por una vez desde hace tantos años no tengo que estar pensando en las calorías. Puedo comer lo que se me antoje y más me vale conseguir algo de grasa antes de empezar, porque si los Juegos son en un sitio frío no tengo demasiada protección. A Genevre parece agradarle que coma tanto, quizá piensa como yo. Averiguo el nombre del chico por el resumen que echan en la tele, se llama Zidane. Él apenas prueba bocado y parece muy concentrado durante toda la cena. Me inquieta.

—Lo mejor será que vayan a descansar —sugiere nuestra mentora—. Han sido muchas emociones en un solo día. Mañana charlaremos con calma acerca de todo y les mostraré la programación de los Juegos. Buenas noches.

Nos levantamos los dos y vamos a la habitación que nos indica. Él me da un asentimiento de cabeza como despedida y respondo torpemente. Sus ojos me asustan un poco, aunque no quiera reconocérmelo a mí misma. Sé que los míos también imponen así que no me dejaré amedrentar.

Un par de escoltas se quedan de pie al lado de las puertas, supongo que van a vigilarnos en todo momento y no me sorprende. Me pregunto qué harían si un tributo matase a otro antes de entrar en la "Arena". Tal vez lo asesinen y cojan otros dos tributos de ese país. Esa idea hace que se me escape un escalofrío.

Me ducho despacio, intentando imaginar que vuelvo a estar en casa. El agua caliente me inquieta porque al cerrar los ojos creo que es sangre, así que la pongo fría. Me envuelvo en un albornoz y me pongo una especie de casco que, al apretar un botón, da aire caliente suficiente para secarme el pelo en un par de minutos.

Rebusco entre los cajones y encuentro un pijama muy suave. Me meto entre las sábanas ya vestida y deseando que al dormirme todo esto acabe. Pero sé que no es así. En cuanto apago la luz mis fantasmas pasados me persiguen y la ansiedad me atrapa. Solo puedo llorar y balbucear durante horas, mientras intento no quedarme sin aire. Antes de que el sueño me venza me hago una promesa: pase lo que pase haré lo que sea por sobrevivir, y así conseguiré vengarme.

.

* * *

**Ya sabemos la Sede de los juegos: Victoria**, en la isla Mahé, capital de las Seychelles. Tengo que aclarar que no es la sede del Gobierno, nadie sabe dónde están los Siete aunque los rumores dicen que en algún lugar de Alemania y otros que en medio de algún desierto.

He hecho mis estudios así que va a ir apareciendo el esperanto. Granato es el nombre de la granada es dicho idioma. **El lema del gobierno en español es este: "****Honor. Sabiduría. Fuerza. Valor. Unión. Juntos forman Nueva Pangea"**. Lo he creado con varios diccionarios y traductores online y mis conocimientos de latín y griego, además de consultar las gramáticas. Espero que os haya gustado.

**¡Más regalitos en el blog!** Camille sigue con sus dibujos geniales, uno de ellos retrata a la perfección la ropa de Gaius y Selene cuando salen al escenario, y Patriot con unos carteles fantásticos que además los incluyen a todos, cuando podáis pasaos por ahí. Además **voy a poner en unos días una ficha** con varios personajes.

Por cierto, haré un capítulo de los directores de los Juegos pero justo antes de que empiecen, revelarán muchas cosas acerca de la Arena.

**Preguntas:**

-¿Recuerdas alguno de tus sueños de niño/a? Yo siempre quise ser pirata, pero una pirata buena claro, aunque no lo pensé muy bien porque me mareo en barco jajaja.

-¿Qué POV te ha parecido más interesante?

-¿Quiénes creéis que podrían ser aliados? ¿Quiénes seguro no lo serán?

**Un abrazo fuerte :D**


End file.
